Kodeks: Therina Hawke i Fenris
by KiriaCousland
Summary: Sceny z życia Hawke i Fenrisa. Proszę, komentujcie! :) Ciąg dalszy w razie popytu :)
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

– Krajobraz niespecjalnie urozmaicony – mruknęła Avelina.

– Przepraszam, Ruda, nie jest to Orlais, ale robiłem, co mogłem – odpowiedział z przekąsem Varrik.

Kolejny dzień przemierzali najgłębsze z Głębokich Ścieżek, mając nadzieję na nieokreślony cud, który pozwoliłby im znów ujrzeć światło dzienne. Powietrze było rzadkie jak gulasz z Wisielca i cuchnęło podobnie, więc przy zdrowych zmysłach utrzymywało ich jedynie pragnienie zemsty na Bartrandzie.

– Zmęczenie, zła dieta, brak świeżego powietrza: mój lekarz byłby bardzo niepocieszony – znów odezwał się krasnolud. Nikt nie zareagował. Humor całkowicie skwasił się w tym środowisku.

Therina szła na czele drużyny, jej dziarskie kroki odbijały się echem po korytarzach. Bethany pokręciła głową patrząc na swoją siostrę, choć wiedziała, skąd bierze energię do marszu – po wszystkim, co przeżyły, niemal niewyobrażalną stała się myśl, że miały zginąć z wyczerpania, wlokąc się wiele metrów pod ziemią. Były Hawke, ona i jej siostra – a więc nie mogły się poddać.

Theri zastygła. Wychwyciła ledwo słyszalny szum, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy.

– Nadchodzą – Fenris wypowiedział jej myśli. Elf nie wyglądał, jakby długa, beznadziejna wędrówka zmieniła jego usposobienie. Był ponury, jak zawsze.

Oczy dziewczyny rozbłysły; istniała duża szansa, że pomioty wracały z powierzchni po zakończeniu plagi. To z kolei oznaczało, że Theri obrała dobry kierunek. Z oczywistych względów nie mogła, ale przez chwilę miała ochotę uściskać nadchodzące mroczne pomioty.

– Beth, przygotuj Burzę Śnieżną, Varrik, zaskocz ich z lewej, tam przy tej kolumnie…

– To jest stalagnat, Hawke.

– … Avelina, Fenris, poczekajcie aż Bethany ich zamrozi – ciągnęła niezrażona Therina - wtedy jak najszybciej rozbijajcie. Ja zajmę się prawą flanką.

Wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie: pomioty wyczuły ich już chwilę wcześniej, ale i tak zaskoczone wpadły w pułapkę mroźnego uchwytu magii. Było ich jednak zbyt wiele, by czar objął wszystkich przeciwników: z prawej i lewej strony wysypały się pokraczne istoty. I wtedy właśnie napotkały bełty Varrika – Bianka w jego dłoniach śpiewała swoją rytmiczną pieśń – a także dwa miecze Theriny. Ostre do niemożliwości, lekkie i zgrabne, jak rączki antiviańskich tancerek: Nożyk i Płomień, jej dwa przedłużenia ciała, śmigały w powietrzu jak podmuchy wiatru.

Kątem oka ogarniała sytuację: Beth błyskawicami ogłuszała jednostki, które Varrik dobijał z kuszy; Avelina i Fenris poradzili sobie już z zamrożonymi pomiotami. Rudowłosa strażniczka taranowała tarczą małą grupę przeciwników, elf zaś uwijał się przy ostatnich pomiotach, które próbowały otoczyć go ze wszystkich stron. Theri z ledwością odwróciła od niego wzrok; walczący Fenris stanowił niesamowity widok. Mimo szczupłej budowy ciała, dwuręczny miecz w jego rękach zdawał się piórkiem; srebrne linie lyrium, bolesny stygmat przeszłości, ledwo fosforyzowały na ciele elfa – tym razem pomioty nie stanowiły większego zagrożenia, nie miał więc potrzeby czerpania mocy ze znaków.

Wydawało się, że jest już po walce, gdy w rogu pomieszczenia coś się poruszyło. Theri krzyknęła ostrzegawczo, ale było za późno: ognista kula pomknęła pomiędzy nich. Wybuch był ogłuszający: strop się posypał, kilka większych kamieni oderwało się i runęło w tuman ognia. Siła wybuchu odrzuciła ich od siebie; Theri została zatrzymana w locie przez kolumnę, w którą uderzyła. „Stalagnat" – poprawiła się w myśli. Brakowało powietrza, ogarnęła ją panika. „Uspokój się, do cholery!" próbowała zmusić swój umysł do posłuszeństwa; instynkt kazał jej chronić pozostałych, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak zlikwidować zagrożenie. Najszybciej jak mogła pozbierała się z klęczek i zlokalizowała emisariusza. „Stwórco, kręci kolejny czar!" – przemknęło przez jej myśl, gdy przez drobiny pyłu zauważyła szybkie ruchy rąk przeciwnika. „Nie, nie zginiemy tutaj, matka nas potrzebuje" – to było jak eliksir wytrzymałości. Momentalnie złapała za Nożyk – Płomienia nie było w pobliżu – i jak drapieżnik runęła na pomiota. Jego czar był już gotowy, już oddalił ręce, by rzucić go na dziewczynę, gdy w ostatnim momencie sztych miecza przebił prawą dłoń pomiota. Czar prysł, jak bańka mydlana, a Theri cofnęła broń, by w następnej sekundzie strącić głowę przeciwnika z kolumny jego ciała. „Stalagnatu…?" – zapytała siebie niezbyt przytomnie. Pył opadał powoli, ogień zgasł samoistnie – nie były to najlepsze warunki do jego rozprzestrzeniania. Odwróciła się w kierunku swojej drużyny. Avelina stała już na nogach i podnosiła spod gruzu pogiętą tarczę swojego męża: symbol templariuszy zniekształcił się kompletnie, farba odprysła od powierzchni metalu i teraz rysunek przypominał bardziej chaotyczny produkt dziecięcego umysłu, niż miecz ogarnięty płomieniami. Bethany podnosiła się ciężko, łapiąc za nogę z wyraźnym bólem na twarzy. Theri podbiegła do siostry i szybko oceniła, że noga została zwichnięta, złamania, na szczęście, nie było. Avelina uklękła obok:

– Znam się trochę na tym. Daj mi pochwy od twoich mieczy i chwilę czasu. Jak nowa to ta noga nie będzie, ale zawsze zwiększy to twoją mobilność, Beth – dodała strażniczka typowym dla siebie stanowczym tonem.

– A ojciec zawsze powtarzał, bym w końcu przestała robić zamieszanie pogodowe i nauczyła się uzdrowicielskiej magii – Bethany lekko uśmiechnęła się do siostry.

– Dobrze, że skończyło się jedynie na ostrzeżeniu od losu. Po powrocie poproszę Andersa, żeby uzupełnił twoje braki w magicznej edukacji – Theri oddychała już spokojnie. Beth żyła, to było najważniejsze. Wcześniej omiotła spojrzeniem pozostałych, każdy podnosił się o własnych siłach, więc najgorsze ich ominęło. O włos, ale jednak minęło.

Varrik mruczał pod nosem z niezadowoleniem, coś o Biance i zadrapaniu, a Fenris… Spojrzała na elfa. W milczeniu wyjął z cholewy buta prosty sztylet i naciął tkaninę swojego płaszcza. Jednym pociągnięciem rozpruł materiał tak, że otrzymał prowizoryczny bandaż. Zaczął mocować się z lewą rękawicą, powyżej której sączyła się krew. Z pewnością rana sprawiała ból, ale twarz elfa była niewzruszona. „Czy kiedyś musiał znosić bez mrugnięcia taki ból od swojego pana?" – zastanawiała się Theri, gdy szła w jego stronę.

– Pozwól, że pomogę – powiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Nie miała pojęcia jak to się działo, ale w jego obecności zawsze czuła się trochę jak zażenowana nastolatka.

Fenris nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

– Poradzę sobie – odpowiedział sucho.

– Nie wątpię, ale czy nie szybciej byłoby z moją pomocą?

Nie znała go długo. Po zaoferowaniu swoich umiejętności najemnika, Fenris był z nią na zaledwie kilku misjach, jednak potrafiła już niekiedy przebić się przez jego chłodną barierę. Wystarczyło podać dobry, praktyczny argument, coś, co uspokoiłoby jego sumienie, pozwoliło zachować niezależność przy jednoczesnej zgodzie na oferowaną propozycję. I tym razem znów Theri osiągnęła sukces: za wszelką cenę próbowała ukryć w sobie rodzący się uśmiech tryumfu, gdy elf spojrzał na nią przelotnie i po chwili kiwnął głową.

Najdelikatniej jak umiała rozpięła paski mocujące element zbroi. Ranę musiał otrzymać, gdy wybuch rzucił go na skały: ostry kawałek minerału wszedł pod skórę przy rękawicy i niewątpliwie wyzwalał fale bólu, ale świadczyło o tym jedynie intensywniejsze połyskiwanie lyrium. Poprosiła go, by usiadł i sięgnęła po bukłak z wodą. Usiadła ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przed Fenrisem, wzięła jego rękę i zmyła brud pomieszany z krwią. Najdelikatniej, jak umiała, złapała koniuszkami palców ostrą łupinę skały i pociągnęła ku sobie. Lyrium zaświeciło, krew zaczęła się sączyć, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się nawet pojedynczy jęk. „Chciałabym też być taka twarda" – pomyślała dziewczyna i chwyciła za małą butelkę wódki.

– Będzie trochę bolało – powiedziała bez sensu. On wiedział przecież, że będzie, a ona wiedziała, że nic nie odpowie. Ale w ten sposób oswajała nieznośną ciszę.

Przytrzymała lekko jego dłoń, by łatwiej manipulować butelką i dopiero w tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę, że go dotyka. Odkrycie było tak nagłe, że z wrażenia zastygła z wódką w ręku.

Do tej pory Fenris unikał wszelkiego kontaktu fizycznego; z początku uznała to za syndrom nieufności, ale z czasem przekonała się, iż jest w tym coś więcej, jakaś dziwna skaza. Nie podawał nikomu ręki na pożegnanie, skrzywił się, gdy Varrik prowadzony ciekawością dotknął płyt jego oryginalnego pancerza, odsunął się z odrazą, gdy Merrill chciała przestudiować kształt znaków, który wydał jej się dziwnie dalijski. Dziś, chyba pierwszy raz, dobrowolnie zgodził się na obcy dotyk i Therina właśnie do tego doszła.

„Opanuj się, kobieto!" – przywołała się w myślach do porządku i polała odrobinę alkoholu na ranę. Wyczuła delikatny skurcz mięśni, więc nawet nie zastanawiając się, co robi, zbliżyła twarz do jego ręki i zaczęła dmuchać na ranę. To był odruch – jako najstarsza z rodzeństwa zawsze opatrywała rany bliźniaków. Gdy Carver wracał z podwórkowej potyczki albo Bethany spadła z drzewa, to zawsze Theri była ich ratunkiem. Do matki nie chcieli iść w obawie przed kilkugodzinnym wykładem o niebezpieczeństwach i niesubordynacji. Tylko że Fenris nic nie wiedział o jej wspomnieniach, o jej nawykach starszej siostry. Bała się spojrzeć mu w oczy, więc sięgnęła od razu po długi kawałek materiału. A szkoda, bo wówczas ujrzałaby spojrzenie, jakiego jeszcze u elfa nie widziała: zaskoczone, zdezorientowane i miękkie. „Co ona robi?" – przeszło mu przez myśl, gdy Theri tak niespodziewanie załagodziła ból. Dotykała jego dłoni, a on nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś go dotykał. We wszystkim, co robiła, była taka delikatna. Gdy zawisła nad raną z butelką alkoholu, miała tak zdziwiony, zamyślony wzrok, że zaczął się zastanawiać, czy czasem linie lyrium nie ułożyły się dla niej w jakiś napis. A potem jeszcze to dziecięce zadowolenie z siebie, gdy dmuchała na piekącą skórę. Fenris skarcił się w myślach, że w ogóle zastanawiają go takie bzdury. Jednak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej zgrabnych palców, w których poszarpany, szary materiał zamieniał się w fachowo założony bandaż. Jego przedramię pokryły nachodzące na siebie ukośnie warstwy materiału, tak, że opatrunek przypominał kłos zboża. Theri rozdwoiła końcówkę tkaniny i zawiązała supeł. Całkiem zadowolona z dzieła dopiero teraz spojrzała w twarz swojemu pacjentowi. Para niesamowicie zielonych oczu patrzyła na nią badawczo. Drgnęła. Jeszcze nikt nigdy tak na nią nie patrzył. Hipnotyzująca zieleń tęczówek.

– Ekhm, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, moglibyśmy już ruszać. Na takie rzeczy zawsze będzie czas po powrocie – Varrik nie mógł się powstrzymać. To byłoby dla niego niezdrowe, gdyby darował sobie ten komentarz.

Elf mruknął „dziękuję", a Theri uśmiechnęła się tylko lekko. Poszukała Płomienia, włożyła go na siłę za pasek i wzięła Bethany pod rękę. Razem ruszyli w obranym wcześniej kierunku.

* * *

Wiedziała, że to koniec. Że już nic nie da się zrobić. W jaki sposób mogła myśleć tak jasno, tak logicznie? Przypomniała sobie: gdy umierał ojciec, było identycznie. Nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć, nie umiała krzyczeć. Ani płakać. Dlaczego nie mogła płakać, przecież w takich momentach się płacze? Bethany leżała na jej kolanach, w jej piersi sterczały dwie strzały. „Wypuścił dwie na raz. Dwie w jednym momencie. Skąd mają drewno na łuki? Na strzały? Skąd te czarne pióra na lotki?" – myślała. Bethany nie mogła oddychać. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie dała rady. Na końcu po prostu się uśmiechnęła. I tyle. Umarła. „Przez tą zwichniętą nogę nie mogła się uchylić, choć widziała łucznika" – przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy dłonią zamykała siostrze oczy. Wielkie, brązowe oczy jej ojca.

* * *

– Hawke? – Avelina stała u progu pokoju. Wokół było bardzo ciemno, całe mieszkanie Gamlena tonęło w zaduchu i mroku. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała.

– Hawke, nie możesz siedzieć w tej dziurze cały czas. To nic nie da, nic nie zmieni. Twoja matka też chce, byś w końcu wyszła do świata.

– Mama? – zapytała nieprzytomnie. Therina, tym razem, nie usłyszała od matki ani słowa wyrzutu, ani jednego oskarżenia, obarczenia winą. Ale nie musiała.

– Jeśli twoją matką jest Leandra Amell, to tak, właśnie ona – rzekła zirytowana strażniczka. Podeszła do dziewczyny i złapała ją za ramię. – Sama załatwia wszystkie formalności w sprawie tej waszej posiadłości rodzinnej, ale ty mogłabyś chociaż pokazać się wicehrabiemu. No już, zbieraj się. I, na Stwórcę, zrób coś z tymi włosami, bo wyglądasz jak pomalowany na rudo snopek siana.

– Ja? – zapytała Theri, posyłając Avelinie lekki uśmiech i wymownie spoglądając na jej włosy.

– A pewnie. Nie wiem, czemu niby kasztan miałby być lepszy od marchwi. Roślina to roślina – wzruszyła ramionami.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. [Inspiracja: Inon Zur, Aubrey Ashburn - Leliana's Song (In Uthenera)]**

Była wściekła. Szła jak zwykle na czele gromady, ale tym razem nawet Merrill za nią nie nadążała.

– Theri! Dlaczego tak się śpieszysz?

– Stokrotka w końcu mówi z sensem – wydyszał Varrik. – Czy wicehrabia poinformował cię o jakiejś premii za błyskawiczne zlikwidowanie przestępców? To byłoby do niego co najmniej niepodobne.

– Przepraszam – burknęła niezadowolona Hawke. Jej wzrok mimochodem padł na białowłosego wojownika, który zamykał pochód. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zaklęła tak parszywie, że nawet Izabela stanęła jak wryta.

– Ktoś tu kogoś mocno zdenerwował… – Varrik zapomniał o niedawnej zadyszce i z satysfakcją obrócił się ku Fenrisowi. Już czytał w myślach pierwszy rozdział swojej nowej powieści i z zadowolenia aż zatarł masywne dłonie.

Anders, zdezorientowany, patrzył to na oddalającą się w zastraszającym tempie Hawke, to znów na elfa. Ten ostatni, wydawał się nie mniej zaskoczony zaistniałą sytuacją.

– Coś ty jej zrobił? – gniewnie zapytał uzdrowiciel.

– Nie mam pojęcia… – wymruczał Fenris i dopiero po chwili dodał, jakby sobie przypominając: – …plugawcu.

Bandyci okazali się tak mało oporną materią, że Hawke miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś z niej zadrwił. Weszła po kolana do zimnej wody, by zmyć choć część krwawych plam ze swojego ubrania. „Pieprzone Okaleczone Wybrzeże. Ciągnące się jak glut ścieżki, cuchnące szczynami zarośla i lodowata woda. Czy czasem ktoś nie ułożył tego specjalnie dla mnie?". Zmiana temperatury otrzeźwiła ją nieco, więc z już większym spokojem zarządziła „umniejszanie wartości cielesnych powłok" niedawnych bandytów. Po powrocie do miasta wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się w swoje strony. Hawke modliła się w duchu, by Avelina także „cumowała" u siebie, w barakach straży, ale to nie był jej dobry dzień – strażniczka od razu podążyła na patrol. Theri miała już ruszyć za nią pod byle pretekstem, gdy usłyszała ciche pytanie:

– Coś się stało, Hawke?

Czerwień oblała jej policzki, krew uderzyła do głowy, pięści bezwiednie się zacisnęły.

– Następnym razem poproś, jeśli zabraknie ci papieru czy atramentu. Myślałam, że po Głębokich Ścieżkach stać cię nawet na pewne luksusy, ale widzę, że się pomyliłam – wyrzuciła przez zęby.

Fenris musiał mieć naprawdę głupią minę, bo nie zakończyła na tym, chcąc dobić przeciwnika.

– No tak! – tu starała się karykaturalnie obniżyć ton swojego głosu. – Jestem niedostępnym, samowystarczalnym elfem. Niech się Hawke cieszy, że w ogóle przyjdę. Nie będę się bawił w jakieś głupie odpisywanie na wiadomości! – ostatnie słowa wykrzyczała.

Fenris skamieniał. Teraz wszystko było jasne. Starał się opanować, ale nie wyszło. Zupełnie nie wyszło.

– Myślisz, że niewolników uczy się czytać i pisać?! – kilku mieszczan obejrzało się na nich z oburzeniem, ale jednocześnie wąska uliczka Górnego Miasta natychmiast się wyludniła.

Theri poczuła, jak jakieś zimne kleszcze zaciskają się wokół jej piersi. „Brawo, Hawke, pogratulować inteligencji" – przemknęło jej przez myśl, zanim jedynym rozsądnym pytaniem spróbowała zatuszować swoją pomyłkę.

– Ale… skąd wiedziałeś o wypadzie?

– Varrik powiedział mi w Wisielcu – nie sądziła, że jego głos może obniżyć się do takich rejestrów. Mógł.

Therina chciała przeprosić, chciała znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, ale nie zdążyła. Elf, w typowej dla siebie, lekko pochylonej postawie, zniknął już za zakrętem uliczki. „Ze swoją głupotą powinnam starać się o posadę w Twierdzy, przyjęliby mnie tam jak swoją" – pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą i skierowała swe kroki w kierunku domu. Cały kolejny dzień obmyślała plan rehabilitacyjny.

* * *

Była tam tylko raz, nocą, gdy się poznali. Razem „wyczyścili" posiadłość z cieni, demonów i nieumarłych, ale Danarius zdążył im umknąć. Później nikt z grupy nie widział już tych pomieszczeń, elf dał jasno do zrozumienia, że nie pozwoli na zrobienie z jego mieszkania drugiego Wisielca. Varrik i Izabela byli bardzo zawiedzeni.

Zapukała do drzwi. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, czy to wystarczało, ale kołatka została oderwana i widniał po niej tylko jaśniejszy ślad na drewnie. Nie było reakcji. Chciała odejść, ale zmusiła się do drugiej próby. Podczas pukania drzwi uchyliły się tak nagle, a długie ostrze zalśniło tak groźnie, że Theri bez namysłu wyrzuciła z siebie:

– Pokój temu domowi!

To było pierwsze, co jej przyszło na myśl: stara, tradycyjna formuła gościnności, używana przez Fereldeńczyków. Therina była jednak pewna, że to nie sam fakt wizyty uruchomił w jej głowie ową formułę, ale słowo „pokój", naturalne przy widmie oburęcznego miecza.

Fenris zatrzymał ostrze i popatrzył wyczekująco na dziewczynę.

– Uch, przestraszyłeś mnie – próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło słabo. – Czy mogę wejść?

Wahał się wyraźnie, ale w końcu mruknął „chodź" i zatrzasnął za nią drzwi. Posiadłość tonęła w półmroku, ciężkie kotary i unoszący się pył kamuflowały nie tylko obecną porę roku, ale i porę dnia. Szła za Fenrisem po starych, skrzypiących schodach i rozłażących się zielonych dywanach, aż doszła do pomieszczenia, które musiało być częścią zamieszaną przez elfa. I nie świadczył o tym bynajmniej porządek, przytulny wystój, czy dzienne oświetlenie: nie, tych elementów tam nie było. Poznała to po jego zbroi, leżącej starannie na jednym z foteli. Tylko pancerz doczekał się należytej opieki. Reszta została skwitowana w myślach Theriny jako „burdel na kółkach".

– Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? – zapytał Fenris idealnie neutralnym tonem.

„Nie poprosił, bym usiadła. Pewnie chce się mnie jak najszybciej pozbyć".

– W zasadzie to chciałam cię przeprosić. Domyślność bryłkowca sprawiła, że pochopnie wyciągnęłam wnioski i… tak – zakończyła. Być może jej myśli miały wyrafinowanie bryłkowca, ale zgrabność słów zdecydowanie należała do bronto.

Fenris ledwo dostrzegalnie uniósł kąciki ust.

– Rozumiem, że te pochopne wnioski dotyczyły mojej niedostępnej natury i samowystarczalności?

„Stwórco, myślał nad tym! Musiało go zaboleć" – zdążyła wydedukować, nim z zakłopotaną miną odrzekła:

– Nie, twojej niechęci do mnie.

Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale nie powiedział nic. Theri poczuła, że się czerwieni coraz bardziej i jeżeli nic z tym nie zrobi, po wyjściu własnoręcznie zakopie się w piaszczystej glebie Okaleczonego Wybrzeża.

– Cholera, zaraz się okaże, że domysły są bliżej prawdy niż sądziłam i moja wizyta na nic – nadrobiła szerokim uśmiechem i wyciągnęła z przytaszczonego koszyka wino. – Przy remoncie posesji znaleźliśmy szczątki rodzinnej działalności w zakresie winotwórstwa, sądziłam, że może będziesz miał ochotę na darmową degustację specjału Amellów. Więc jak, odważysz się? – dodała zadziornie.

Elf uśmiechnął się minimalnie bardziej i kazał jej zaczekać. Po jego zniknięciu Theri dokładniej przyjrzała się pomieszczeniu. Z nieukrywaną satysfakcją dostrzegła dwie puste butelki po winie, walające się po podłodze. „Ha, prezent trafiony!" – zatryumfowała w myślach. Kątem oka dostrzegła też wystający z szafy gryf. Próbowała się powstrzymać, ale elfa ciągle nie było i zaczynała się nudzić. To było ponad jej siły, podeszła do szafy, otworzyła ją delikatnie i wyciągnęła zakurzoną lutnię. Dmuchnęła na nią i obłok kurzu poruszył stężałe powietrze pomieszczenia. Usiadła na wolnym fotelu, mając naprzeciw siebie siedzącą zbroję. Parsknęła śmiechem i uznawszy, że lepszej widowni nie mogła znaleźć, przesunęła palcami po strunach.

Fenris wygrzebał w końcu dwa całe kieliszki z kredensu. Przecierał je właśnie szmatką, gdy usłyszał jakąś melodię. Zaskoczony nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia, bezszelestnie wracał do pomieszczenia, gdzie zostawił Therinę. Ściany odbijały echem słowa piosenki, którą śpiewała:

_hahren na _

_melana salin_

_emma ir abelas_

_souver'inan isala_

_hamin_

Wiedział, co to za pieśń. Niewolnice śpiewały ją w Tevinterze, z tym, że w ich ustach te słowa miały ironiczne zabarwienie. Wieczny sen elfickich przodków i śmierć niewolnika miały tylko jedną wspólną cechę: uwalniały od niechcianego świata.

_vhenan him_

_dor'felas_

Zadrżał. Ten głos otulał jego duszę zimną, jedwabną materią. Ona zaś dostrzegła, jak elf opiera się o futrynę drzwi.

_in uthenera _

Intensywnie zielone oczy spoczęły na niej. Odpowiedziała im.

_na revas_

Dzięki Merrill wiedziała, o czym mówi ta pieśń, choć nie znała mowy elfów. I dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że popełniła błąd, śpiewając ją tak bezmyślnie w otoczeniu Fenrisa. Nie przestawał na nią patrzeć. Strach wypełnił jej gardło, chciała przeprosić, ale wiedziała, że słowa są nieodpowiednie. Już wstawała by wybiec z posiadłości, gdy on, jakby dopiero przebudzony, wyciągnął pospiesznie rękę zatrzymując ją tym gestem.

– Dokończ – szepnął. I nie było w tym rozkazu, złości, czy smutku. Była prośba, którą spełniła, przelewając w swój głos wszystkie doświadczone przed chwilą emocje.

_vir sulahn'nehn_

_vir dirthera_

_vir samahl la numin_

_vir 'lath sa'vunin'_

Jej smukłe palce odnalazły odpowiednie miejsca na strunach i ostatni dźwięk zawibrował w przestrzeni komnaty. Powstała cisza była ogłuszająca.

– Przepraszam, dopiero jak zaczęłam, zdałam sobie sprawę…

– Masz ładny głos.

Wyrwało jej się jakieś „och" i podziękowała patrząc na swoje buty. „Hawke, jesteś Hawke! Masz dwadzieścia dwa lata, a nie trzynaście! Głowa do góry, uśmiech na twarz, ironia na język. Już!".

Theri odłożyła lutnię do szafy, spojrzała na elfa i z zadziornością powiedziała:

– To kieliszki od szampana, nie wiem, czy ten wspaniały trunek godzi się traktować z taką ignorancją.

– Myślę, że lepiej dla niego, jeśli stopniowo będzie się przyzwyczajał do coraz gorszych warunków – parsknął elf.

Theri zaczęła się śmiać w głos.

– Ej, nie jest tak źle, przecież po Głębokich Ścieżkach nasze żołądki nie muszą już codziennie trawić kotletów z grzybów głębinowych, gulaszu-nieszpodzianki z Wisielca, czy tej owsianki o niepokojącej konsystencji, jaką robi Merrill. Czekaj, jak ją nazwała Izabela? Aha, „co nahara sto mabara". Heh, ona gwałci nawet fleksję!

Wino było bardzo słodkie. Gdy szkło wypełniało już tylko powietrze, Fenris przyniósł dwie nowe, pełne butelki. By przepłukać gardło.

– Agreggio Pavali – szepnął Fenris, gdy pociągnął pierwszy łyk prosto z gwintu. – Musiałem serwować je gościom Danariusa.

Chwilę patrzył na czarną, matową butelkę, po czym zacisnął korek z powrotem, zamachnął się i rzucił wino na przeciwległą ścianę. Echo poniosło huk po wszystkich pomieszczeniach posiadłości, a karminowa plama malowniczo ozdobiła tapetę.

– Dobrze, że potrafię jeszcze cieszyć się z małych przyjemności.

Fenris odwracał się właśnie od swoich myśli a z powrotem do Theriny, gdy smukła butelka śmignęła mu przed nosem i rozprysła się na końcu komnaty.

– Fakt, coś w tym jest – powiedziała uradowana dziewczyna. – Chyba muszę potrenować w domu, póki jeszcze nie pomalowali ścian.

– Mam przynieś kolejne? – zapytał rozbawiony Fenris. Ta kobieta zadziwiała go z każdą sekundą bardziej.

– Nie, powinnam się już zbierać.

Elf w życiu nie przyznałby się, nawet przed samym sobą, że zrobiło mu się żal. Ale zrobiło mu się.

– Tylko chciałabym cię jeszcze o coś zapytać – powiedziała Theri. – Nie mogę liczyć, że jesteś pijany po kilku kieliszkach?

– Nie mogę liczyć, że to było to pytanie?

– Bez obaw, wszystko będzie dobrze, jeśli pójdziesz na współpracę – Theri puściła elfowi oczko. – A tak na poważnie: nie chciałbyś, bym nauczyła cię czytać?

Spodziewał się tego. Po jej minie, tam, w uliczce Górnego Miasta poznał, że było jej przykro i będzie próbowała to odkręcić.

– Potrafię bez tego żyć, nie potrzebuję litości – odrzekł starając się, by jego głos nie zawadził o nieprzyjemne tony.

– Litości? – była zdziwiona. – Przecież zawsze jest coś, czego się nie potrafi. Coś, czego można się nauczyć.

– W takim razie czego nie potrafisz ty, Therino Hawke? – był przekonany, że to wprawi ją w zakłopotanie, więc cieszyło go jego zgrabne wyjście z sytuacji, ale dziewczyna, po chwili ciszy, zapytała:

– Ale zostanie to między nami?

Kiwnął niecierpliwie głową. Therina skrzywiła się i podreptała chwilę w miejscu.

– Nie umiem pływać – wyrzuciła z siebie tak szybko, jakby miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu elf nic nie zarejestruje.

– No to mamy remis.

Usłyszawszy to, Theri uniosła kąciki ust.

– Więc? Zabrać następnym razem ze sobą książkę? Mam w biblioteczce coś, co powinno cię zainteresować: wspomnienia samego Shartana. Tego, który…

– …poprowadził niewolników na Imperium Tevinter – dokończył Fenris i po chwili powiedział cichym, spokojnym głosem: – Zawsze chciałem dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Być może to jest moja szansa.

Gdy kiwnęła głową, dodał z rzadkim u niego, szelmowskim uśmiechem:

– Mój nauczyciel będzie musiał wykazać się cierpliwością, inaczej w momencie odwrócenia ról, może przeżyć „głęboki" szok.

Zrobiła minę, mówiącą: „Ty draniu!", ale nie powiedziała nic. Zabrała koszyk i ruszyła do wyjścia. Tuż przy drzwiach obróciła się i spojrzała na niego. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale te szmaragdowe oczy wymiotły z jej głowy wszelkie słowa. Nacisnęła klamkę. Światło dnia na zewnątrz niemal ją oślepiło.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

– Słyszałam, że Kiria Cousland boi się pająków – powiedziała Theri. Jaskinia była usłana trupami wielgachnych odwłoków, obrzydliwe włochate nóżki niemal sięgały stropu.

– Bohaterka Fereldenu? Nie, to pewnie jakaś głupia historia na miarę Varrika – odrzekła Avelina, czyszcząc pancerz z lepkiej pajęczyny.

– Wypraszam sobie – odezwał się urażony krasnolud. – Już chyba wiem, o czym napiszę moją kolejną książkę. Odważna powieść o pełnej pogardy dla świata i niespełnionej erotycznie nieustraszonej wojowniczce. Jej płomienne włosy pobudzały umysły i…

– Jeszcze jedno słowo, krasnoludzie, a będziesz leżał jak te pająki: swoimi parszywymi nóżkami do góry.

– To prawda – włączył się Anders. – Kiria bała się pająków. Pamiętam, jak kiedyś obudziła krzykiem całą Twierdzę Czuwania, a chodziło o jednego, małego pajączka…

– Znasz królową Fereldenu?! – zakrzyknęli wszyscy razem.

– A znam. Uratowała mnie przed templariuszami. Zanim zobaczyłem, jak wiesza się na szyi Alistaira Theirina, pozwoliłem sobie na kilka bezczelnych żartów i niedwuznacznych komentarzy. Nie miałem pojęcia, że stała przede mną nie zwykła Szara Strażniczka, tylko sama Bohaterka i królowa. Ale…– wymownie obejrzał się na otaczające go odwłoki – …to historia na kiedy indziej.

Varrik wyraził zachwyt przyszłą opowieścią uzdrowiciela, Avelina była zdegustowana rzekomą słabością słynnej Bohaterki, a Theri spojrzała znów na pająki.

– Swoją drogą, nie są to najprzyjemniejsze stworzenia. O ile lepiej byłoby, gdyby zamiast pająków spadały z sufitu… – włożyła palec do ust – …hmm… śnieżne tygrysy!

– Tak, takie słodkie, duże kociaki z błękitnym futerkiem – rozmarzył się Anders.

– I spuszczałyby się na przędzy pajęczyny, za każdym razem robiąc takie urocze: mrrrrauu!

– Jesteście stuknięci – podsumowała strażniczka.

– Ej, Hawke, wiesz, to może być nowa konwencja pisarska – oczy Varrika zalśniły. – Historie pełne niemożliwych stworzeń czy nieznanych krain z załamanymi prawami przyrody. Takie baśnie dla dorosłych. Ha, już widzę tłumy ludzi spotykające się, by zainscenizować bitwę bohaterów z… na przykład z owłosionymi na stopach, człekopodobnymi stworami! Hawke, co ty na to?

– Wyyypas. Ale Anders też ma owłosione stopy.

– Hej!

– Tylko jakby nazwać taką nową konwencję…

– Może: moja chora fantazja? Chodźmy już – Avelina miała najwyraźniej dość.

– Fantazja? Hmmm… a może tak z większą gracją… może… fantasy? Co ty na to, Bianka? – Varrik pogładził z czułością swoją kuszę. Bianka była za.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. [Inspiracja: Inon Zur – Mage Pride]**

– Pasuję, nie mam już do tego cierpliwości. To jakaś głupia gra – powiedziała Avelina i odsunęła się od stołu.

– _Kiedy powiem sobie „dość", a ja wiem, że to już niedługo_ – zaśpiewała Theri, zamykając z emfazą oczy.

– Hawke, tobie też radzę skończyć, im bardziej pijana jesteś, tym bardziej cię ogrywają – strażniczka wymownie spojrzała na przeciwległą stronę stolika. – Za chwilę nawet wsparcie pierwszej zdziry w Kirkwall nic ci nie da.

– Pierwszej! Czy to nie brzmi dumnie? – Izabela przytuliła mocno Therinę i pocałowała ją w zaróżowiony od śmiechu i alkoholu policzek.

– Moje drogie panie, z tym oto, obecnym tu uzdrowicielem Andersem, Jedynieobserwatorem Ksiądzęciem Sebastianem oraz z tymże elfem, zwanym potocznie Ponurakiem, jesteśmy zmuszeni poinformować o poniesionej przez panie porażce – Varrik wyłożył wachlarz kart na stół. Kobiety wydały z siebie przeciągły jęk. – Jednocześnie moim obowiązkiem jest przypomnieć paniom, że ustaloną zapłatą jest wykonanie przez panie dzisiejszego wieczoru niezapomnianego przedstawienia, którego forma dla nas niespodzianką, dla pań dowolnością będzie.

– Dobra, zamknij się, krasnoludzie – Hawke pod wpływem alkoholu miała sangwiniczne wahania nastroju.

Fenris nie odzywał się w ogóle, ale widać było po nim, że jest zadowolony. Anders z rozmarzeniem odchylił głowę i zaczął głośno myśleć:

– Może przyczepimy wam puchate szale do bioder, żebyście udawały kotki, mmm?

– Anders, ty zoofilu! Ja nie zamierzam brać w tym udziału, poza tym tylko pomagałam – Avelina pospiesznie zebrała się z krzesła i przebąknąwszy coś o jakimś patrolu w Dokach, ulotniła się, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować.

– _Szczęśliwej drogi już czas, mapę życia w sercu masz!_ – Therina obrała sobie za punkt odbiorczy rudą kitę, znikającą już między stolikami. Ruda kita nie przejęła się tym faktem.

– Hej, kochana, nie zawodź tak, bo serce się kraja, a mamy misję przed sobą – szturchnęła ją Izabela, niezbyt szczęśliwa z karcianej porażki. Myślała intensywnie, jakby się tutaj odgryźć mężczyznom. W chwili gdy ujrzała znane wszystkim stałym bywalcom gospody tancerki, oczy jej niebezpiecznie rozbłysły.

– Skarbie – szepnęła do ucha Therinie – znasz układ, jaki zawsze wykonują te płotki? – tu znacząco kiwnęła na skromnie ubrane dziewczęta. Wchodziły właśnie na podium, pod prześwitującymi chustami, obszytymi miedzianymi blaszkami, nie miały nic.

– Na Stwórcę, przecież dziś niedziela! Co one wyprawiają? – zgorszył się Sebastian.

– Dzień święty święcą – odrzekł Varrik. Wszyscy mężczyźni, oprócz księcia Starkhaven, ryknęli śmiechem.

– Na pamięć – Theri odpowiedziała piratce. – Co tydzień odstawiają przecież to samo przedstawienie. Do-do-mu! Do-do-mu! – Hawke przestawiła się na program bojowy.

– Ciii! Mam lepszy pomysł. Może uda się zaliczyć dwie dziurki przy jednym kiju.

– Cooooo?

– Słuchaj – Izabela pochyliła się i długo szeptała coś dziewczynie. Theri z każdą chwilą uśmiechała się coraz bardziej demonicznie.

– Nie podoba mi się to – mruknął Fenris, ale reszta kompani, wyłączając Sebastiana, była już zbyt podekscytowana, żeby czymkolwiek się przejmować.

Zabrzmiały pierwsze takty muzyki. Elf prychnął gniewnie, odgadując repertuar. Melodia mogła być ładna, ale dlaczego musiała się nazywać „Duma maga" i mieć słowa właśnie w Arcanum, języku Imperium?

W tym momencie Theri i Izabela wstały z miejsca.

– Macie swoją wygraną! – rzuciła piratka. Podeszła do rozpoczynających taniec młodych dziewcząt i dwoma ruchami zdarła z piękności podzwaniające lekko chusty. Nagie uciekły z piskiem do sąsiedniej sali. Zespół muzyków zwolnił, ale gdy Izabela znaczącym gestem kazała grać dalej, posłuchali.

– Panowie – Varrik mocniej usadowił się na krześle. – To nasz szczęśliwy dzień.

– Zgroza – powiedział Sebastian, gdy Hawke omotała materiał wokół bioder, a potem zdjęła spodnie i zawiązała bluzkę tak, że odsłoniła cały brzuch. Izabela zrobiła wszystko w odwrotnej kolejności: najpierw się obnażyła i dopiero potem narzuciła na ciało egzotyczną chustę.

_Tuihemeh toi ma Dore_

_Omnare vira tir rena_

_Turena dorena_

Łagodny głos śpiewającej elfki poruszył powietrze. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich gości Wisielca, Hawke i Izabela zaczęły tańczyć ten sam układ, który od tygodni prezentowały dwie, przed chwilą ogołocone (dosłownie) z ubrań dziewczęta. Theri i piratka ruszały się jednak zdecydowanie ponętniej od swoich poprzedniczek, które ten taniec wykonywały jak robotę do odbębnienia – ładnie, ale bez pasji. Teraz, bywalcy gospody wybałuszali oczy na dwa niespodziewane zjawiska: Izabela nachylała się w stronę lady tak, że barman nie trafił z piwem do kufla, a Hawke poruszała biodrami w taki sposób, że rozległy się nieprzyzwoite okrzyki. Miedziane blaszki połyskiwały obok odsłoniętych, wijących się fragmentów ciał.

_Tuihemeh toi ma dore _

_Omne omne vira tir madore _

_Turena dorena_

Varrik, Sebastian, Anders i Fenris siedzieli oniemiali przy jednym z bocznych stolików. Żaden z nich nie reagował już na ociekającą seksem Izabelę – mieli to na co dzień. Ale z Hawke była inna sprawa. Jej smukła sylwetka drgała pod rytmem melodii, biodra i pośladki ruszały się kusząco, odsłonięte nogi w wysokich trzewikach przyciągały lepkie spojrzenia, tak jak płaski brzuch, mocno wcięty talią. Rozpuszczone, ciemnorude włosy, opadające na plecy, ramiona i dekolt, uśmiech pełnych, krwistoczerwonych ust, zalotne spojrzenie roziskrzonych, błękitnych oczu – wszystko to sprawiało, że przyjaciele Theriny spoglądali na nią inaczej niż dotychczas.

– Na tyłek Andrasty, ależ ona jest piękna! – wyszeptał ktoś z sąsiedniego stolika. Fenris nie wiedział dlaczego, ale miał ochotę uderzyć go w twarz. Mocno.

– Hej, lalunia! Jesteś bardziej boska niż Boska!

– Pokaż cycki, pokaż cycki!

– Słodkie! Ile bierzecie za godzinę?

_Domna miri sollia _

_Sidanomi_

_Turena dorena_

Dźwięki stały się pociągłe, śliskie, Izabela i Hawke zbliżyły się do siebie, sunąc zgodnie z melodią. Wiedziano, że w tym momencie układ „Dumy maga" przewidywał złapanie się dziewcząt za ramiona i powolne, faliste zejście ich ciał do kucek. Therina wyczytała jednak coś w gestach Izabeli i przed oczami całego żywego inwentarza Wisielca, zaczęły się całować. Wszyscy (oprócz czterech mężczyzn, zasiadających przy bocznym stoliku) wstali ze swych siedzeń z okrzykiem radości. Zaczęto nawet rzucać dziewczynom monety. Powietrze zgęstniało od gorących oddechów. Rytm nagle przyspieszył, melodia została wzbogacona o szybkie uderzenia bębenka.

_Tuihemeh toi ma dore _

_Omnere mia dirmrena_

_Turena dorena_

Theri i Izabela były właśnie na kuckach, dłonie wyplotły już sobie z włosów, usta oderwały od siebie i zaczęły przybliżać się na czworaka do publiczności. W rytm uderzeń bębenka wyginały plecy i ramiona, przypominając dzikie, seksowne kotki.

– Anders, coś dla ciebie – zauważył Varrik.

Dziewczyny przeturlały się na boki i wykonały przewrót w tył, kusząco podnosząc przy tym jedną nogę; wyszło im to zdecydowanie lepiej, niż posągowym tancerkom. Wyrazisty rytm sprawiał, że krew zaczęła biec podług tempa melodii. Szybki ruch biodrem (chusta z blaszkami zadźwięczała), dwa małe cofnięcia do siebie i drugie szybkie wyrzucenie nogi w przód. I tak kilka razy. Hawke z radością stwierdziła, że wszyscy są albo zachwyceni, albo zahipnotyzowani. Do tych ostatnich definitywnie należeli jej przyjaciele.

Izabela kiwnęła głową: przyszedł czas na punkt kulminacyjny. W kolejnej sekundzie piratka i Hawke pochyliły się i zalotnie przywołały jednym palcem przypadkowych gości gospody. Izabela miała o tyle łatwiej, że trafiła na odważnego lub po prostu napalonego mężczyznę; Theri swojego wybranka musiała wyprowadzić z zastania, złapała więc jego rękę i ułożyła sobie wokół talii. Zapewne z powodu osłabienia alkoholem ręka ta szybko opadła na jej pośladki.

– Festis bei umo canavarum – szepnął do siebie Fenris i zacisnął pod stołem pięści.

Hawke i Izabela wiły się przy, czy może bardziej na swoich tymczasowych wybrankach, a gdy śpiew elfki doszedł do pociągłego „Aa…", obie przycisnęły prawe nogi do pleców mężczyzn, jednocześnie całym ciałem odchylając się do tyłu. Dłonie niemal sennie zakreśliły łuk przed wiwatującą widownią.

Theri zobaczyła wówczas (mimo obrazu do góry nogami), że jej przyjaciele mają nietęgie miny. „Ha, chcieliście rozrywki, proszę bardzo!" – ucieszyła się w duchu. Istotnie, jakoś nie było im do śmiechu. Piwne oczy Andersa przechodziły z Hawke na jej „tancerza" i z powrotem, a dłonie dziwnym trafem zaczęły go świerzbić. Sebastian już od dłuższego czasu odmawiał po cichu litanię do Andrasty, jednak o ile wcześniej błagał Ją o wybaczenie grzechów zbłąkanych owieczek, o tyle teraz prosił o niezwłoczne rozprawienie się z „parszywymi czcicielami zła". Fenris próbował jednocześnie zabić wzrokiem nieszczęśnika na parkiecie i zabrać Hawke do stolika samą siłą woli, a Varrik pojął właśnie, że Rivianka ostatecznie wygrała.

Piosenka się skończyła. „Dzięki niech będą Stwórcy", „Koniec tego pieprzonego tevinterskiego zawodzenia", „Przy tym nawet Krąg nie wydaje się taki zły", „Jeszcze się odgryzę, Rivianko…. choć może nie w ten sam sposób" – pomyśleli. Dziewczyny były czerwone ze zmęczenia, ale i szczęśliwe.

– I co, jak wam się podobała spłata długu, a? – Izabela była w przepysznym nastroju. Chyba nawet nie zauważyła, jak pobrzękująca chusta spadła z jej ciała. A może zauważyła, tylko miała to gdzieś.

Ona i Theri chciały już wrócić do stolika, gdy ich „tancerze" upomnieli się o swoje: przyciągnęli do siebie kobiety i obdarzyli lubieżnymi uśmiechami.

– Koniec przedstawienia, chłopcy – powiedziała Hawke i wyplątała się z niechcianych objęć. Mężczyźnie jednak nie za bardzo się to spodobało: szarpnął rękę Theriny i chciał już zanurzyć głowę w jej dekoldzie, gdy został po prostu zmieciony. Zanim obsada przy wisielnianym barze zdołała zorientować się w temacie, niedawny partner taneczny Theri został przymocowany do lady za pomocą bełtu, strzały i dwóch silnych ciosów w szczękę. Jeszcze żaden przeciwnik, w całej dotychczasowej historii drużyny, nie miał okazji przyjąć czterech ciosów w tym samym momencie. Sam zainteresowany, sądząc po minie, uznał to za wątpliwy zaszczyt.

Hawke była rozpromieniona.

– Kochaaaaacie mnie! – zawołała. Dopiero teraz przypomniano sobie, że jest nieźle wcięta.

– Przeklęci dżentelmeni. A mnie to nikt nie raczył uratować?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Izabelę. Jej „partner" zastygł z ręką na piersiach piratki. Miał w oczach śmiertelne przerażenie.

– Nie chcieliśmy cię pozbawiać twojej ulubionej formy rozrywki, Rivianko – odburknął Varrik.

– Och, w sumie racja, dzięki – powiedziała i jakby nigdy nic pociągnęła zdezorientowanego mężczyznę na piętro gospody.

Hawke rozanielonym wzrokiem śledziła miny swoich przyjaciół. Po chwili zapytała niewinnie:

– To co, gramy dalej w Grzechotnika?

* * *

**[Poza piosenką-inspiracją, zawarto fragmenty utworów: O.N.A. – Kiedy powiem sobie dość; Vox – Szczęśliwej drogi już czas]**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. [Inspiracja do walk w posiadłości Fenrisa: Audiomachine – 11 Days In Hell] **

Noc była bezgwiezdna. Podmuchy wściekłego wiatru porywały ich namioty, więc postanowili zawinąć się w dostępny materiał i zmusić jakoś organizmy do zignorowania niesprzyjających dla snu warunków. Trzymanie warty nie było wobec tej pogody najgorszym losem, więc Fenris z całkiem niezłym usposobieniem oparł plecy o chłodną, chropowatą korę drzewa.

Godziny mijały, a przez jego głowę przemknęło milion myśli. Co dziwne, w większości nie były gorzkie. Jeszcze trzy lata temu musiał liczyć sam na siebie. Szczuto na niego łowców, poszukiwano w każdym miejscu, zabierano godziny snu, wypełniano serce stałą dawką niepokoju. Nawet po zamieszkaniu w zrujnowanej posesji Górnego Miasta, pierwsze noce nie były tymi przespanymi. Aż znalazł się w kompanii Hawke. Mógł nie zgadzać się ze wszystkimi, mógł się z nimi kłócić i mieć ich dość, ale odkrył któregoś dnia, że miał do nich zaufanie. No, może wyłączywszy tego plugawca i naiwną Dalijkę. Razem byli dziwną mieszanką charakterów, skotłowaniem idei, dążeń i pragnień. Elf lubił samotność, półmrok swojej posiadłości, wyciszenie zmysłów. Ale lubił też cotygodniowe spotkania w Wisielcu, wspólne wypady, a nawet głupie, infantylne rozmowy.

Westchnął. Spojrzenie zielonych oczu ześlizgnęło się z nieokreślonej przestrzeni na bardzo określoną sylwetkę. Była pogrążona we śnie. Leżała na boku, okutana w płaszcz i połacie materiału, będące wcześniej namiotem; przypominała trochę ofiarę pajęczego ataku. Wiedział, że lubiła, gdy wiał mocny wiatr, ale wiedział też, że była zmarzluchem. Odczuł dziwny niepokój. Kiedy nauczył się o niej tego wszystkiego? Bezwiednie rejestrował szczegóły jej wyglądu. Ciemnorude pasma włosów wyswobodziły się spod tyranii warkocza i opadły na jej spokojne czoło. Pierś unosiła się powoli i rytmicznie. Lewa ręka leżała na trawie, wierzchem do góry. Fenrisowi przyszło na myśl, że ta delikatna ręka, leżąca tak bezbronnie i bezsilnie, odsłaniająca nadgarstek w dziwnie poruszający sposób, potrafi bardzo okrutnie zabijać.

Wrócił myślami do tamtej nocy, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył, jak walczyła. Rzeź na placu obcowiska była niezwykła, ale dopiero to, co zobaczył w jego obecnej posesji sprawiło, że uznał Therinę za wyjątkowo zdolną wojowniczkę. Cienie zaatakowały wówczas tak gromadnie, że Fenris i jego nowi, jak sądził tymczasowi sprzymierzeńcy, musieli zaatakować pojedynczo, każdy chroniąc samego siebie. Gdy demony i zjawy zniknęły, zdali sobie sprawę, że brakuje Hawke. Podbiegli do jednego z pomieszczeń; Fenris zobaczył, jak dziewczyna szła samotnie w kierunku kolumny cieni, plugawców i nieumarłych. Nikt nie zdążyłby jej pomóc. „Co ona wyprawia?" – pomyślał wówczas elf. I wtedy zobaczył taniec Theriny Hawke. Taniec śmierci. Uniosła dwa miecze jednocześnie, by ciąć z góry na dół, okręcając się przy tym wokół własnej osi i posuwając naprzód. Z pierwszymi dwoma obrotami Nożyk i Płomień szły równolegle, z kolejnymi obrotami Theri wprowadziła między nie dysharmonię: najpierw jeden, potem w ślad za nim spadał drugi miecz, tnąc przeciwników z każdej ze stron. Wirowała ze stałą prędkością, aż ujrzała przed sobą jedynie trzy wskrzeszone z martwych ciała. Zatrzymała się przed nimi, kończąc obroty, lecz nie zwalniając tempa; złożyła przed piersią bronie w kształcie litery „X" i rozsunęła na boki, przejeżdżając ostrzami po stojących przed nią w linii przeciwnikach. Zakończyła taniec. Wszystko to trwało najwyżej kilkanaście sekund, ale Fenris zawsze wspominał tę scenę w zwolnionym tempie. Było to coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, połączenie gracji z niebezpieczeństwem, piękna ze śmiercią. Ale także, patrząc na jej codzienne zachowanie, dobroci ze stanowczością. Therina zrobiła na nim imponujące wrażenie. Cieszył się, że ma ją po swojej stronie.

Elf przypomniał sobie także inny moment ich wspólnej historii. Podczas jednego z wypadów, mieli za zadanie zlikwidować grupę łowców niewolników i odbić ich zakładnika, młodego chłopca, Feynriela. W obawie przed egzekucją półelfa, jeśli łowcy poczuliby, że grunt pali im się pod nogami, Hawke postanowiła zlikwidować przeciwników na swój, łotrzykowski sposób. Fenris był wtedy niezadowolony, chciał spaść na tych pieprzonych drani ze swoim dwuręcznym mieczem i zetrzeć ich z powierzchni ziemi za fach, którym się parali. Był zmuszony odnaleźć swoje miejsce w planie, który przewidywał skradanie się i mordowanie – po cichu. Potrafił chodzić bezszelestnie, ale gniew w jego wnętrzu wypalał mu wnętrzności. Za to Theri pokazała wówczas, że jest nie tylko świetna w walce bezpośredniej na dwa miecze, ale że radzi sobie też perfekcyjnie z bronią dystansową, z drugą miłością jej życia bojowego – łukiem. Fenris starał się ukrywać swoje zainteresowanie, ale nie mógł przestać spoglądać na dziewczynę, która w absolutnej ciszy przyciągała cięciwę do policzka i trafiała zawsze tam, gdzie chciała. Jej smukła sylwetka wyglądała nader wdzięcznie, gdy napinała się razem z drewnianym, refleksyjnym łukiem. No i to, jak zlikwidowała przywódcę łowców… Ten przyłożył nóż do gardła Feynriela i zmusił jej kompanię do porzucenia broni. Theri schyliła się, by położyć łuk w poddańczym akcie; Fenris zauważył jednak, że dziewczyna sięgnęła za cholewę buta. W kolejnej sekundzie ostrze sztyletu przecięło powietrze i po kilku obrotach zanurzyło się w krtani herszta bandy, a Feynriel otrzymał jedynie szkarłatne plamy, które upstrzyły jego policzek.

Szybki, finezyjny, rytmiczny, śmiertelnie niebezpieczny – taki był jej styl walki. Kiedyś elf zasugerował, by częściej mieszała tempo uderzeń i ruchów; po jakimś czasie stawała się przewidywalna, być może tylko dla niego, ale jednak. O dziwo, przyjęła tę krytykę z aprobatą i nawet, jeśli wierzyć jej słowom, zaczęła nad tym pracować, ćwicząc w podziemiach swojej posesji, gdzie urządziła salę treningową.

Do świtu brakowało jeszcze około dwóch godzin, gdy bezbronna, wyzwalająca instynkt opiekuńczy ręka dziewczyny, poruszyła się nieznacznie. W chwile potem Hawke znalazła się w pozycji siedzącej. Fenris patrzył na nią z zaskoczeniem, usiadła tak nagle, że zdołała go wystraszyć. Poza tym, choć wydawałoby się, że odwzajemniała spojrzenie, był przekonany, że go nie widzi. Po części znajdowała się jeszcze w objęciach snu. Nagle powiedziała:

– Samoprzylepna cegła.

I z powrotem ułożyła się na ziemi.

Fenris pokiwał głową, na ustach pojawił mu się cień uśmiechu. Tak, była zdecydowanie interesującą osobą.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

– Odnoszę wrażenie, Ruda, że twoja praca przypomina ostatnio górę grząskiego błota: same śliskie i nieprzyjemne sprawy w przytłaczającej cię ilości.

– Nie mów do mnie Ruda!

– Gówna – włączyła się Theri. – Górę grząskiego gówna. Będzie aliteracja.

– To była elipsa, celowe pominięcie.

– Aha.

– Ale dobrze wiedzieć, że nauki nie poszły w las – krasnolud uśmiechnął się do Hawke.

– Varrik!

– Co, Ruda?

– Nie mów do mnie Ruda! Innych nazywasz jakoś z pomysłem, a dla mnie masz tylko coś tak pospolitego?

– Zazdrościsz Merrill? Możesz być Rododendronem albo Tulipankiem.

– Varrik…

– Fenrisowi? Co powiesz na Złośnicę albo Panią Nachmurzoną?

– Krasnoludzie…

– Izabeli? Byłabyś Orlesianką-Fereldenką.

– Wrr…

– A może zazdrościsz Hawke? Byłabyś, na ten przykład, Vallen.

– Ładnie! – wtrąciła się Merrill. – Prawie jak Waleń. To takie urocze, wieeelkie stworzenia!

– Dość! Poddaję się – krzyknęła Avelina.

– Nikomu nie zazdrościsz? Co z ciebie za koleżanka? – Varrik nie starał się już ukrywać uśmiechu, jaki wykwitł na jego kwadratowej szczęce.

– Zazdroszczę Andersowi – odpowiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem.

– Blondaskowi?

– Mów mi Ruda – wymruczała strażniczka. – I zamknij gębę.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. [Inspiracja: Maria Konopnicka, Feliks Nowowiejski – Rota]**

– Powinniśmy robić to zdecydowanie częściej.

– O taaak. Częściej i nie tylko wieczorami.

– Może zamienimy się pozycjami?

– Dobra, teraz ty na górze.

– Izi, chcesz dołączyć?

– Ja? Zawsze.

Skrawek słońca zapłonął na czerwonym niebie ostatni raz i z każdą chwilą robiło się ciemniej. Drużyna była rozproszona na przestrzeni polany, a Merrill i od kilku minut także Anders z Izabelą, znaleźli swoje miejsce nawet na potężnej gałęzi dębu. Hawke zeszła z drzewa całkiem zgrabnie, nie licząc może zaczepienia się koszulą o mniejsze gałązki, co spowodowało głośne przedarcie materiału.

– Dobrze, ze jestem bogata – skwitowała Theri, patrząc ze złością na poszarpaną odzież. – Inaczej musiałabym się upić.

– Przecież i tak się upiłaś, Hawke – Anders rozhuśtał się na gałęzi. Dalijka i piratka zapiszczały z uciechy.

– O nie, mój drogi, pijanej mnie jeszcze nie widziałeś. Mam mocną głowę, o! – tu postukała się butelką o potylicę.

– Ależ echo w tym zagajniku! – zaśmiał się Varrik. Krasnolud siedział na zwalonym pniu i z zapamiętaniem polerował swoją kuszę.

– Cicho bądź, kurduplu – nastrój Hawke zmienił się z prędkością błyskawicy. – Mogłabym cię pobić dosłownie i w przenośni, a tego byś nie chciał.

– W przenośni mógłbym chcieć, zależy co masz na myśli, maleńka – Varrik całe szczęście nigdy nie obrażał się na Therinę.

– Na przykład pokonam cię w sztuce słowa! Wymyśl o czym chcesz piosenkę, a zaśpiewam tak, że pokłonisz się przede mną do ziemi. Choć daleko nie będziesz musiał sięgać – dodała z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– Hawke, jakaś ty zadziorna – o dziwo Avelina w końcu się wyluzowała. Legendarny skórzany pasek, który zawsze „zdobił" jej czoło, opadł na szyję i zaczął całkiem nieźle udawać naszyjnik.

– Umowa stoi – zgodził się krasnolud. – Trzy dowolnie wybrane tematy, kilka minut przygotowania i oczekuję od ciebie występów na miarę Luizy z Nevarry.

– Phi, zawodząca zdzira – podsumowała sławną piosenkarkę Izabela. – Zamawiam drugi pomysł na piosenkę! A trzeci weźmie nasz eks-niewolnik, na pewno wymyśli coś perwersyjnego, jak uderzenia biczem, łańcuchy, świecąca oliwą skóra…

– Widzę, że dobrze sobie radzisz beze mnie – mruknął Fenris. Siedział zanurzony w wysokiej trawie; zielone źdźbła mieszały się z białymi kosmykami włosów.

– Ustalone! – krzyknął Varrik. – Pierwszym tematem będzie… Bianka!

Therina uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła wskazujący palec ku górze, by dał jej chwilę czasu. Podeszła do plecaka Fenrisa i wyciągnęła z niego lutnię. Elf wyglądał na zszokowanego. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Hawke wykradła instrument z jego posesji a na dodatek nie miał bladego pojęcia, w którym momencie włożyła go do wielkiej torby. Przegrał wczoraj w karty i dziś musiał nieść cały ich majdan.

Theri usiadła na drugim pieńku i na chwilę zastygła. Czasem kiwała do siebie głową, obliczając coś w myślach. Wreszcie spojrzała tryumfalnie na Varrika i rozpuściła smukłe palce po strunach. Jej czysty głos poniósł się po polach.

_Biiiiiankaaa! To najpiękniejsze imię świata!_

_Biiiiiankaaa! Na wszystkich strunach serca gra!_

_Biiiiiankaaa! Co ramionami bełt oplata,_

_Jak drewno niewzruszona wciąż trwa!_

_Biiiiiankaaa! To imię duszę wnet porusza!_

_Biiiiiankaaa! Ona bez słowa dalej trwa!_

_Biiiiiankaaa! Tyś jest zwyczajna, zimna ku…sza,_

_Czy Varrik tajemnicę twą zna?_

Anders, Izi i Merrill padli ze śmiechu na ziemię, Avelina zaczęła bić brawo, a Fenris szeroko się uśmiechnął. Serio.

– Ha! W pierwszej próbie odniosłaś zwycięstwo, choć z merytorycznymi aspektami tej piosenki bym polemizował. Teraz kolej na Riviankę.

– Cicho, cicho! – piratka złapała się mocno za głowę. Proces myślenia był dla niej ewidentnie bolesnym doświadczeniem.

– Wiem! Twój drugi temat, to… wzgórek łonowy!

– Mogłaś podarować nam to zawieszenie w niepewności, Iza – Anders skrzywił się z dezaprobatą.

– Dajcie mi minutę – odrzekła Hawke.

– Tobie mogę dać nawet mine…

– Izabela! – zawołano z różnych części polany.

– No co, tylko ją inspiruję.

Therina ściągnęła brwi i walczyła ze słowami w głowie. Wreszcie chrząknęła i zaśpiewała:

_Czy znacie o Wonny'm piosenkę?_

_O strasznym piracie Wszechmórz?_

_Drewnianą miał nogę i rękę,_

_I ciężko mu żyło się już._

_Porzucił więc życie pirata_

_I szczurem lądowym się stał._

_Na wzgórzu stała jego chata,_

_U boku swą Belę też miał._

_Lecz Pan Morza zdrad nie daruje,_

_Na wzgórek Wonny'owy się wdarł._

_Do dziś Bela chłopa żałuje,_

_Bo Wonny'ego piach morski starł!_

Euforia. Izabela podbiegła do Theriny i wcisnęła jej w policzek swoje pełne usta. Zgodnie uznano, że Hawke jest lepszym bardem od słynnej Leliany.

– Jeszcze tylko jedna próba i mój kręgosłup zegnie się przed tobą w dalijski ornament. Ponuraku, postaraj się.

Fenris zawiesił wzrok na Therinie.

– Zaśpiewaj o sobie.

Hawke wytrzymała jego intensywne spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Pomysł spodobał się pozostałym i w napięciu oczekiwano na ostatnią piosenkę.

To było trudniejsze, niż się spodziewała. „Niezły drań z tego elfa!" – sarknęła w myślach. W końcu, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się niecierpliwić, podjęła pieśń łagodnym, melancholijnym głosem:

_Jeśli przed nami długa noc,_

_Jeśli melodia miła,_

_Wnet poczujecie wspomnień moc,_

_Nić życia jest zawiła._

_Więc posłuchajcie o życiu Hawke,_

_Słów, co odkryją mrok!_

_Słów, co odkryją mrok…_

_Do krwi ostatniej kropli z żył_

_Bliskich chronić pragnęła,_

_Lecz los okrutny zmienił w pył_

_Zamiar, który powzięła._

_Zadrwił z niej tak, jak tylko mógł,_

_Nieosiągalny wróg!_

_Nieosiągalny wróg…_

_Od dna odbiła się by wstać,_

_Choć w sercu miała rany,_

_Żywym przysięgła przy nich trwać,_

_Nie szczędząc krwi i many._

_W zieleń wpatrzona pieśń swą tka._

_Nadzieję zieleń ma!_

_Nadzieję zieleń ma…_

Nie było gromkich wrzasków i wesołych gratulacji. Niezręczną ciszę przełamała sama Therina:

– Chyba zepsułam nastrój swoim życiem – powiedziała z przekąsem.

– To wszystko przez naszego drogiego Ponuraka – podsumowała Izabela.

– Theri… – Merrill miała błyszczące oczy. – …to było piękne! Ale jak miałabyś wyczerpywać manę? Przecież nie jesteś magiem.

– Stokrotko, Hawke musiała coś zrymować do „rany". Mimo boleśnie banalnego sformułowania: „wspomnień moc" i nadmiarowych sylab, jestem w stanie uznać cię za zwyciężczynię naszego zakładu i z pokorą… – tu Varrik zszedł z konaru i zgiął się ku ziemi – …skłonić swą krasnoludzką głowę przed twym poetyckim majestatem. Chwała naszej złotoustej Hawke, hiphip, hura!

Merrill, Izabela i Avelina podrzuciły trzy razy rozweseloną Theri. Gdy ta wylądowała bezpiecznie na ziemi, Dalijka chwyciła ją za ramię.

– Theri, ale ja nie rozumiem…

– Oho, lepiej zostawmy je same, to może chwilę potrwać – skomentowała piratka.

– W poprzednich piosenkach nawiązywałaś do tego, kto wymyślał ci temat. A tutaj Fenrisa nie było.

Hawke uśmiechnęła się do elfki.

– Był, Merrill, był – i odnalazła wzrokiem intensywnie zielone oczy.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. [Inspiracja: Inon Zur – Boss Theme 1 (Dragon Age Origins)]**

Kościany Szyb zamajaczył im na widnokręgu jeszcze przed południem. Czeluście szybów przypominały wielgachne usta, głodne i nienasycone. Gdzieniegdzie na trawie leżały porzucone naczynia i ubrania – górnicy najwyraźniej bardzo się śpieszyli, gdy opuszczali kopalnię. W jednym miejscu błoto pochłaniało prowizorycznie wykonane karty.

– Może partyjkę? Nie? Szkoda – krasnolud starał się wysoko stawiać nogi, by brązowa breja nie zniszczyła jego nowych butów. Nie zanosiło się na poprawę pogody, od wczoraj lało jak z cebra i jakoś nie chciało przestać.

– Czy ten wyzyskiwacz powiedział ci, o co chodzi tym razem? – zapytała Avelina.

– Hubert nie, ale poszłam do Dolnego Miasta poszukać ocalałych górników. Mówili, że to smok. Gdy przypomnę sobie ich przerażone twarze, jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć.

– Smok? Hawke, prowadzisz nas na smoka i mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz?

Merrill zaśmiała się cichutko; tylko ona była zdolna do takiej reakcji w obliczu bliskiego spotkania z bestią. Theri wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie pytałaś. Zresztą, ostatnio mało co do ciebie dociera – dziewczyna spojrzała na wojowniczkę w znaczący sposób; strażniczka oblała się rumieńcem.

– Niech no sobie przypomnę: były tu już wielkie pająki, tabun nieumarłych, grupa złodziei, pradawne zmory, a teraz mamy smoka? – Anders wystawił piąty palec. – Zaczynam wierzyć, że to miejsce faktycznie jest nawiedzone.

– Pachnie śmiercią. Nawet skały nasączone są jękami – Fenris tradycyjnie zamykał pochód. Deszcz bębnił o jego stalowy pancerz.

– Niechaj Andrasta czuwa nad ich duszami.

– Oby nie musiała czuwać też nad naszymi, Ministrancie. Przynajmniej nie w oderwaniu od ciała – odrzekł Varrik.

Zbliżali się do wskazanego przez górników miejsca; pokonawszy wąski przesmyk znaleźli się na wielkiej, pustej polanie. Dawniej znajdowały się tutaj baraki niewolników, spora przestrzeń ogrodzona była skałami, co zapewniało kontrolę nad „siłą roboczą" i uniemożliwiało ewentualną ucieczkę.

– No i gdzie on jest? Chciałabym już zrobić sobie buty z jego skóry – Izabela bacznie przyglądała się pobliskim wzniesieniom.

Przez chwilę mieli nadzieję, że usłyszeli tylko grzmot burzy, ale wzrok szybko skorygował pragnienia: przed nimi, na tonącej w deszczówce polanie, wylądował smok. Był ogromny, był smokiem z opowieści, był wprost nierealny. Szara łuska, jak najlepiej dobrany pancerz, gięła się w krzywiznach cielska, paszcza wypuściła przeraźliwy pisk, od którego zawibrowało wilgotne powietrze. Gad obrócił łeb w stronę Hawke i jej drużyny a ogromne skrzydła rozpostarły się do lotu.

– Tyle materiału wystarczy na te twoje buty? – zapytał piratkę Anders. Delikatna bariera otoczyła każdego z towarzyszy; zaklęcie mogło ochronić ich jedynie przed spłonięciem żywcem w ogniu smoka, ale przeciw jego sile fizycznej, pazurom, szczęce i ogonowi nie zdziałałoby zgoła nic.

– Nadlatuje! Varrik, Sebastian, wejdźcie na skały i szyjcie z ukrycia – Theri wskazała miejsce po obu stronach polany. – Anders, tylko zaklęcia defensywne, Merrill, siły natury, jak odciągniemy jego uwagę… – zauważyła, że smok krążył na niebie, jakby zastanawiał się nad najlepszym sposobem na pozbycie się intruzów. – Iza, zachodź go od tyłu, tylko uważaj na ogon…

– Jestem dobra w akcjach od tyłu.

–...Avelina, musisz go zranić w bok, ja i Fenris spróbujemy frontalnego ataku.

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami. Zanim ruszyli na spotkanie ze smokiem, na spotkanie przypominające najstarsze opowieści i eposy, Theri pomyślała, że drużyna bez słowa akceptuje jej zwierzchnictwo. Była ich liderem i nie mogła pozwolić, aby przez nią zginęli.

Smok opadł na ziemię z głośnym hukiem. Hawke poczuła, że jej nogi odrywają się od podłoża i ląduje na kolanach. Fenris zachwiał się tylko i w sekundę potem biegł w stronę gada ze swoim potężnym oburęcznym mieczem. Smok skupił na nim spojrzenie czarnych, błyszczących oczu, lecz zaraz z wrzaskiem obrócił łeb: strzała wbiła się w mięso powyżej nozdrzy i rozwścieczony posłał w kierunku Sebastiana wstęgę ognia. Łucznik zeskoczył z zajmowanego stanowiska zbyt późno, ale płomienie rozbiły się o połyskującą barierę. Anders wzmocnił także zaklęcie ochronne otaczające krasnoluda, gdyż ten wdrapał się już na wzniesienie po prawej stronie zaskoczonego niepowodzeniem smoka i przytulił do szerokiej piersi drewno kuszy.

– Przywitaj się z Bianką!

Trzy bełty, jeden po drugim wbijały się w szyję gada, który z furią zafalował głową i zaczął iść w stronę atakującego. Nie zrobił trzech kroków, gdy poczuł, jak jedną z błon na masywnej łapie przecina mu długie ostrze; Fenris o włos uniknął spotkania z ostrymi jak piła zębami i zmiażdżeniem przez próbującą dosięgnąć go szczękę. Nie udało mu się jednak uniknąć zderzenia ze zranioną łapą, którą smok wierzgnął, bardziej z reakcji na ból, niż w celu uderzenia przeciwnika. Elf spadł w błoto, miecz odleciał gdzieś dalej. Gdy zobaczył, jak szyja smoka wygięła się w jego kierunku, a ślepia spoczęły na jego ciele, pomyślał, że los płata dziwne figle. Lata ucieczki przed okrutnym magistrem, bandami łowców niewolników i najętymi zbirami, a on kończy jako ofiara wielkiego smoka.

Los jednak nie miał tego w planach, bo na drodze bestii stanęła Therina Hawke. Jednym ciosem wbiła Nożyk po rękojeść w odsłonięty na moment fragment brzucha i zostawiając go tam, wykonała przewrót na błotnistej ziemi, unikając w ten sposób pożarcia przez zwierzę. Przesunęła ostrzem Płomienia po łuskach na szyi. Rana nie była głęboka, bo jej lekki, choć ostry miecz nie radził sobie najlepiej z twardą, zrogowaciałą skórą. Mimo to ciosy wystarczyły, by doprowadzić smoka do ostateczności. Avelina nie zdążyła już uderzyć w lewy bok bestii; ogromne zwierzę stanęło na tylnych łapach i machnąło potężnymi skrzydłami. Podmuch najpierw zwalił ich z nóg, a później przyciągnął nieszczęśliwie do smoka. Leżeli gromadą, Theri, Avelina, Fenris a nawet oddalony poprzednio Anders – i tylko nagły atak Izabeli zdołał uchronić ich przed grupową śmiercią. Piratka wbiła trujące ostrza sztyletów w tylne okolice cielska, ale nie zdążyła ich już wyciągnąć: ogon zmiótł ją z tamtego miejsca i odrzucił nieprzytomną pod skały.

Anders podniósł się z trudem i pobiegł w jej stronę. Błoto ściekało z jego szaty, gdy kluczył po polanie, starając się uniknąć smoczego ataku. Nie widział, że udało mu się dotrzeć do piratki tylko dzięki wypuszczanym przez Varrika i Sebastiana pociskom. Nie wszystkie z nich przebijały się do mięsa gada, większość łamała się jak wykałaczki.

Osłabiony ranami i trucizną smok wzbił się w powietrze, kolejny raz zwalając Therinę z nóg. Nikt, choćby się bardzo starał, nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, jakiego koloru pierwotnie była jej skórzana zbroja, nie mówiąc już o wystającej gdzieniegdzie koszuli. Hawke spojrzała w górę. Zobaczyła, pomiędzy strugami deszczu, jak gad zniżył lot i wypuścił strumień ognia wprost na Varrika. Rzuciła przerażone spojrzenie na Andersa; ten zajęty był opatrywaniem nadal nieprzytomnej Izabeli. Czary rwały się w jego rękach, wyglądał na wykończonego. Theri znów spojrzała na krasnoluda: zdążył zeskoczyć ze wzniesienia na polanę, ale potłukł się przy tym niesamowicie. Kołnierz bogato zdobionej koszuli zajął się ogniem, ale Varrik w pierwszej kolejności zagasił czerwone płomyki, które pojawiły się na Biance.

Bestia zatrzymała się chwilę na jednej z wyższych skał i ryknęła potężnie. Chwilę później pikowała wprost na Sebastiana. Kleryk nie miał w kołczanie ani jednej strzały; próbował salwować się ucieczką wzdłuż wzniesienia, na którym stał. Smok był tuż za nim i składał się właśnie do zionięcia w mężczyznę ogniem, gdy nagle ściągnął szyję i, wciąż unosząc się w powietrzu, spojrzał zdziwiony na swoją tylną łapę. Cała pokryta była kamienną otoczką. Ta wyraźnie zaciążyła bestii, gdyż poruszał nią pragnąc zrzucić nadbagaż. Merrill uniosła dłonie drugi raz; szeptała coś chwilę, a na jej czole pojawiły się krople potu. Wreszcie zaklęcie wystrzeliło w kierunku smoka i magiczne liany oplotły jego potężne cielsko. Gad machał skrzydłami jeszcze chwilę, ale nie potrafił dłużej opierać się witkom, które krępowały jego ruchy. Niezgrabnie upadł na polanę i zaczął wić się z zapamiętaniem we wszystkich kierunkach. Nie było szans na zbliżenie się do bestii, gdy w szale tarzała się po podłożu. Czar Merrill słabnął. Wreszcie liany puściły i zamieniły się razem z kamienną powłoką w szarą mgiełkę. Deszcz przybrał na sile, lał teraz z taką siłą, że Theri odczuwała wyraźnie ciężar spadających kropli.

Avelina, Fenris i Therina stali obok siebie, czekając na kolejne starcie. Smok zaszarżował w ich kierunku, więc przygotowali się na kontratak, ale gad zmylił ich tylko. W jednej chwili zatrzymał się i wypuścił na nich kulę ognia. Nie mieli szans, by jej uniknąć. Hawke i Fenris padli na ziemię; poczuli jak paruje powietrze, jak ogniste języki łopoczą nad ich głowami. Spojrzeli niepewnie przed siebie. Avelina krzyczała. Trzymana przez nią tarcza zatrzymała żywioł, ale rozżarzyła się do czerwoności. Strażniczka odrzuciła metal i krzyknęła rozdzierająco. Jej ręka wyglądała makabrycznie, a nogawka spodni zagasła dopiero pod uderzeniami deszczu.

– Zabierz ją, odciągnij! – krzyknęła Therina. W oczach Fenrisa pojawiło się wahanie; wiedział, że dziewczyna będzie chciała skupić gniew bestii tylko na sobie.

– Już! – zawołała do niego. W jej głosie pobrzmiewała desperacja.

Elf złapał Avelinę w pasie i przerzucił jej ramię przez swój bark. Chciał jak najszybciej odnieść strażniczkę w bezpieczne miejsce i wrócić do Theriny, ale jedno spojrzenie na smoka uświadomiło mu, iż jest już za późno. Gad nie zamierzał ich zmiażdżyć, bo zrozumiał, że łatwiejszym sposobem na pozbycie się przeciwników jest usmażenie ich w ogniu. Anders wyczerpał zapasy many na uleczenie powracającej do przytomności Izabeli, Varrik i Sebastian nie mieli już pocisków, Merrill dopiero gromadziła energię, po ostatnich dwóch czarach, Avelina była ranna. Nie było żadnej bariery, żadnej osłony między Fenrisem i Hawke a ogniem, który wystrzelił właśnie z paszczy smoka.

Elf pomyślał, że chciałby jeszcze choć raz zobaczyć… Przekonać się… Ale teraz było już za późno.

– Nieeee! – Theri krzyknęła i nie zastanawiając się co robi, podniosła ramię dzierżące Płomień. Była wściekła i czuła jak gniew wrze w jej wnętrzu. Czuła też, jak ogień tańczy wokół niej, jak wiruje wokół jej miecza. Była okiem cyklonu. I była Panią Ognia.

Oczy Fenrisa rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu; znaki na jego ciele zaczęły świecić, wyczuwając potężną magię. Rzucił okiem na Dalijkę – ta stała zszokowana, kilkanaście metrów dalej. Z pewnością nie rzuciła przed chwilą żadnego czaru. Powiódł wzrokiem po uzdrowicielu; mina Andersa potwierdziła, że to także nie jego dzieło. Elf wrócił spojrzeniem do Theriny. Ogniste języki wirowały wokół jej postaci, nie trawiły jej, nie rozbiły się o nią, jak o tarczę Aveliny. One stały się jej podległe. W kolejnej chwili płomień został wchłonięty przez miecz. Hawke nie doznała żadnych obrażeń.

Z krzykiem runęła na smoka. Gad spróbował kłapnąć ją paszczą, ale dziewczyna uskoczyła w bok. Zanim bestia zdołała zerwać się z powrotem, Hawke, w kilku zwinnych susach, wskoczyła na wielki, okryty łuską łeb i wbiła weń rozżarzony Płomień. Smok ryknął i zaczął z całą siłą machać masywną szyją. Wreszcie wierzgnął głową tak mocno, że Therina została wyrzucona pionowo w powietrze. Mijała w locie strugi deszczu; ciało przez moment nie należało do niej. Wisiała, zawieszona w przestrzeni nieba. To była tylko chwila, nieważkość minęła wraz ze strachem i teraz znów gniew ogarnął jej serce. Nie spuszczała z oczu smoczego łba. Gdy opadała, ścisnęła najmocniej, jak potrafiła rękojeść miecza. Schyliła ramiona, sylwetkę ułożyła tak, by zaatakować z całą dostępną siłą. Jeżeli gad ruszyłby w tym momencie głową, roztrzaskałaby się o ziemię. Nie ruszył.

Płomień przebił łuski, przebił mięso i kość. Ryk ogłuszył ją, ale nie zwalniała uścisku na rękojeści nawet wówczas, gdy ostrze pękło do jelca i zostało w ciele smoka. Wielki łeb wierzgnął ostatni raz i opadł z hukiem na ziemię, wyrzucając Therinę na błotnistą polanę. Poczuła chłód wody; uspokajał jej serce i rozluźniał ciało. Słyszała jakieś głosy, ale dopiero, gdy została poderwana przez silne ramiona, przypomniała sobie gdzie jest i co się zdarzyło.

– Hawke? – Fenris pochylał się nad nią. Wycierał opancerzoną dłonią jej ubrudzony krwią i błotem policzek. – Żyjesz?

– Nie wiem – powiedziała niepewnie. – A wyglądam?

– Niespecjalnie. Hawke…

– Theri! – Merrill była już przy niej. – Jesteś cała? To było niesamowite!

Anders także dowlókł się do dziewczyny. Przed chwilą zajmował się raną Aveliny, ale mimo to wykrzesałby ostatnie wiązki magii, by uleczyć Therinę.

– Nic mi nie jest – uspokoiła uzdrowiciela. Sebastian, Varrik i Izabela dołączyli do pozostałych, otaczając ją kręgiem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobiłaś, ale nawet moja wyobraźnia nie stworzyłaby czegoś takiego – krasnolud był tak potargany, że nie przypominał już siebie.

– Ja też nie wiem, co się stało, może miecz ojca był potężniejszy niż sądziłam – Theri z pomocą elfa wstała na nogi. Miała wrażenie, że zrobione są z galarety.

– Chyba niewiele z niego zostało – powiedziała strażniczka stojąca przy smoczym cielsku. – Nożyk też już jest stracony, raczej nie utrzymał ciężaru tej bestii.

– To było… – Anders obdarzył Hawke dziwnym spojrzeniem. – …coś, czego nigdy w życiu nie poczułem. Gdybym cię nie znał, pomyłabym, że jesteś niezwykle potężną apostatką.

Fenris badawczo spoglądał na Therinę. Dokładnie to samo przyszło mu do głowy. Hawke wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

– Bez obaw, nie zabiorę ci profesji. Potężny miecz, spora dawka strachu i gniewu, niemało szczęścia. To wszystko.

– To wszystko? – Izabela prychnęła. Jej niebieska chusta powalana była błotem, a z opalonego czoła leciała strużka krwi. – Gdybym ja miała takie talenty, na pewno nie byłabym kapitanem bez statku.

– Dajcie mi chwilę czasu, jak zregeneruję siły, postaram się was poskładać – Anders usiadł na mokrej trawie.

Gdy każdy z nich był już w stanie o własnych siłach wrócić do Kirkwall, pozbierali elementy uzbrojenia (Theri wyciągnęła szczątki Płomienia na pamiątkę), a Izabela dopięła swego i wycięła fragment smoczej skóry. Varrik nie przestawał zachwycać się czynem Theriny i wyobrażać sobie miny swoich słuchaczy, gdy będzie o nim opowiadał. Sebastian nucił pod nosem Pieśń Światła, Merrill trajkotała o czymś bez przerwy, a Avelina klęła pod nosem, bo jej tarcza po raz drugi została zniszczona. „Tym razem nie skończy się na wyklepaniu" – pomyślała.

Theri była zaniepokojona. Gdy smok zionął na nią ogniem, a ona ten ogień zatrzymała, w jej głowie pojawiły się obrazy z dzieciństwa. Obrazy z tej jednej nocy, gdy miała dwanaście lat. „Nie, to niemożliwe, to była tylko wredna, kłamliwa wiedźma. To musiał być miecz ojca, nic innego". Jednak nie zdołała przekonać samej siebie. Pamiętała, jak nazwała ją ta czarownica. Therina z trudem przełknęła ślinę.

– Hawke? – Fenris ponownie zbliżył się do niej. Wiedziała, że elfa niepokoi magia, jaką niedawno poczuł. – Czy to naprawdę była zasługa tego ostrza?

– Nie obawiaj się, nie jestem kolejnym zaplugawionym apostatą, któremu musiałbyś wyrwać serce – chciała zasłonić niepokój humorem, ale wyszedł tylko gniewny komentarz.

Elf nic z początku nie odpowiadał, w końcu jednak zaczął, zmienionym głosem:

– Byłem pewien, że to nasze ostatnie chwile.

– Ha, trzeba aż wielkiego smoka, by cię przestraszyć? – Hawke cieszyła się, że zmienił temat. Mogła znów być sobą.

– Nie bałem się, tylko… zrobiło mi się żal.

– Żal czego?

Fenris chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł z jego krtani. Pomyślał, że gdyby teraz napadła na nich banda pomiotów, miałby za swoje.

Theri nie powtórzyła pytania; bała się, że odpowiedź rozminie się z jej oczekiwaniami. Spojrzała w górę. Deszcz przestał padać, a promienie słońca przebijały przez brudne chmury. Na niebie pojawiła się tęcza.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. [Inspiracja: Immediate Music - Pandora]**

Kompleks jaskiń na Okaleczonym Wybrzeżu był idealną kryjówką dla wszelkiej maści rzezimieszków, złodziei, morderców, dewiantów, fanatyków i innych zwyczajnych mieszkańców Kirkwall. Z tego też powodu, Hawke wybierała się tam co najmniej raz na dwa tygodnie. Wówczas czyściła teren i ze znudzoną miną odhaczała zadanie z listy zleceń. Notatnik z zaznaczonymi bieżącymi sprawami zawsze miała przy sobie. Musiała być zorganizowana – jakby to wyglądało, gdyby magów krwi i plugawce załatwiała w czwartki, zamiast we wtorki? Albo, przypadkiem gdzieś przechodząc, uratowała porwaną szlachciankę, w ogóle nie pamiętając, kto jej to zlecił i gdzie się zgłosić po nagrodę? Nie, notatnik był niezbędny. Teraz, na jednej z jego stron, widniało nie odhaczone jeszcze zadanie: „Wyeliminować Tal-Vashoth; jaskinie OW".

– Zobaczysz, słodziutka, to będą arcydzieła! – Izabela nie potrafiła ugryźć się w język.

– Rivianko! Hawke zasługuje na niespodziankę. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co to jest niespodzianka?

– Jeśli to nic długiego, śliskiego albo wibrującego, to obawiam się, że nie.

– Tak myślałem – westchnął Varrik. – Od razu widać, że przeszłaś tylko jeden etap edukacji.

Hawke uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Przyjaciele obiecali dać jej nowe miecze na zbliżające się urodziny. Ponoć każdy z drużyny nie tylko włożył w ten prezent swój kapitał, ale i zaproponował coś od siebie przy pracy nad projektami broni. Deliberowali nad tym trzy wieczory i Therina nie miała wówczas wstępu do Wisielca.

– Mówiłam wam, że to zbyt kosztowny podarunek. Naprawdę cieszyłabym się ze skarpetek, ramy do obrazu czy kolejnej pary kolczyków.

– Powinnaś być wdzięczna losowi za to, że nie jesteś magiem – Anders uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – przy każdej możliwej okazji dostawałabyś czyste zwoje albo amulety.

Zarejestrował, że Theri z paniką próbowała sobie o czymś przypomnieć.

– Nie przejmuj się, miałem wtedy o jeden amulet mniej w porównaniu ze zwojami; teraz przynajmniej panuje harmonia. A co do mieczy, będziesz miała po nas pamiątkę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co nas może spotkać – tu obrócił się w stronę nadchodzącego białowłosego elfa.

– W przypadku niektórych łatwo jednak zgadnąć – Fenris posłał uzdrowicielowi równie mroźne spojrzenie.

– Pomyślelibyście lepiej, jak Hawke mogłaby nazwać swoje przyszłe miecze – krasnolud zatrzymał się u wejścia do jaskini. – Z całym szacunkiem, maleńka, ale cieszę się, że nie musiałem kłamać w sprawie tego, które z twoich ostrzy zabiło Wielkiego Smoka.

– A od kiedy to masz problem z kłamaniem, Varrik? – Theri posłała mu krzywy uśmiech. – Zresztą, co masz do Nożyka? Dobrze mi służył.

– Ależ nic, poza tym o zmarłych się nie dyskutuje. Pomyśl o przyszłych mieczach. Z uwagi na rosnące osiągnięcia zawodowe, powinnaś brać pod uwagę tylko epickie nazwy.

– Na przykład?

– Powiedzmy… Połowiczny Krztusiciel i Odejmowywacz Ramion. Co ty na to, Hawke?

– Ha! Już słyszę przerażone głosy moich przyszłych wrogów: „Ach, uciekajcie, to Therina Hawke ze swoim Połowicznym Krztusicielem i Odejmowywaczem Ramion!".

– Myślę, że nie zdążyliby dojść nawet do „Krztusicielem" – parsknęła piratka.

– Albo udusiliby się własnym językiem, próbując to wymówić – Therinie coraz bardziej podobał się ten pomysł. – Varrik, to było dobre!

– Bułka z masłem – odpowiedział krasnolud, ale widząc rosnące w zachwycie oczy dziewczyny, dodał szybko: – Nawet o tym nie myśl, bo podam ci słownikową definicję wyrazu „epicki".

– Hawke, jesteśmy tu z jakiegoś powodu, prawda? – Fenris spojrzał ponuro na sklepienie jaskini.

Kiwnęła głową i weszli w mrok.

Krople wody spadały ze stropu i rozbijały się o skałę na tysiące cząstek. Szaro-niebieska kolorystyka otoczenia potęgowała doznany po wejściu do jaskini chłód. Nie usłyszeli ani jednego dźwięku, ale na pytające spojrzenie Theri, Anders przytaknął: gdzieś w pobliżu ukrywał się Saarebas, rozsnuwający w powietrzu swoją niepokojącą magię. Musieli być zatem ostrożni; ich postawy, spojrzenia, ruchy nabrały skupienia i czujności. Tal-Vashoth byli już zapewne świadomi niechcianych gości, a nie było sensu wierzyć, że podarują sobie zasadzkę i wystąpią otwarcie – tak czynią tylko ci z qunarich, którzy nadal są wierni nakazom swojej religii.

Powoli sprawdzali kolejne jamy i korytarze, posuwając się pod górę – jaskinia kończyła się bowiem tuż pod wysokim stropem, gdzie skalne, pionowe urwisko wisiało nad ciemną taflą jeziora. Ich ciche kroki, mimo starań, odbijały się płaskim echem. Theri odniosła wrażenie, że przestrzeń wokół straciła wyraźne kontury. Przystanęła zdziwiona i zamrugała dwa razy. „Musiało mi się wydawać" – próbowała się uspokoić. Jednak po kilku krokach dostrzegła w kącie jaskini falujące zboże. A to już nie mogło być normalne. Odwróciła się do swoich towarzyszy; po ich minach poznała, że przed oczami bynajmniej nie mają tego, co powinni.

– Też to widzicie? – szepnęła najciszej, jak potrafiła.

– Zobaczyłaś Karla? – zapytał zdziwiony Anders.

– Nie Karla… – wróciła spojrzeniem do miejsca, w którym wcześniej rosło dojrzałe zboże. Teraz dostrzegła w nim jakąś zamazaną postać. Ta zbliżała się z każdą chwilą, aż Hawke przestała mieć wątpliwości co do tego, kim jest.

– Nie podoba mi się to – warknął Fenris. – Trzeba zabić maga, zanim zagubimy się w tych wizjach.

– Anders, rzuć na chybił-trafił kulę ognia, może ich wypłoszymy – Theri starała się mówić szeptem, ale coraz trudniej było jej zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Pomyślała, że jeśli uzdrowiciel ma podobne problemy, za chwile wszyscy mogą skończyć jako kawałki pieczeni.

O dziwo, sprzyjało im szczęście: zanim Anders dokończył czar, z przyległego pomieszczenia wypadła grupa przeciwników. Musieli usłyszeć polecenie dziewczyny i wybiegli, by zapobiec spłonięciu. Mieli w olbrzymich rękach miecze i topory; nigdzie nie było widać władającego magią Saarebasa. Wizja nie zniknęła, a co więcej: zaczęła się konkretyzować. Theri odparła atak rogatego wojownika, ale w następnej sekundzie zamiast niego, zobaczyła znaną, prawie zapomnianą twarz. „Tommir" – wypowiedziała w umyśle jego imię. Stała pośrodku pola, naprzeciw uśmiechniętego, nastoletniego chłopca. Wyciągnął do niej rękę.

– Hawke, uważaj!

Dostrzegła błysk ostrza; sparowała w ostatniej chwili, ale siła uderzenia obniżyła jej gardę i sztych miecza dotknął skóry powyżej skroni. Poczuła spływającą ciecz.

Otrzeźwiona bólem uchyliła się przed kolejnym ciosem przeciwnika i wyprowadziła „ripostę" – atak będący ponoć specjalnością Bohaterki Fereldenu. Tal-Vashoth padł na ziemię. Spojrzała na swoją drużynę; wszyscy żyli i wyglądali na świadomych. Byli niemal na szczycie urwiska, gdy naprzeciw pojawiła się kolejna grupa wojowników. Theri była najbliżej. Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na klingach, żałując, że nie czuje idealnej, dopasowanej przez lata materii Nożyka i Płomienia. Gdy wrogowie biegli w jej stronę, zaczęła swój Taniec Śmierci. Pierwszy obrót: szaro-niebieskie barwy jaskini mieszały się z czerwienią krwi i białymi ciałami przeciwników. Drugi obrót: Tommir śmiał się do niej i trzymając za rękę, prowadził w tańcu pośród zbóż. Trzeci obrót: ostrza śmigały, rozmazując się w szare smugi, naznaczając swoją obecnością mięso i kości. Czarty obrót: chłopiec trzymał ją coraz mocniej, na jego ładnej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Chciała wiedzieć, musiała wiedzieć, czy to ze zmęczenia, czy może on…

Zobaczyła Saarebasa. Stał na końcu urwiska. Śmiał się. Ciągle się śmiał, a jej niesforne włosy dotknęły jego chłopięcej szyi. Była tuż przy nim. Jedna jego ręka poruszała się w rytm czaru, druga wyciągnęła sztylet. Dlaczego miał zszyte usta? Nie, były roześmiane i gotowe do pocałunku. Pocałunek, tylko to się liczyło. Jej pierwszy… tylko to? O czymś zapomniała? O czym zapomniała? Był ktoś drugi? Ktoś się liczył… ktoś się…

Wystarczyłaby sekunda. Wzrok odzyskał ostrość, zniknęły pastelowe kolory, a przed nią stał z wyciągniętym sztyletem Saarebas. Zabrakło mu jednej sekundy. Głowa maga spadła i stoczyła się w przepaść.

W strachu obejrzała się za siebie: jej towarzysze wyglądali, jakby dopiero wrócili do zmysłów. Swoim tańcem wykończyła większość wrogów, więc mieli szansę odeprzeć niedobitków. Jednak sama Therina potrzebowała teraz ich pomocy. Trzech rogaczy, których najwyraźniej jedynie zraniła podczas wirowania, nie zaszarżowało na jej przyjaciół, ale odwróciło się i zaczęło maszerować na Hawke.

Zaklęła parszywie. Zapędzili ją w kozi róg! Stała teraz nad przepaścią, ranna i wycieńczona, a pod nią, wiele metrów poniżej, znajdowało się jezioro. Dla Theri równie dobrze mogłyby wystawać stamtąd olbrzymie kolce albo wirujące, metalowe piły.

Trzech Tal-Vashoth zbliżało się konsekwentnie; wojownicy dzierżyli te swoje potężne topory i w ogóle wyglądali groźnie. Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze: pomyślała, że mimo zupełnego braku sił musi walczyć do końca. Wtedy też pierwszy z przeciwników padł, z utkwionym w ciele sztyletem Izabeli. Dwóch pozostałych zbliżało się nadal. Therina cofnęła się na sam koniec skarpy. Kolejnego z rogaczy sięgnął Anders swoją błyskawicą, a Varrik poprawił dla pewności bełtem. Trzeci jednakże parł przed siebie, nie zważając na brak towarzyszy. Jeszcze chwila, a musiałaby skoczyć w jego kierunku, ryzykując śmiercią przez rozpłatanie, lecz olbrzym, w pół kroku, przeszyty został wielkim mieczem Fenrisa. Uczucie ulgi ogarnęło jej ciało, już chciała uśmiechnąć się w podzięce, gdy stało się nieoczekiwane.

Tal-Vashoth, z ziejącą w piersi raną podniósł swój topór. Nie miał sił, by zbliżyć się wystarczająco do Theri, więc ostatnim wysiłkiem wbił ostrze w skałę. I kamień pękł.

Fenris zanurzył miecz w karku rogatego wojownika, definitywnie kończąc jego żywot, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszał trzask. Gdy biegł w jej kierunku, widział przerażone, błękitne oczy i unoszone w pośpiechu ramiona. Wyciągnął rękę, ale opuszki palców tylko się musnęły. Nie zdołał chwycić jej dłoni. Sądził, że krzyknie, ale ani jeden dźwięk nie wyszedł z rozedrganych ust. Rozpuszczone włosy załopotały przy jej głowie, przez co sprawiały wrażenie żywych płomieni; sylwetka dziewczyny malała, aż w końcu zniknęła w odmętach jeziora.

Elf nie myślał wiele. Odrzucił miecz, kilkoma ruchami pozbył się stalowego pancerza i nie zważając na krzyki towarzyszy, schodzących w pośpiechu z urwiska, skoczył w ślad za Hawke. Gdy był już w powietrzu, odczuł na moment, jak strach cieniutką igłą kłuje mu serce. Spadał z niewiarygodną szybkością, szaro-niebieskie ściany jaskini migały mu przez oczami. Huk. Przebił lustro wody. Nie było to najprzyjemniejsze doznanie, zważywszy na wysokość skarpy, ale przynajmniej głębokość jeziora była wystarczająca. Rozejrzał się wokół; białe włosy falowały.

Zobaczył, jak jej szczupłe ciało desperacko walczyło przez chwilę z materią, aż w końcu zaczęło bezwładnie opadać. Czerwona smuga niedaleko jej czoła przyciągnęła wzrok elfa; barwiła wodę i mieszała się z kolorem jej włosów. Podpłynął w szaleńczym tempie, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna wytrzyma jeszcze trochę. Dotarł do niej, złapał za rękę i zużywając cały zasób posiadanej energii, pociągnął ku powierzchni. Było trudniej, niż się spodziewał: nieprzytomna Theri nie współpracowała najlepiej. Wysiłek sprawiał, że sam zaczął się dusić, ale na szczęście był już u celu. Wynurzył głowę, zachłannie łyknął haust powietrza i skupił się na tym, by odholować ciało Hawke na skalny brzeg. Gdzieś powyżej usłyszał zaniepokojone głosy reszty drużyny. Położył Therinę na zimnym kamieniu a ściekająca z ciała woda utworzyła drugie małe jezioro. Nachylił się; nie oddychała. Bez zastanowienia złapał dziewczynę wpół, posadził na bezwładnych kolanach i mocno ucisnął jej klatkę piersiową.

Z ust Theri wyleciała struga wody i Fenris z ulgą usłyszał odruchowy kaszel. Krztusiła się dłuższą chwilę, aż wciągane w płuca powietrze nie powodowało już u niej paroksyzmów bólu. Zaczerwienionymi oczami spojrzała na elfa. Woda zlepiła jego włosy, nadała im nieładny szary odcień, a tunika przylepiła się do ciała, uwydatniając każdy mięsień. Znaki z lyrium lekko fosforyzowały.

– Fenris – wyszeptała mokrymi ustami. Widział, jak się trzęsie, jak długie pasma kasztanowych włosów konkurują ze spływającą krwią.

– Jesteś ran… – nie dokończył. Theri rzuciła mu się na szyję i przylgnęła doń. Mimo skórzanej zbroi, którą miała na sobie, poczuł jej bliskość i oblała go fala gorąca. Odkąd zerwał kajdany niewoli, unikał podświadomie wszelkiego fizycznego kontaktu, który został zarejestrowany przez jego umysł jako doświadczenie bolesne. Nawet po tych przełomowych latach w Kirkwall, niedostrzegalne muśnięcie, klepnięcie po ramieniu albo przypadkowy dotyk podczas walki były jedynymi momentami zetknięcia się jego ciała z innym. No, nie licząc tamtego opatrzenia rany na Głębokich Ścieżkach i jednego dnia, kiedy podczas jej desperackich prób pływalniczych, złapał ją w ostatniej chwili za rękę. Dziś, po raz kolejny, poczuł zwierzęcy strach, a zaraz po nim dziwną przyjemność.

– Skoczyłeś za mną – wyszeptała znowu.

– Jeszcze nie doszliśmy w nauce do spadania z dużych wysokości. Jako twój nauczyciel nie miałem innego wyjścia – uśmiechnął się do Theri, napotkawszy wdzięczne, troskliwe spojrzenie.

– Bądź pewien: jeśli kiedykolwiek zacznie na ciebie spadać ogromna biblioteczka pełna przerażających woluminów, podtrzymam ją własnym ciałem – uroczyście przysięgła.

W czasie, gdy elf pomagał jej wstać, u podnóża skarpy pojawili się ich przyjaciele.

– Czemu to zawsze tobie przytrafia się najlepsza zabawa, hm? – Izabela wyglądała na niepocieszoną.

– Do słowa „przytrafia" bardziej pasuje „nieszczęście". Zresztą zapomniałam chyba zamknąć bramę, mogłaś śmiało skakać – odpowiedziała Hawke, próbując przezwyciężyć nieznośne drapanie w gardle.

– Po tobie i Ponuraku? Strasznie mało oryginalne. Chociaż nasz trójkącik w wodzie… mmm.

Anders, nie wiedzieć czemu, spojrzał krzywo na Fenrisa, zanim zaczął leczyć ranę Theriny. Ta ostatnia wypuściła z ust pojedynczy jęk. I nie, nie z powodu bólu. Po prostu właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że jej zastępcze ostrza pływają gdzieś na dnie jeziora. Znowu została z niczym.

– Nie brak ci odwagi, elfie – rzekł z podziwem Varrik, oddając przy tym Fenrisowi jego miecz i pancerz. Nikt nie widział, jak krasnolud radził sobie z przytaszczeniem tego całego żelastwa. – Choć nie wiem, na ile była to kwestia odwagi, a na ile ciepłego podszeptu serca.

Hawke zaniosła się nagłym kaszlem; dobrze, że miała przynajmniej wiarygodne usprawiedliwienie. Naruszyła podrażnione struny głosowe i chwile później nie musiała już udawać. Próbowała zdusić w sobie odruch, ale w efekcie jej twarz przybrała jedynie barwę purpury.

– Myślę, że to przeznaczenie. Nie może być inaczej – z powagą stwierdził Varrik.

– O cz… o czym ty mówisz? – Hawke poczuła się jak nastolatka przyłapana na wdychaniu oparów lyrium.

– O Połowicznym Krztusicielu, oczywiście. Nazwa pasuje do właściciela, jak ulał.

– Hawke, przyszliśmy tu z jakiegoś powodu, prawda? – Fenris spojrzał ponuro na ściany jaskini.

Kiwnęła głową i wyszli ku światłu.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

– Przecież to tylko niezobowiązująca kolacja!

– Czyli nie jestem zobowiązana do przyjścia?

– Rini, nie przeginaj. Nie każę ci za niego wychodzić, tylko spotkać się, porozmawiać…

– A potem za niego wyjść?

Leandrze opadły ramiona.

– Mam wrażenie, że gdybym kazała ci wziąć ślub z hurlokiem, byłoby mniej oporów z twojej strony niż w przypadku syna seneszala.

– O, i nareszcie się zgadzamy – Therina wstała z fotela i podeszła do biurka. Miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób dostatecznie zamanifestowała chęć ucięcia konwersacji.

– Zrozum, to dla twojego dobra – matka nie dawała za wygraną. – Jeśli wyjdziesz za któregoś ze szlachciców, będziesz miała zapewniony byt po mojej śmierci, bez konieczności łapania morderców, odbijania zakładników, życia w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie!

– A może ja właśnie do tego zostałam stworzona? Może nie potrafię robić nic innego? – dziewczyna odwróciła się do swej rozmówczyni i zaczęła nerwowo gestykulować. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że odnalazłabym się w roli perfekcyjnej pani domu? Potulnej żony, o nienagannej prezencji na bankietach i idealnie wyprofilowanym pod sąsiadów uśmiechu? Miałabym całe dnie siedzieć, wysłuchiwać bzdurnych plotek o tym, kto ma nową fryzurę, kto spojrzał na kogo w znaczący sposób albo komu okociły się kanarki? Miałabym zależeć od jakiegoś bubka, być mu podległa, bo zawartość sakiewki byłaby u niego kilkakrotnie większa od rozmiaru mózgu?

– Byłabyś bezpieczna!

Theri złapała za ceramiczny wazon, ale nie zdążyła już zaprezentować swój performans; w korytarzu rozległo się szczekanie, a chwilę później do sypialni zapukał Bodahn.

– Najuprzejmiej przepraszam, ale właśnie przyszedł list do panny Theriny – krasnolud ukłonił się lekko w futrynie i wyciągnął w stronę dziewczyny biały zwitek papieru.

– No właśnie, panny – prychnęła Leandra, gdy służący już się oddalił. – Co tym razem? Atak ożywienców? Bunt maleficarów? Promocja na piwo w Wisielcu?

Theri rozwinęła kartkę i ze zdziwieniem wpatrywała się w nabazgraną wiadomość. Wreszcie opanowała zainicjowany przez jej twarz uśmiech i rzuciła krótko:

– Muszę wyjść.

– Oczywiście, jakże inaczej. Pewnie czekają już na ciebie twoi przyjaciele: piratka-nimfomanka, ogolony krasnolud, dziecinna Dalijka, wytatuowany lyrium elf…

Dziewczyna złapała sztylet i wsadziła go za pasek przy udzie; chwilę potem zasznurowała trzewiki o wysokich cholewach i zaczęła schodzić ku wyjściu. Zmieniłaby swój, trochę zbyt odważny strój, ale nie miała ochoty dłużej wysłuchiwać niezadowolonego monologu matki.

Minęła w korytarzu smutnego Jaspera, dużego, długowłosego psa, o kruczoczarnej sierści. Podrapała go po grzbiecie i zapewniła, że następnym razem weźmie ze sobą. Theri miała do niego słabość, jak zresztą do każdego psa. Podczas ucieczki z Lothering zginął przez pomioty jej mabari, Taran. Był dobrym przyjacielem i obrońcą, więc bardzo mocno odczuła jego stratę. Gdy rok temu, wracając z Doków, zauważyła dzieciaki znęcające się nad walczącą ostatkiem sił, wybiedzoną psiną wiedziała, że nie skończy się na rozgonieniu gówniarzy. Wzięła czarnego czworonoga ze sobą i tym samym zyskała sobie nowego wiernego towarzysza.

Zbliżał się wieczór, barwa nieba przybrała odcień fioletu. Hawke zaczęła wspinać się po łagodnych schodkach, prowadzących na brukowany plac. Jakaś wyrafinowana szlachecka para obejrzała się na nią z wyższością doprawioną zażenowaniem. Theri niewiele robiła sobie z obowiązującej aktualnie mody. Kobiety nosiły toczki, długie, mocno marszczone suknie, najczęściej z błyszczącej satyny połączonej z miękkim welurem w kontrastujących ze sobą kolorach. Hawke miała na sobie dokładne przeciwieństwo szlacheckiego stroju: sukienkę, o krótkich rękawkach i zgniłozielonej barwie, która z przodu kończyła się przed kolanami, z tyłu zaś sięgała nieco dalej. W talii przepasana była szerokim, ciemnobrązowym skórzanym paskiem, o ładnych esowatych żłobieniach, a góra, łącznie ze stójką, wycięta została w typowo elfickim stylu. Dla szlachty Therina była chodzącą modową wpadką, choć mężczyźni nieraz wznosili się ponad kwestie stylu i obracali za nią z niezdrowym zainteresowaniem.

Szła zwykłym dla siebie, szybkim krokiem, wiążąc naprędce włosy za pomocą czerwonej tasiemki. Za rogiem ulicy wyciągnęła zwitek papieru i ponownie, jakby dla pewności odczytała nieco krzywe, niepewne jeszcze pismo: _Otwieram wino. Przyjdź, jeśli chcesz. Fenris_.

Elf wyraźnie ucieszył się na jej widok. Ewidentnie też otworzył wino nieco wcześniej, niż sugerowałaby wysłana przez niego notatka. Był rozluźniony, nawet uśmiechnięty, gdy stawiał przed nią kieliszek. Mimo to, przy polewaniu alkoholu, jego ręka ani na moment nie zadrżała.

– Twój pierwszy list?

Kiwnął głową.

– Jestem dumna – powiedziała szczerze. – Teraz musisz tylko ćwiczyć nabyte umiejętności. Koniecznie przyjdź do mnie, jak skończysz czytać Shartana, wybierzesz sobie coś nowego.

– W zasadzie już skończyłem – powiedział elf. – Ostatnio nie miałem za wiele zleceń.

– Naprawdę? – Theri była zaskoczona. Wiedziała, że Fenris był zdeterminowany i uparty przy nauce czytania. Jednak bez pomocy Hawke nie radził sobie z cięższymi fragmentami i ze złością porzucał to zajęcie. – I jak, co sądzisz?

– Nieco zbyt indoktrynacyjnie i pompatycznie napisana. Ale same wspomnienia jego niewolniczego życia były… hmm, powiedzmy, że potrafiłem się z nim utożsamić – elf chciał pociągnąć łyk z butelki, ale oprzytomniwszy, sięgnął po drugi kieliszek i nalał do niego rubinowego płynu. „Stara się o maniery przy mnie! Niebywałe!" – pomyślała dziewczyna.

– Oddać ci ją teraz, czy jak przyjdę po kolejną? – Fenris usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw i bacznie przyjrzał się swojemu gościowi. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Hawke była ślicznie ubrana, choć wystające z kucyka kosmyki włosów świadczyły o typowym dla niej, spontanicznym wyszykowaniu się do wyjścia. – Do czasu wizyty mógłbym jeszcze potrenować.

– Nie oddawaj mi jej, jest twoja – Therina zarejestrowała niepewną minę elfa, więc dodała: – Będzie ci przypominać, że zrobiłeś kolejny duży krok w pozbyciu się resztek okowów.

– Dziękuję – Fenris nie patrzył na nią, ale na leżącą przy stoliku książkę. – To dobre uczczenie dzisiejszego dnia.

– A właściwie co to za okazja, co świętujemy?

– Kolejną rocznicę mojej ucieczki – elf powiedział dość lekkim tonem. Wino robiło swoje, bo za chwilę zapytał również: – Chcesz usłyszeć, jak to było?

– Jasne… jeśli masz ochotę się tym ze mną podzielić – Theri była mocno zaskoczona. Na początku ich znajomości zapytała o to, jak wyglądała jego droga od niewolnika, do mieszkańca Kirkwall, ale Fenris nie przejawiał chęci na taką rozmowę. Później jeszcze kilka razy robiła podchody, lecz wszystkie zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Była pewna, że dziś działo się coś wyjątkowego w ich relacji, dlatego dodała przymilnie: – Lubię słuchać twojego głosu. Jest hipnotyzujący.

Spodziewała się jakiegoś ironicznego komentarza albo zażenowania w jego zachowaniu, ale nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło. Zamiast tego, Fenris odchylił się na oparcie fotela, uśmiechnął w bardzo tajemniczy sposób i z utkwionymi w Theri oczami powiedział niskim, wprawiającym w drżenie głosem:

– Niewiele przyjemności dorównuje rozmowie z piękną kobietą.

– A co z dekorowaniem ścian za pomocą wina? – poczuła, że się rumieni.

– W odpowiednim towarzystwie? To jedna z tych dorównujących – odpowiedział. Theri posłała mu równie roześmiane, co zalotne spojrzenie znad uniesionego do ust kieliszka. „Stwórco, czy my właśnie flirtowaliśmy?" – pomyślała podekscytowana.

Wtedy Fenris zaczął mówić. Choć wielokrotnie wyobrażała sobie, jak mogło wyglądać porzucenie niewoli u Danariusa, w życiu nie odgadłaby prawdy. Gdy opowiadał o tym, jaki był jego ostatni wykonany rozkaz, wzrok miał utkwiony gdzieś w dali, a jego głos na moment się załamał. To wstrząsnęło Theriną mocniej, niż sama historia. On wciąż to przeżywał, dzień po dniu wracał myślami do tej chwili i zamiast czuć dumę, szczęście, satysfakcję z powodu najważniejszej decyzji w jego dotychczasowym życiu, Fenris musiał czuć jedynie wstyd, żal i złość na samego siebie.

Elf wrócił wzrokiem do swojej rozmówczyni; spodziewał się, że będzie zaskoczona, rozzłoszczona. Nie pomylił się. W końcu opowiedział jej właśnie o tym, że potrafił zdradzić i wymordować tych, którzy otoczyli go opieką, którzy mu zaufali. Hawke musiała poczuć się oszukana. „Pewnie zacznie być niezręcznie i pod byle pretekstem wyjdzie" – pomyślał.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Theri wyszeptała, kręcąc przy tym głową:

– Kiedy dojdzie w końcu do tego spotkania, będziesz musiał trzymać mnie z całej siły, bym nie pozbawiła cię możliwości zemsty; z przyjemnością wyrwałabym trzewia temu całemu Danariusowi i kazała mu patrzeć, jak robię z nich kokardkę.

Fenris, mimo makabrycznego tematu, uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Poczuł, jakby ciężar w jego sercu zmalał, jakby otrzymał kolejną cząstkę wolności. Spojrzał na swoją rękę, dzierżącą w tej chwili kieliszek.

– Nikomu wcześniej nie mówiłem o tym wszystkim – zaczął. Było mu trudno otwierać się ze swoimi uczuciami, ale wiedział, że chce to powiedzieć. – Nie miałem potrzeby. Aż do teraz.

– Cieszę się, że zyskałam twoje zaufanie – to, co powiedział elf było chyba najmilszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu usłyszała, mimo iż nawet nie przypominało w swej formie komplementu. – Mam nadzieję, że pomyślisz o mnie, jeśli będziesz kiedyś czegoś potrzebował.

„Uch, to nie zabrzmiało właściwie" – zorientowała się po czasie. Fenris ponownie się uśmiechnął i powiedział tym swoim dziwnym, wibrującym głosem:

– Jesteś piękną kobietą, Hawke. Musisz uważać na słowa, bo ktoś w końcu wyciągnie z nich więcej, niż powinien.

– Chyba nie dosłyszałam tego pierwszego – Theri zmrużyła oczy i przybliżyła pusty kieliszek w jego kierunku. Bezzwłocznie wstał, podniósł kolejną butelkę i zaczął nalewać szkarłaty płyn. – Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

– Tego, co oczywiste, nie trzeba powtarzać – powiedział z rozbawieniem. Theri cofnęła rękę, ale jakoś opieszale, jakby jego bliskość była czymś, co chciała zatrzymać. Usiadł z powrotem w fotelu i bacznie przyglądał się jej ruchom. Zauważył, że gesty dziewczyny, jak odgarnięcie włosów czy poprawienie sukienki, miały w sobie sporo z kokieterii. Spodobało mu się to.

– Zgadzam się. Nie będę więc mówiła dwa razy o tym, że niektórzy powinni jednak wyciągać ze słów więcej, niż pozostali.

Kości zostały rzucone. Theri czuła jakąś nerwowość i ekscytację. W końcu elf w ciągu jednego wieczora dwukrotnie nazwał ją pięknością. Była jednocześnie świadoma, że tylko dzięki częściowemu znieczuleniu umysłu jest w stanie tak prowadzić tę konwersację. Sporo już wypiła.

Białowłosy elf wyglądał na zaskoczonego i nieco zdezorientowanego.

– Jesteś doskonałą partią. Szlachta nie stoi codziennie pod twoimi oknami?

Hawke zareagowała nerwowym śmiechem.

– Umówiliście się, czy co?

– O czym…

Theri jednym haustem wypiła całe wino, jakie znajdowało się w jej kieliszku. Sięgnęła po butelkę i nalała, trzęsącymi się dłońmi, kolejną porcję.

– Matka ubzdurała sobie, że idealnym zwieńczeniem mojego życia będzie małżeństwo z którymś ze szlachciurów. Wiesz… – zamachała niebezpiecznie dłonią z kieliszkiem. Płyn odbijał się od ścianek. – …według niej byłabym wtedy bezpieczna. Więc wciska mi jakąś aranżowaną kolację z synem seneszala, a ja mam na niej udawać, że bawię się wyyyśmienicie i tylko marzę, by kogucik oprowadził mnie po jakiejś tam zasrrranej kolekcji antycznych narzędzi do wyrobu stempli czy gablocie z niepowtarzalnymi kamiennymi figurkami z okresu Świętego Marszu. No błaaaagam! – upiła kolejny spory łyk wina.

– Odnosiłem wrażenie, że masz całkiem niezłe relacje ze swoją matką.

– Bo mam. Zazwyczaj. Nie chcę jej ranić, ale nie mogę też pozwolić, by wybierała za mnie drogę życia.

– Jesteś jej ostatnim dzieckiem, nic dziwnego, że chciałaby twego bezpieczeństwa. I zapewne liczy, że przedłużysz linię swojego rodu.

Przesadził, bo Theri spochmurniała. Za chwilę jednak, tak jak się spodziewał, próbowała nadrobić uśmiechem.

– Przepraszam, to było nieodpowiednie z mojej strony – rzucił szybko.

– W porządku, nic się nie stało. Ale mam nadzieję, że gdy matka zacznie ten temat, wymyślisz jakiś przekonujący argument, który uwolniłby mnie od zakusów kogucików z Górnego Miasta.

– Będę nad tym myślał, obiecuję – powiedział lekkim tonem. – Choć nie sądzę, by Leandra przejmowała się zbytnio moim zdaniem.

– No cooo ty! Ona was wszystkich lubi. Tylko kiedy jest zła z mojego powodu, zgania na was winę za moje zachowanie, ale w rzeczywistości wcale tak nie myśli! Zresztą ciągle jest pod wrażeniem twojego stonowanego zachowania przy stole. Prawie codziennie słyszę: „Nie jedz tak szybko, nikt ci tego nie zabiera! Zobacz, jak dystyngowanie jadł Fenris, a przecież jest taaaki szczupły, więc na pewno był głodny".

– Nie zmyślaj, Hawke.

– Przysięęęgam, że to prawda! – podniosła najpierw lewą, a później prawą rękę do serca. Tą z kieliszkiem.

– Twoja matka, w takim razie, byłaby niepocieszona widząc, jak dystyngowanie rozpijam cię w mojej rozpadającej się posiadłości.

Therina zaczęła się śmiać w głos. Ułożyła się bokiem do stołu, przewieszając obute w skórzane trzewiki nogi przez poręcz fotela. Przód zielonej sukienki podwinął się nieco i Fenris dostrzegł sztylet przyczepiony czarnym paskiem do jej uda. Zawsze była uzbrojona, tak samo jak i on, ale teraz, w połączeniu z tą sukienką, sztylet był już czymś więcej, niż rutynowym zabezpieczeniem. Poczuł obezwładniające fale gorąca i łomotanie serca.

– Jak już wspominaałam, opinia mamy, co do moich potrzeb, mocno rozmija się z moiimi zapatrywaniami na tę kwestię – puściła oczko w stronę Fenrisa, czując okropną satysfakcję z faktu, że wreszcie się zarumienił. Poprosiła o więcej wina. Elf miał niepewną minę.

– Bo pomyślę, że mi żałujeszsz – udała, że grozi. – Zresztą, do rozmowy wino pasuje iidealniee.

– A o czym chcesz porozmawiać?

– Być może wypada dowiedzieć się o sobie czegoś więęcej? Ja już wiem, jak uciekłeś od Danariusa. So ty byś chciał wiedzieć o mnie?

Spodziewała się, że odbije piłeczkę i zapyta o ucieczkę przed plagą. Ale nic z tego.

– Co zobaczyłaś wtedy, w tej jaskini, gdy Saarebas manipulował naszymi umysłami?

„Oho, no i się doigrałam" – pomyślała. Zabawny był fakt, że nawet pijana, była w stanie trzeźwo myśleć.

– Nie ma gry wstępnej, so? – wino było najcudowniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem. W razie czego, mogła wszystko zrzucić na działanie alkoholu. – Zobaczyłam… wspomnienie sprzed lat. Wspomnienie z życia w Lothering.

– Coś konkretnego?

– Taak… – upiła kolejny łyk. – Zobaczyłam osobę, o której praktycznie zapomniałam. To był taki młooody chłoopak, mój sąsiad, Tommir.

Fenris przysłuchiwał się z uwagą.

– Czy to było prawdziwe wspomnienie? Mam na myśli to, czy było ono dokładnie takie, jak sama je zapamiętałaś.

– Owszem, dokłaadnie takie. Niepokojąco prawdziwe, jeśli mam być szczera. Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki zposób Saarebas wygrzebał soś takiego, bo Tommir nie był obecny w moich myślach, przynajmniej nie od kilku lat – Spojrzała na elfa. – Szemu pytasz? So ty zobaczyłeś w swojej wizjii?

– Zastanawiałem się… wiesz, że nie pamiętam nic z mojego życia sprzed rytuału. Byłem przekonany, że to, co ukazała mi magia tego qunari, było tylko sztuczką, zmyśleniem. Ale jeśli w twoim przypadku mógł sięgnąć tak głęboko w podświadomość, to może…

– Co zobaczyłeś? – cicho powtórzyła pytanie. Starała się skupić.

– Zabawę na podwórku z jakąś małą, rudowłosą elfką. Sam też nie mogłem mieć wiele lat. Nie wiem kim była, ale mówiła coś o matce, więc możliwe… – Fenris obserwował jakiś czas ogień w kominku. Wreszcie, jakby ze zniecierpliwieniem powiedział: – To bez znaczenia. Mag musiał w moim przypadku stworzyć wizję, bo do prawdziwych wspomnień nie miał, jak ja, dostępu.

– Nie kcesz dać się ponieść nadziei, coo? – Theri, mimo tonu głosu, była poważna. – Myślę, że Saarebas nie potrafiłby w tak krótkim czasie wyssondować na podstawie twoich myśli, jaka wizja by cię pochłonęła. Może nie jest mądrze ufać temu, so ci pokazał, ale wydaje mi się, że mógłbyś zpróbować sastanowić się nad szdżegółami wizji. To radżej nie zaszkodzi.

– Nie wiem, próbowałem przypomnieć sobie moją ewentualną siostrę. Są chwile, kiedy coś mi świta, ale później wydaje mi się, że po prostu zasugerowałem się wizją. Lepiej jeśli przestanę myśleć o sobie, jako o cząstce nieznanej rodziny. Jestem sam, powinienem był przywyknąć.

– Nie jezteś sam. Ja tu jeztem, Fenrisie – Theri spojrzała miękko na elfa. Ten, pokiwał z podziwem głową. Nie wiadomo czy dlatego, że ujęła go jej troskliwość, czy poziom upojenia.

– Kim był dla ciebie ten chłopak, jeśli mogę spytać?

– Tommir? Moją pieerfszą miłooością – zaśmiała się z cicha i podniosła kieliszek do ust. – Był dwa lata starszy ode mnie, potrafił waldżyć mieczem i zajmującoo opowiadać o wielkich bitfaaach, smokaaach i bohaterach. Czasem pojdyn… pajady… cholera! Po-je-dyn-kowaliśmy się, używając drewnianych osczy. O ile na początku przegrywałam z nim za kaażdym razem, o tyle później za każdym razem celowo lądował na ziemi – Theri uśmiechnęła się do własnych wspomnień. – Kiedy zaczął dostrzegać we mnie dziewczynęę, a nie tylko podwórkowego partnera do walk, stał się niemal nieznośny. Przynajmniej do momentuu, aż sama zainteresowałam się innym aspektem jego towarzystwa, hehe.

– A więc… byliście razem? Do wybuchu plagi?

– Nieee, to była krótka przygoda. Wsześnie wyjechał, by wstąpić w szeregi Szszarej Strażży. Gdy pojawiłam się pod Ostagarem, byłam już wyleczona z tego zauroczenia, choć chciałam go sobaczyć i sprawdzić, jak mu się wiedzie. Jednak przed bitwą powiedziano mii, że Tommir nie żyje. Nie chcieli zdradzić, jak poległ. Pomyślaałam, że po bitwie spróbuję ich jesze pociągnąć sa język, no ale wiadomo, so się stało. Tak, szy inaczej, nie mam pojęęęcia, dlaczego Saarebas wyciągnął akurat jego z mojej głowy.

Nalała sobie kolejną lampkę. Pomyślała naraz, że Fenris musi zapłacić za śmiałość w pytaniu o takie rzeczy.

– A so z tobą? Komuś udało się sskraść twoje serce?

Wyraz jego twarzy był bezcenny. Zaczęła chichotać.

– Mam wrażenie, jakby wyszła Hawke, a przyszła Izabela.

– To pewnie przez to wiino, nis nie poradzę.

– Nic? A mnie się wydaje, że wystarczy zakończyć jego konsumpcję.

– Eeej, nie zmieniaj tematuu – pogroziła mu wskazującym palcem. Reszta obejmowała szkło.

– Nie pamiętam.

– Ale później.

– Nikt. Nigdzie nie zatrzymywałem się na dłużej, nikomu nie mogłem zaufać.

– Aż dotarłeś do Kirkwall i zpotkałeś grupę posczleńców, którzy przypominają rodzinę zbiegłą z domu wariatów, hm?

– Coś w tym guście – skwitował z uśmiechem. – Teraz moja kolej. Chciałabyś wrócić do Fereldenu?

– Myślałam nad tym – przyznała. – Nie mogłabym jednak osiedlić się w Lothering. Ponoć ziemia po plaadze nie wydaje już plonów, więz odbudowanie domostwa nis by nie załatwiło. Mogłabym zabrać matkę i spróbować w jakimś mniejszym miastedżku albo znowu gzieś na wsi, ale… mam wrażeniee, że ona już tutaj wsiąkła. Ma soś, czego może się złapać, ma rodzinę, nawet jeśli ta rodzina przybrała postać Gamlena, hihi. Poza tym nie powinnam narażać ją na tak daleeką podróż. I pewnie chciałaby sobaczyć dawny dom, a nie wiem, szy zniosłaby ten widok … wiesz, spalonegoo, spustoszonego miejsca niedawnegoo życia, bez Carvera i Bethany.

– Rozumiem – przytaknął elf. – Sporo straciłaś.

– Boję się, że przyciąągam nieszęścia – prychnęła. – Na twooim miejscu bym uważała.

– Jestem twoim nieszczęściem? – rzekł drocząc się.

– A udało mi się ciebie przyciąągnąć? – zripostowała z błyskiem w oku.

– Punkt dla ciebie, Hawke – zaśmiał się Fenris.

– Ha! Po kilku kieliszszkach wina idzie mi s tobą stecydowanie lepiej!

– Po kilkudziesięciu, chciałaś powiedzieć. Możesz mieć mały problem z mobilnością, kobieto.

– Pszszekonamy się, męszszczyzno? – Theri wstała i zaczęła iść w stronę elfa. Nie było daleko, ale i tak pokonanie tej drogi wymagało od niej nie lada skupienia. Fenris śmiał się w głos. Gdyby była w stanie zarejestrować i odpowiednio ocenić ten fakt, byłaby zszokowana. Ale ona była w innym stanie.

Z trudem dotarła do drugiego fotela, nachyliła się nad elfem i wyszeptała w jego ucho:

– I soo, kto jest miszczem?

– Hawke…

– Noooo oszywiście, że jaa! Ni jezdem tag pijaana, jag ci się wydaje.

– Twój pies.

– Jagi pies?

Nagle poczuła, że jej udo zetknęło się z czymś zimnym i mokrym. Odskoczyła i obróciła się natychmiast, tracąc zupełnie równowagę. Wylądowała na kolanach Fenrisa; elf jakimś cudem zdołał unieść swój kieliszek i uchronić jego zawartość przed niebezpiecznym dla okolicznych ubrań ekshibicjonizmem. Poczuł wanilię; zawsze pachniała wanilią. Spojrzał w dół: ciemnorude włosy, związane czerwoną tasiemką rozlały się po jego torsie, a lekko zadarty nosek i niemożliwie długie rzęsy zwrócone były w stronę czarnego psika, które z nieukrywaną radością namiętnie wachlowało ogonem.

Theri odetchnęła z ulgą; przez ten alkohol nie usłyszała, jak psina zbliża się do niej. Równie dobrze mógł podejść ją skrytobójca. Z taką różnicą, że pewnie by się nie ślinił. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła zielone tęczówki.

– Jag Jasper mógł tutej wejść, coo? Szemu nie zamykasz drzwi?

– Zamknąłem. Musiał dostać się przez otwór w piwnicy.

– A jag następnym razem wejdzie łowca niewolnigów? Ja ci powiem, że ty wcaaale nie jezdeś ostrożny, wisz?

– W razie czego byś mnie obroniła. Przecież jesteś „miszczem", prawda?

– O! I terazz mówisz z senssem!

Fenris zaśmiał się cicho, a Therina poczuła, jak jego klatka piersiowa prędko unosi się i opada. Było jej ciepło i miło. Chciała właśnie umościć się wygodniej, gdy Fenris powiedział:

– Ekhm, Hawke, ten pies pewnie nie znalazł się tutaj przypadkiem.

– Racja! – w jednej sekundzie stała z powrotem na ziemi i zaczęła poprawiać pogniecioną sukienkę. – Matka musiała wysładź Jaspera, żeby mnie sprowadził z bowrotem. Cholera, musi bydź późno.

Pies zaczął skakać i szczekać w euforii, po czym wybiegł z pomieszczenia, pokonał wysokie schody i stanął przy drzwiach wyjściowych gotowy do spaceru. Theri nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem dotarła do balustrady, ale za to wiedziała, że tylko dzięki asekuracji elfa nie wyleciała przez nią na marmurową podłogę kilka metrów niżej. Schodzili co stopień; dziewczyna wczepiła się w ramię białowłosego wojownika, mamrocząc coś o żałosnym stanie i mocnym postanowieniu poprawy, on zaś tylko się uśmiechał.

Wyszli z posiadłości. Gwiazdy mrugały do nich porozumiewawczo, zimny wiaterek rozwiewał lekko kosmyki włosów, latarnie oświetlające wejścia do posiadłości przyciągały lekkomyślne ćmy.

– So jezd? Żadnych bandytów? Toż to skaandaaal!

– Hawke, wolałbym nie kusić losu.

– Praszam. Ale luubisz mnie jeszczeee?

– Lubię – westchnął.

– Szemu ty ni jezdeś pijanyy? Oszust!

– Mam silniejszą głowę… co ty… Hawke, nawet nie próbuj.

– Baran-buc?

– Nie.

Stanęli pod domem. Jasper skoczył na klamkę i otworzył sobie drzwi.

– Zaprosiłabym cię do środka, ale sam rozumisz.

– Wolę nie rzucać się w oczy twojej matce, tobie radzę to samo. Trafisz do łóżka?

– Nie wieem… – zmrużyła oczy. – Bez ciebie ni dam chyba rady…

W głębi mieszkania rozległ się głos Leandry. Światło świecy niebezpiecznie się zbliżało. Therina miała już wskoczyć do środka, gdy nagle obróciła się do elfa, wspięła na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek.

– Kuję za miły wieczór – szepnęła i wkroczyła do domu. Zanim zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, posłała Fenrisowi jedno powłóczyste spojrzenie.

Elf stał bez ruchu. Dotyk jej ust na własnej skórze był elektryzujący. Sięgnął opuszkami palców do tego miejsca i bezwiednie się uśmiechnął. Stałby tak jeszcze przez nieokreślony czas, gdyby do jego uszu nie doszedł oburzony krzyk:

– Therino Hawke! Jak dowiem się, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny…

Ganek był już wówczas pusty.

* * *

– _Łańcuchy zerwane, ale czy naprawdę jesteś wolny?_

_Flemeth zaczęła się śmiać. Chciał obrócić głowę, ale nie mógł. Wiedźma rozpoczęła przemianę. Wzdrygnął się, gdy ujrzał efekt końcowy._

– _Ach, mój mały wilczek… uciekł ze smyczy, by wpaść we wnyki – gardłowy śmiech poniósł się echem po górach. – Jest zdolna, nie powiem. Moja godna następczyni._

_Przed oczami elfa sceneria zmieniła się na jego własny pokój w posiadłości. Zobaczył samego siebie, jak bez chwili zastanowienia łapie za butelkę i nalewa wino do wyciągniętego przez dziewczynę kieliszka. Siedziała, mając pańską postawę; uśmiechała się z wyższością. _

_ Zamrugał i obraz znów się zmienił. Ruiny, grupa magów, Hawke każe ich bronić. Jego sobowtór próbuje przekonać Therinę, ale ta kręci tylko głową. Za moment elf podnosi miecz na templariusza._

_ Kolejna odsłona. Hawke negocjuje z jakimś ciemnym typem. Fenris stoi po jej lewej stronie, dając mężczyźnie do zrozumienia, że Theri posiada dobrego ochroniarza. Ochroniarza, który nie zawaha się odciąć mu głowy, bez względu na temat i wynik rozmowy. _

– _To jest ta twoja wolność? Muszę ją poznać…_

Zerwał się z posłania zlany zimnym potem. Złapał rozedrganymi dłońmi bolącą głowę. Serce tłukło się w jego piersi, jak schwytany w potrzask ptak. Fenris powoli, niepewnie oderwał ręce od białych włosów i spojrzał na nadgarstki. Obok srebrnych linii lyrium znajdowały się dwie stare blizny. Blizny po zakładanych co noc kajdanach.

Dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

– Pan Tethras musiał wyjść w ważnej sprawie. Zapewniał, że nie potrwa to długo i kazał Pani rozgościć się w swoich apartamentach.

– Dziękuję, Nora.

Kelnerka ukłoniła się lekko i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Theri była już w tych pokojach kilka razy, ale jakoś nigdy nie miała okazji lepiej się rozejrzeć. Zauważyła sporo drewna i kamienia. Meble wykonane były zgodnie z krasnoludzkimi kanonami, czyli nie sięgały jej powyżej torsu, do tego wszędzie widniały kanciaste żłobienia i kwadratowe ozdobniki. Nuda. Wiedziała, że Varrik nie czuł ani odrobiny przywiązania do rzemiosła swojego ludu; po prostu takim wyposażeniem wzbudzał szacunek w członkach gildii kupieckiej, a przy tym swoisty orientalizm działał magnetyzująco na słuchaczki jego opowieści.

Przy okazałym stole stała masywna, okuta metalem skrzynia. To w niej musiał trzymać notatki, niedokończone historie, zebrane i spisane ploteczki. Theri chciała wyjąć zza pazuchy jeden z lepszych wytrychów, ale zauważyła, że zamek chroni też magiczny glif. Krasnolud był dobrze przygotowany na wścibskich gości. Westchnęła i podeszła do podłużnej biblioteczki. Varrik miał zdecydowanie mniejszą kolekcję książek niż ona sama, ale za to zgromadził znacznie bardziej intrygujące tytuły. Większą cześć z nich sam zresztą wymyślił. Zaczęła przyglądać się grzbietom: „Serah Tadeus", „W 80 dni dookoła Thedas", „Quanri Vadis", „Słownik Poprawnej Elfszczyzny", „Ciągniem i sieczem", „Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Alistaira", „Poradnik wyrafinowanego dżentelmena". Hawke sięgnęła po ładnie oprawiony wolumin, na którym złocone litery układały się w napis „Varrik Tethras. Władca Amuletów". Otworzyła na chybił-trafił i zaczęła czytać:

_Jasnowłosy mag sięgnął do łańcuszka na szyi i wyjął zza koszuli dziwny wisiorek. Jego oczy rozbłysły na niebiesko, a głos stał się nienaturalnie niski. _

– _Nazywam się Milijon, bo za miliony kocham i cierpię katusze. Jedyny Amulet spaja mnie i czyni wielkim – pokazał drużynie złoty wisior, na którym pojawiły się czerwone, ogniste napisy. Araik, Legolina i Gimenris podeszli bliżej. Przeczytali jednocześnie inskrypcję: „Jeden by wszystkimi rządzić, jeden by wszystkie odnaleźć, jeden by wszystkie zgromadzić i ciemności związać, w krainie Podmiasta, gdzie zaległy cienie"._

Zamknęła wolumin i pokiwała głową. Sięgnęła po kolejny.

_Kirk walił głową w ścianę. Ogary poszły w las._

Odłożyła na miejsce. Ściągnęła po książkę w czarnej oprawie. 

_Rinina podeszła do posłańców i w jednej sekundzie wyciągnęła swoje bronie. Mężczyźni zadrżeli, ale ostrza wbiły się jedynie w miękką glebę._

– _Daję wam dwa nagie miecze. Niech ten wasz Gen Jungin wsadzi je sobie w dupę!_

Zachichotała i zwróciła tomiszcze półce. Ściągnęła kolejną, pięknie oprawioną w szkarłat książkę. Były tam obrazki. Różne, ciekawe obrazki. Zaniepokojona spojrzała na wklejkę. Nie zdziwiła się widząc napis: „Drogiej owłosionej klacie – Izabela".

Postanowiła sprawdzić zawartość jeszcze jednego woluminu. Napis na okładce głosił: „Varrik Tethras. Tytan Nick". Data wydania, tradycyjnie wpisywana przez krasnoluda świadczyła o tym, że to jego najnowsza powieść. Otworzyła mniej więcej w połowie.

_Stała na dziobie statku i wpatrywała się w nieokreśloną dal. Srebrnowłosy elf podszedł, nachylił się i wyszeptał w jej ucho: _

– _Chcesz nauczyć się latać, najdroższa?_

_Delikatnie, jakby nieśmiało kiwnęła głową. Wówczas smukłymi palcami dotknął z obu stron jej talii i skierował dłonie ku górze. Płomiennowłosa Tharena westchnęła. Fernes zmusił jej ramiona, by wyprostowały się i uniosły. Bogato zdobiona chusta załopotała na wietrze. Kobieta miała przed sobą jedynie niekończące się morze i przestworze nieba. Czuła, że lata, że tak wygląda prawdziwa wolność. Że tak wygląda prawdziwa miłość…_

Theri zatrzasnęła z impetem książkę. „Czy to jest aż tak ewidentne? Jasna cholera".

– Jak ci się podoba nowość wydawnicza, Hawke? – Varrik stał w futrynie apartamentu i z zadowoleniem lustrował nerwową postawę dziewczyny.

– Czy ktoś czyta te bzdury? Ktoś to w ogóle kupuje?

– O, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jaki jest popyt.

– Varrik, ty podła kreaturo! Ja sobie nie życzę…

– Wyluzuj, Hawke, przecież to tylko literatura.

– Ty już dobrze wiesz, że literatura ma moc. Że potrafi zmieniać ludzi, zmieniać prawdę, historię. Potrafi ożywiać i zabijać, podnosić reputację i niszczyć wizerunek. Potrafi zranić! O, tak!

Theri rzuciła książką w krasnoluda. Ten złapał ją dopiero wtedy, gdy odbiła się już od jego klaty. Masując tors, powiedział:

– Pomijając ostatnią część oracji, to była najpiękniejsza pochwała literatury, jaką w życiu słyszałem. W nagrodę daruję ci wielogodzinny wykład o żmudnej pracy introligatorskiej i przejdę do meritum. Izabela znalazła relikwię. I nie zgadniesz, dlaczego dwie godziny temu w pośpiechu opuściła Kirkwall.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Atmosfera była inna. Żadnych wyrzuconych przez Norę pijaczków, żadnych pałętających się dzieciaków. Coś było bardzo nie w porządku.

– Chyba nasz rogaty przywódca o wszystkim się dowiedział.

– Nie podoba mi się to, Varrik – Theri była zaniepokojona. Czuła, że to coś innego, że to wykracza poza jej standardowy zakres obowiązków. To nie była eskapada na jeden z gangów Dolnego Miasta, ani pomoc w odzyskaniu skradzionego ładunku.

– Musimy znaleźć Avelinę i pozostałych – kontynuowała. – Może da się to jakoś załagodzić. Porozmawiam z Arishokiem, a…

– Na to już raczej za późno.

Kilkadziesiąt metrów od Wisielca powstało jakieś zamieszanie. Rozległy się krzyki, zajęczała stal wyciągana z pochew. Therina spięła się, by ruszyć w tamtym kierunku, gdy poczuła lekkie szturchnięcie. Krasnolud przytrzymywał ją za łokieć.

– Hawke, chcesz się w to mieszać? – Varrik miał niepewny wyraz twarzy. – To nie tak, że jestem bez serca, ale jeśli Arishok naprawdę zaatakował miasto, nie ma sensu zgrywać bohatera. Jesteś takim samym mieszkańcem, jak każdy, nie należysz nawet do Straży Miejskiej. Może rozsądniej byłoby ostrzec pozostałych, w tym twoją matkę i poczekać na rozwój wypadków?

Dziewczyna chciała ze zniecierpliwieniem wyrwać się z jego uścisku, ale nagle doszło do niej, że Varrik może mieć rację. Dlaczego miała mieszać się w polityczne sprawy Kirkwall? Czy nie był od tego wicehrabia Dumar albo ta sławna komtur Meredith? Co to miasto dla niej zrobiło? Czym dla niej było? Kupą ociosanych kamieni, tonącą w brudzie, smrodzie i nietolerancji wobec „fereldeńskich psów". Theri kiwnęła nieświadomie głową. Tak, właśnie tak było. W obronie Lothering i całego Fereldenu mogła niegdyś poświęcić swoje życie, przecież dobrowolnie zgłosiła się do armii pod Ostagarem. Ale teraz? Tutaj? Jednak jakiś dysonans kręcił się między tymi myślami, jakiś niepokój. Avelina nie opuści posterunku i będzie do śmierci walczyć w obronie miasta, tego Hawke była pewna. Miała się temu przyglądać? Miała stchórzyć i pozwolić tym bestialskim qunari powyrzynać niewinnych ludzi?

Krzyki nabrały intensywności. Musiała zdecydować.

– Nienawidzę tego cholernego miasta.

– Więc dlaczego… – zaczął Varrik widząc, jak wyciąga zza pleców swoje dwa miecze.

– Bo jeśli tego nie zrobię, znienawidzę samą siebie.

Krasnolud pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i pobiegł za Hawke.

Dotarli do miejsca zamieszania. Grupa qunari otoczyła przerażonych kupców, którzy okopali się za drewnianym straganem i hałdą rzemieślniczych produktów. Pewnie nie zostałoby z nich wiele, gdyby nie dwóch magów, zaciekle walczących z rogaczami.

Theri ucieszyła się jak dziecko; może to była nagroda za wtrącenie się do obrony miasta? Cokolwiek zadziałało w tym momencie, przypadek, interwencja Stwórcy albo przeznaczenie, znalazła w błyskawicznym tempie dwoje swoich przyjaciół.

Ruszyła do ataku. Zanim grupa przeciwników zdołała zlokalizować nowe zagrożenie, wszyscy jej członkowie leżeli już martwi w kałuży krwi. Merrill rzuciła się Theri na szyję, a Anders pogratulował jej imponującego wejścia. Okazało się, że inwazja przerwała im zakupy produktów niezbędnych do magicznych mikstur.

Grupka uratowanych kupców patrzyła na nich z wdzięcznością, ale i przerażeniem. Hawke zapytała, czy wiedzą, gdzie mieszka Leandra Amell. Potwierdzili.

– Chciałabym, żebyście ostrzegli ją przed atakiem. Ją i wszystkich napotkanych mieszkańców. Widzieliście Arishoka, kroczącego miastem, zanim jego qunari zaczęli mordować ludzi? Hmm… Schrońcie się w Zakonie. Podejrzewam, że Twierdza i otoczenie Dumara nie będzie bezpiecznym miejscem.

– Oczywiście, pani. Nie umiem wyrazić, jak jesteśmy wdzięczni.

– Wystarczy mi, że powiadomicie moją matkę. Jeśli zawiedziecie, qunari będą waszym najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Aha, jeszcze jedno.

– Tak, pani?

– Nie widzieliście żadnej magii.

Kiwnęli głowami i obładowawszy się towarami, ruszyli w kierunku Górnego Miasta.

– Dorobkiewicze – prychnął Varrik. – Hawke, co robimy? Słyszałaś, co mówili o Avelinie: musiała być w centrum wydarzeń. Jeśli udało jej się wyjść z tego cało, nie powinna nadal znajdować się w Dokach.

Therina rozejrzała się wokół. Kręte uliczki Kirkwall uniemożliwiały dokonania jasnej oceny sytuacji, ale były też jedyną szansą dla mieszkańców. Jak znała zorganizowanych qunari, szli teraz ławą, taranując wszystko po drodze, ale nie penetrując każdego zaułku. Nie było szans, by dogonić Arishoka, ale postanowiła, że zrobi tyle, ile zdoła. Dla bliskich.

– Pani Komendant nas potrzebuje.

* * *

**[Inspiracja: Two Steps From Hell – Elementum]**

Biegli, słysząc coraz wyraźniej bitewną wrzawę. Co jakiś czas udało się im wychwycić także stanowczy, nieugięty rozkaz, niewątpliwie pochodzący z ust Aveliny. Żyła, a więc nie było za późno. Therina pomyślała, że tyle wystarczy. Nienawidziła bezradności. W momencie, w którym wbiegała na plac Dzielnicy Kuźni czuła, że odzyskuje ster, że teraz ona będzie panią sytuacji. Bezwiednie przycisnęła kciukiem rękojeść Pioniera. Szkarłatne skórzane obszycie odpowiedziało miłą gładkością. Zimna głownia, wykuta w kształcie ogarniętego orlimi skrzydłami symbolu Amellów, dotykała co drugi krok jej nadgarstka. Niesymetrycznie zwężający się sztych odbił promień słońca, choć wydawało się, jakby światło zostało przez metal przecięte. Wyżłobione po bokach ostrza płomienie oraz inicjały na jelcu ożyły; odezwała się zawarta w nich magia. Druga ręka Theri bezwiednie zacisnęła się na czarnym uchwycie Przyjaciela. Powyżej jej palców, pośrodku jelca znajdowała się sześciościenna ramka, spajająca poziomą i pionową linię broni. W jej wnętrzu zanurzony był piękny, oszlifowany szmaragd. Tuż przy gardzie wąskiego, srebrnego ostrza można było zauważyć subtelne napisy, które nie wżynały się w metal, lecz były weń wtopione, dzięki czemu nigdy nie gromadziły zakrzepłej krwi wrogów. Nie wyglądałoby to najlepiej, gdyby napis: „Drogiej Hawke, przyjaciele" oraz imiona członków jej drużyny zachodziły brudną posoką.

Avelina wraz z kilkoma innymi strażnikami dzielnie odpierała ataki rogatych wojowników, ale była wyraźnie na straconej pozycji. Gdy zobaczyła biegnącą Hawke, Andersa i Merrill, poczuła, jakby odnowiły się rezerwy jej energii. W kolejnej sekundzie, qunari poznali na własnej skórze, jak wielką przewagę dawała wyćwiczona przez lata u ich przeciwników bojowa synergia.

Theri wbiegła w sam środek zamieszania, dopadła jednego z potężnych rogaczy i w dwóch błyskawicznych ciosach zakończyła jego żywot. Obróciła się i trzykrotnie sparowała miecz kolejnego z qunarich, zanim Pionier wszedł między jego żebra. Uchyliła się; związane czerwoną tasiemką pasma włosów przytrzymały rozpuszczoną kaskadę pozostałych, dzięki czemu ostrze przeciwnika ścięło jedynie kilka kosmyków. Zaraz po tym odchyliła się i prawą ręką wykonała okrągłe cięcie; przeciwnik padł. Nie zwalniając, odchyliła się jeszcze bardziej i tym razem do wirującego ataku dołączył Przyjaciel. Otaczający Therinę wrogowie ryknęli z bólu.

Tempo walki było zabójcze. Wpadła w trans, w swoją wewnętrzną muzykę, którą jednak rozumieli doskonale jej towarzysze. Porozumienie w walce było ich najmocniejszą stroną, pozwalało zniwelować cenne sekundy wahań, przygotowań, wydawania rozkazów i zamieniać je w bitewną przewagę. Merrill unieruchamiała rogaczy dokładnie w tym momencie, w którym mogli dosięgnąć Theri; wtedy dziewczyna, nie będąc zaskoczona taką nagłą pomocą, likwidowała zagrożenie. Anders także doskonale wiedział, kiedy oczekuje się od niego zaklęć ofensywnych, a kiedy magii leczniczej. Dzięki jego wsparciu, przyjaciele nie byli tak bardzo podatni na ból: mieli świadomość, że rany za moment przestaną sprawiać cierpienie, co motywowało do nieprzerwanego ataku. Varrik z bezpiecznej odległości szył bełtami w tych, którzy chcieli zaskoczyć ich grupę; pociski z plaskiem wbijały się w białe ciała. Avelina taranowała trzech qunari na raz i siekała ich na prawo i lewo. W końcu zmuszona była schować się za pawężą i przyjąć cios topora, ale ręka wroga w następnej sekundzie oddzieliła się od ciała dzięki pomocy Donnika. Strażnik z impetem zaszarżował także na rogacza, który zamachnął się na sierżantkę Brennan. Kobieta z wdzięcznością kiwnęła do niego głową.

Qunarich przybywało, ale nawet posiłki nie były w stanie zatrzymać rzezi, jaką rozpoczęła Therina. Dziewczyna przeturlała się po bruku i podcięła nogi kolejnemu z rogaczy. Zauważyła, że dowódca wrogiego oddziału stał otoczony przez swoich wojowników. Coś do nich mówił i nie brzmiało to bynajmniej jak sprośny kawał czy opowieść na dobranoc.

– Avelina, tarcza!

Strażniczka bezzwłocznie kucnęła i przykryła plecy pawężą. Hawke rozpędziła się, naskoczyła na tarczę i odbiła od niej, podnosząc swoje miecze nad głową. Rogaci wojownicy byli zaskoczeni i nie zdążyli odpowiednio zareagować. Therina spadła na nich, jak klątwa na niewiernych, jak grad na zboże, jak drapieżnik na swoją zdobycz. Przywódca „przyjął" ostrza w swoje ciało, krew siknęła w powietrze. Jego podwładni starali się dosięgnąć Theri, ale ta nie zwalniała ataku, a i czary Merrill dosięgały ich ramion, krusząc je niczym porcelanę. Qunari szli w rozsypkę, ale stali się przez to bardziej niebezpieczni, zdecydowani zabrać ze sobą w śmierć jak najwięcej przeciwników.

Hawke na moment straciła czujność. Przepłaciła to falą bólu, ogarniającą jej biodro i udo. Przeklęła i oddała pięknym za nadobne, ale o tym, że ostatni z przeciwników stoi tuż za nią, dowiedziała się dopiero z cienia wielkiego topora, który przesłonił światło słoneczne. Poczuła zimny dreszcz i obróciła tułów zastawiając się natychmiast swoimi ostrzami. Qunari znieruchomiał, w końcu opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. W jego stygnącym ciele tkwiła strzała o żółtej lotce. Kilkanaście kroków dalej stał Sebastian. Uśmiechnęła się.

– Zesłańcu Niebios, bądź uwielbiony!

– Nie bluźnij, Therino. Jestem tylko pokornym sługą Andrasty.

– Szukaliśmy was – odezwał się niski głos po drugiej stronie placu. Fenris wycierał właśnie ostrze dwuręcznego miecza o jakąś brudną szmatę. Theri, przez ten cały bitewny rozgardiasz nie zauważyła jego przybycia. – Minęliśmy po drodze Arishoka i kolumnę jego wojowników. Chyba rozszerzają wpływy poza Par Vollen.

– A wszystko przez tę zdzirę – wymruczała Avelina. Grupa jej podwładnych stała za nią murem. – Jeśli nie możemy dotrzeć do czoła pochodu, zaatakujmy ich tyły. To da mieszkańcom trochę czasu.

– Hawke, mogę zatamować krwawienie, ale to grubsza sprawa – Anders podszedł do Theriny i obejrzał jej biodro. Jego dłonie na ciele dziewczyny i to na tym konkretnym fragmencie ciała, nie spodobały się Fenrisowi.

– Dam radę. Przygotujcie się, czeka nas długie popołudnie.

* * *

**[Inspiracja: Audiomachine – Kill'Em All]**

Wojownicy usłyszeli kroki. Obrócili głowy i spojrzeli w prostopadłą ulicę. Szła sama, z morderczą miną i pochyloną groźnie głową. Lekki wiatr wzbijał tumany kurzu, czerwone promienie słońca nadały głębi jej ciemnorudym włosom. Przywódca qunari mruknął coś i dwóch wojowników spokojnie wyszło jej naprzeciw. Nie zwalniała. Pierwszy przeciwnik wykonał dwa machnięcia mieczem. Dwa razy odchyliła tułów, po czym zanurkowała pod jego ramieniem i przyłożyła mu ostrze do gardła. Trysnęła posoka. Drugi z wojowników widocznie się zawahał, ale podbiegł do dziewczyny. Sparowała ciosy, jakie wyprowadził, następnie wyciągnęła wolną ręką drugi ze swych mieczy i zanurzyła go w ciele wroga. Gdy ten opadał na kolana, powoli, z nienawistnym spojrzeniem podniosła głowę na przywódcę grupy. W tym momencie, z przyległych uliczek, bez pośpiechu zaczęli wychodzić jej przyjaciele. Każdy z niezachwianą pewnością siebie zaczął wyciągać własną broń. Nie obróciła się do nich, wiedziała, że nadchodzą. Razem kroczyli na spotkanie z wrogiem. Qunari byli zaskoczeni, tego się nie spodziewali. Żadnego chaotycznego ataku, żadnych krzyków, żadnych typowo ludzkich, strachliwych rozwiązań. To byli przeciwnicy, z którymi warto było walczyć.

Cięcie, obrót, uchylenie się, zrobienie miejsca magii, cios, sparowanie, półobrót. W czasie, gdy Hawke wykonywała „ripostę", Fenris z wyskoku rozłupał przeciwnika na połowę, a Avelina zmiażdżyła atakiem dzierżącego topór rogacza. Łańcuch błyskawic przeszedł po białych ciałach qunari, a zaraz potem bełty i strzały znalazły ujście dla krwi. Ostrza świszczały i krzyczały w zetknięciu z powietrzem, metalem, kością. Theri uniknęła wypuszczonej po łuku broni; oparła się na Przyjacielu, którego sztych zatrzymał się na bruku, jak przedłużenie ręki, zaś Pionierem machnęła przed sobą, eliminując kolejnego z wrogów.

Uliczka była już pusta, ale gdzieś niedaleko usłyszeli przerażone ludzkie wrzaski. Cała drużyna zaczęła biec w tamtym kierunku, piąć się pod górę w nadziei na ocalenie niewinnych istot. Dopadli morderców z krzykiem na ustach, przypominali nawałnicę, burzę. Któreś z nich zabiło Saarebasa, ktoś inny wyrwał rogaczowi trzewia. Byli w amoku; tylko Anders starał się panować nad sytuacją i leczyć ich na bieżąco. Nie był jednak w stanie poradzić sobie z taką ilością ran i krwotoków. Gdy wykończyli wszystkich przeciwników w obrębie wzroku, przedstawiali nie najlepszy widok: Theri kulała coraz mocniej, a jej skórzana zbroja miała kilka ubytków. Avelina dotykała niepewnie spuchniętego, czerwonego nadgarstka i próbowała usztywnić go jakąś materią. Merrill pojękiwała, gdy Anders wyciągał z jej barku fragmenty strzały. Sam uzdrowiciel też nie wyglądał na nienaruszonego: jego szata rozdarta była na wysokości brzucha i czerwień zabarwiła obszyte futrem lamówki.

Cywile dziękowali, pomagali im wstać, wycierali własnym ubraniem ich spocone i zakrwawione twarze, przynosili wodę spragnionym ustom. Jeden z mężczyzn złapał zbłąkanego ogiera, który w strachu przed rozprzestrzeniającym się ogniem uciekł z kupieckiego wozu. Theri sięgnęła po wodze i obróciła się do swojej drużyny.

– Spróbujcie dosięgnąć tyłów kolumny, ci maruderzy nie mogli być daleko od głównego oddziału. Może Straż Miejska już tam jest.

– Hawke, co zamierzasz? – Avelina była zaniepokojona.

– Postaram się wymknąć bocznymi uliczkami i zatrzymać qunani od przodu. Wtedy złapiemy ich w kleszcze.

– Oni są już zapewne w okolicy Twierdzy. Jeśli wierzyć świadkom, Arishok dotarł do Górnego Miasta jakiś czas temu, nie ma szans, by dobrać się do niego przed… tym co zamierza – Varrik chodził od ciała do ciała w poszukiwaniu bełtów.

– Jeśli się pośpieszę, może uda mi się chociaż spowolnić główne siły – Theri jednym susem wskoczyła na grzbiet konia i uspokajająco pogładziła go po grzywie.

– Jak zamierzasz sama jedna zatrzymać całe wojsko qunari? – Fenris zbliżył się do niej. – Nawet jeśli uda ci się zaskoczyć przednią straż, będziesz stała pomiędzy dziesiątkami wojowników a Arishokiem. To pewna śmierć.

– Jeśli jest chociaż cień szansy, że dzięki temu matka i inni mieszkańcy uratują życie, nie ma to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia – Theri spojrzała elfowi w oczy. Widziała jego gniew i wiedziała, że to z powodu lęku o nią. Ucieszyła się; ostatnio Fenris z jakiegoś powodu jej unikał i dobrze było zobaczyć, że jednak nie jest mu obojętna. Spodziewała się, co za chwilę powie. – Nie, nie zrobisz tego za mnie. Przez tę nogę nie wytrzymałabym waszego tempa – spojrzała na ogarnięte chaosem i ogniem brukowane ulice. – Bądźcie ostrożni.

* * *

**[Inspiracja: Jay Vincent – Legend of Hawk (Champion Trailer Music)]**

Koń zarżał i ruszył galopem. Słońce schodziło za horyzont, o czym świadczyły krwistoczerwone promienie; płonące barykady stanowiły najmocniejsze źródła światła. Pędziła, przylgnąwszy do połyskującego grzbietu. Czarna grzywa i ciemnorude pasma włosów falowały w powietrzu.

* * *

Biegli. Każdy z nich czuł gniew. To miało być kolejne leniwe popołudnie w Wisielcu, miało skończyć się na kilku kuflach piwa i ewentualnie małej burdzie z okolicznymi rzezimieszkami. Ale piratka musiała ukraść akurat TĘ relikwię. Droga pod górę wcale nie ułatwiała sprawy; oddychali głośno, łapali się za zranione miejsca, wyrzucali w przestrzeń wiązanki przekleństw. Jednak gdy zauważyli tylne oddziały qunari, z ich ust spontanicznie wyrwał się okrzyk:

– Za Hawke!

* * *

Zobaczyli ją, ale wyrzucone włócznie i posłane strzały nie trafiły celu. Mknęła za szybko, zbyt prędko zmieniała kierunek, klucząc ciasnymi, ciemnymi zaułkami. Kiedy mieszkała w Lothering uwielbiała galopować przez pola, galopować szaleńczo, do utraty zmysłów. Był w tym pierwiastek nieśmiertelności, dotknięcie czegoś pozaświatowego. Adrenalina, dziwny ucisk w dole brzucha, rozszerzenie źrenic. Nic nie mogło ją zatrzymać, nie było siły, jaka mogłaby ją zwyciężyć. Teraz odnalazła tamte emocje. Była niepokonana. Była Orłem.

* * *

Krew. Wachlarz kolorów. Ogłuszający szczęk oręża. Avelina i Fenris miażdżyli przeciwników, wżynali się głęboko w zastępy wroga. Magia Andersa i Merrill wypełniała powietrze. Ciosy, jak ptaki wzbijały się do lotu, by zaraz opaść z powrotem. Gdzieś pomiędzy krzykami unosił się jedwabny, ale i stanowczy głos, prowadzący melodię. Pieśń Światła odganiała napierający mrok.

* * *

Kopyta staranowały dwóch niebacznych qunarich. Koń zarżał i poniósł ją dalej, wyżej. Górne Miasto płonęło i wyło tysiącem zaskoczonych, przerażonych gardeł. Niedaleko przed nią, jeden z rogaczy wyrwał drewniany pałąk, na którym zawieszona była szkarłatna flaga. Obejrzał się, lecz nie miał szans na ucieczkę. Miecz przebił go na wylot, a kobieca ręka wyrwała zdobytą, nie zbezczeszczoną jeszcze chorągiew. Materia ożyła, gdy z mocą załopotała w gorącym powietrzu.

* * *

Przebili się do Straży Miejskiej. Avelina wyrzucała w przestrzeń rozkazy, przeciwnicy wycofywali się, prąc w górę. Dym i żar zagęściły atmosferę, posoka spływała do rynsztoków, ciała qunari i ludzi walały się na bruku wśród zniszczonych straganów. Gdy wiatr dostał się do ulicy i wymiótł tumany pyłu, ujrzeli majaczącą na horyzoncie Twierdzę.

* * *

Od placu przed Traktem Wicehrabiego oddzielało ją tylko jedno. Widziała szlachciców, którzy obrawszy złą drogę, wpadali pod topory qunarich. Widziała jak inni mieszkańcy mądrze omijali ten plac i okrężną drogą kierowali się ku Zakonowi. Miała nadzieję, że posłani przez nią kupcy spełnili swą obietnicę i w porę ostrzegli matkę. Jeśli jednak Leandra biegła gdzieś tutaj, Theri mogła jej pomóc. Mogła. Od placu przed Traktem Wicehrabiego, od przedniej części atakujących rogaczy i grupy przerażonych mieszkańców Górnego Miasta, patrzących w oczy śmierci, oddzielało ją tylko jedno. Bodła kruczoczarnego ogiera i przytuliła się do jego grzywy. Rżał, rzucił głową, ale nie zwolnił. Skoczył. Skoczył nad płonącą, wysoką barykadą, powstałą z połamanego wozu. Ogień był jak kurtyna, za którą działo się najstraszniejsze widowisko, jakie miasto oglądało od czasów buntu niewolników. Kopyta wierzchowca opadły na bruk. Stała pomiędzy qunari a grupą szlachciców. Koń zarżał ponownie i stanął dęba. Therina uniosła flagę i symbol Kirkwall dumnie załopotał nad głowami. Płomienne włosy rozsypały się na jej ramiona, zalśniły w ostatnich, szkarłatnych promieniach słońca. Krzyknęła z całych sił:

– Nie przejdziecie!

* * *

Widzieli, jak skoczyła, widzieli, jak zatrzymała atak wojowników. Przypominała jednego z bohaterów książek. Przed nimi ucieleśniała się legenda.

Przedzierali się do niej. Straż Miejska odciągała uwagę oddziałów skupionych na tyłach, lecz prawie na każdym kroku napotykali wrogi miecz lub topór. Nie wystarczało im sił na błyskawiczne rozprawienie się z przeciwnikami. Pomiędzy cięciem a zastawą, pomiędzy wypuszczeniem pocisku a uchyleniem się przed włócznią spoglądali na dziewczynę, która zsunęła się z grzbietu powalonego konia i machnęła krwistoczerwoną chorągwią przed głowami zbliżających się wrogów. Kilka chwil później flaga została przedarta i odrzucona gdzieś na bruk. Cywile przemieszczali się, jak muchy, we wszystkich kierunkach, chaotycznie uciekając od zagrożenia. Qunari dostrzegli spanikowanych ludzi, lecz w tym momencie Hawke wyciągnęła swoje miecze.

– Powiedziałam, że nie przejdziecie! – nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos poniósł się po placu.

Drużyna z rykiem wściekłości ruszyła w jej kierunku. Żaden wojownik, żaden cios nie mógł ich zatrzymać. Żaden magiczny czar, żaden nadprzyrodzony cud nie mógł sprawić, że zdążyliby na czas do niej dotrzeć. Widzieli, jak kuleje, jak białe cielska otaczają ją ze wszystkich stron, jak Przyjaciel i Pionier desperacko próbują obronić jej kobiece ciało. I gdy stracili ją z oczu, gdy nie było już nadziei, usłyszeli niski, lecz donośny rozkaz.

* * *

– Parshaara!

Qunari zastygli z wyciągniętymi ostrzami, a zaraz potem opuścili ramiona. Theri spojrzała w górę. Na szczycie wysokich schodów prowadzących do Twierdzy, stał Arishok.

– Hawke i jej towarzysze mają być ujęci żywcem. Pokazali swoją wartość. W przeciwieństwie do tej bezwartościowej, ślepej na wszystko kukły – Arishok wyrzucił coś z dłoni. To coś staczało się ze wszystkich stopni, aż wylądowało u podnóża schodów. Głowa wicehrabiego dopiero teraz, wraz z ostatnim plaśnięciem „wypuściła" żelazny diadem, symbol władzy nad miastem. Obręcz zabrzęczała w idealnej ciszy, jeszcze zanim wódz qunarich rozpętał wrzawę kolejnym rozkazem.

– Pozostałych, zabić.

Theri poczuła, jak silne łapy chwytają ją za ramiona. Wyrywała się, ale uderzenie w zranioną nogę powaliło dziewczynę na ziemię. Nagle chaos został przerwany przez znajomy głos.

– Stać! To tego chcecie, prawda? – Izabela pojawiła się znikąd, taszcząc pod pachą wielkie, stare tomiszcze. – Zabierajcie tą cegłę i wynoście się z miasta – piratka rzuciła księgę pierwszemu qunari z brzegu i szepnęła do siebie: – Jasny gwint, wyrzuty sumienia to pierwszy objaw starości.

Arishok schodził powoli ze szczytu schodów. W tym czasie do Hawke podbiegli przyjaciele i dźwignęli ją z ziemi. Qunari jednak nadal nie odstępowali ich na krok.

– Księga Kosluna została odzyskana. Możemy wracać na Par Vollen – nie wiadomo, czy większą radość widać było w gestach wojowników Arishoka, czy w oczach zgromadzonych mieszkańców miasta. – Bierzcie złodziejkę, pójdzie z nami.

– Co? Nie, nie ma mowy, przecież przyniosłam tą pieprzoną książkę, powinniście mnie całować po rękach! – Izabela zaczęła wycofywać się w panice.

– Ona nigdzie się nie wybiera – Therina zrzuciła objęcia Aveliny i pokuśtykała w stronę Arishoka. – Mam wrażenie, że tylko szukacie okazji, by usprawiedliwić podbój miasta. Najpierw relikwia, a teraz skruszona złodziejka?

Tłum szlachciców zaszemrał. Ktoś z nich zwrócił się do Hawke:

– Przekażmy mu tę kryminalistkę, niech ją zabiera a będziemy bezpieczni! – niezidentyfikowane głosy mieszkańców przyznawały rację oratorowi.

Theri obróciła głowę w ich kierunku i wykrzyknęła:

– Jak możecie, wy parszywe świnie?! Po tym, jak uratowano wam skóry!

– Parshaara! – głos Arishoka przypominał grom. – Sama widzisz, Hawke, że nie ma powodu poświęcać się dla tych bezwartościowych zwierząt. Trzeba otworzyć im oczy. Qun mówi wyraźnie: jeśli nie oddasz nam złodziejki, a szlachta nie przejdzie na naszą religię, miasto zostanie zdobyte i zniszczone wraz ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami.

– Pragnęliście relikwii, której nie wrzuciliśmy w ogień, której nie podarliśmy na waszych oczach, ale oddaliśmy wam, dowodząc, że godność nie jest nam obca. Więc teraz to ja stawiam warunki – Therina przystąpiła bliżej. – Zamiast Izabeli i reszty mieszkańców zabierzecie mnie.

Krzyki jej przyjaciół zagłuszyły komentarze rogatych wojowników i szlachciców.

– Jesteś basalit-an, nie godzi się traktować ciebie jak tą złodziejską bas – powiedział powoli Arishok. – Zamiast tego stoczymy pojedynek. Tu i teraz, na śmierć i życie. Wygrasz, moi wojownicy opuszczą z księgą miasto. Wygram ja i zabieram złodziejkę, a co dziesiąty mieszkaniec Kirkwall będzie postawiony przed wyborem: przejście na Qun albo śmierć.

Hawke chciała przekrzyczeć protestujących szlachciców i wyrazić zgodę na warunki pojedynku, ale w tym momencie usłyszała Fenrisa. Elf zwrócił się do Arishoka w jego języku. Nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówił, ale brzmiał stanowczo. Wódz qunarich przyglądał mu się przez cały czas, a gdy nastąpiła cisza, wrócił wzrokiem do Theriny. Wreszcie rzekł:

– Zgoda. Widziałem jak walczysz u boku Hawke. Jesteś basalit-an, możemy dokonać zamiany.

Theri odwróciła się do Fenrisa i zdziwiona zakrzyknęła:

– Co? Nie, to ja miałam walczyć, to ze mną…

– Elf ma rację – Arishok zaczął poprawiać elementy swojej zbroi. – Mimo twojej siły i wartości, nie jest godnie walczyć z ranną kobietą.

– Zaraz ci pokażę, ile jest warta ta ranna kobieta, ty… – Hawke ruszyła na rogatego przywódcę, ale Avelina przytrzymała ją za ramiona.

– Postanowione! Elfie, masz chwilę czasu na przygotowanie – Arishok wydał po chwili kilka rozkazów swoim podwładnym, którzy zaczęli przygotowywać plac do pojedynku. Pochodnie zapłonęły w ich rękach, oświetlając utworzone pole.

– To nie w porządku! – wydzierała się Izabela, obróciwszy się w stronę Fenrisa. Nie mogła do niego podejść, bo dwóch rogaczy trzymało ją jako zakładniczkę.

– Ponuraku, jesteś równie szalony, co nasza Hawke – w głosie Varrika można było jednak usłyszeć zaniepokojenie. – Nie daj się zabić.

Pozostali pokiwali głowami. Podchodzili do elfa i życzyli mu szczęścia, klepiąc go po ramieniu. Fenris czuł się dziwnie. Jeszcze kilka lat temu, podczas ataku qunarich uciekłby z miasta lub walczył jedynie w obronie własnego życia. A dziś? Ma stanąć do pojedynku z potężnym Arishokiem z własnej woli, chroniąc dwie znajome kobiety i obojętne mu miasto. Spojrzał na Hawke, która zbliżyła się do niego, kulejąc.

– Fenris… – jej głos się załamał a wzrok opadł gdzieś w bok. Po chwili ciszy sięgnęła rękami za głowę; na jej policzki spadły ciemnorude pasma włosów. Złapała dłoń elfa i ku zdumieniu tegoż zaczęła owijać wokół jego nadgarstka czerwoną, jedwabną wstążkę.

– W Fereldenie jest taki przesąd – mówiła nie podnosząc wzroku. – Kiedy chce się uchronić bliską osobę przed niebezpieczeństwem, daje się jej coś swojego. Ma to odegnać złe moce i przypominać o nieustannym wsparciu darującego przedmiot – Theri zawiązała maleńką kokardkę na czerwonych zwojach i uniosła głowę. Błękitne oczy napotkały głęboką zieleń tęczówek.

– Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to dać ci czerwień Amellów. Tylko tyle. Proszę, uważaj na siebie.

Poczuł, jak jego serce otula jakaś ciepła aura. Sięgnął dłonią do jej policzka.

– To więcej, niż mógłbym oczekiwać – wyszeptał widząc, jak jej usta drżą. I wtedy wiedział już, że jego udział w tym pojedynku wcale nie był taką dziwną rzeczą. W ciągu tych kilku lat Kirkwall jednak zaczęło coś dla niego znaczyć. Kirkwall albo kilku jego mieszkańców.

– Elfie, stawaj do walki – Arishok wkroczył do nakreślonego pochodniami pola.

Fenris jeszcze przez kilka sekund patrzył w oczy Therinie, aż obrócił się i przekroczył płonący krąg; prawa ręka wyciągnęła potężny dwuręczny miecz.

* * *

**[Inspiracja: Brand X Music – All or Nothing]**

Theri poczuła, jak ktoś obejmuje ją z całej siły. Siwe włosy Leandry musnęły jej policzek, a rozedrgany głos powiedział:

– Kochanie! Tak się o ciebie bałam! Widziałam, co zrobiłaś – kobieta przerwała i rzuciła spojrzenie na oświetlony ogniem plac. – Niech Stwórca da mu potrzebną siłę.

Fenris i Arishok powoli się okrążali, badając wzajemnie ruchy w poszukiwaniu słabych punktów. Dwóch białowłosych wojowników, dwa potężne rodzaje broni, dwa silne, nieustępliwe charaktery. I dwa zupełnie różne powody do walki. Na ostrzach ogromnych toporów zalśniło odbicie pomarańczowych płomieni. W kolejnej sekundzie runęli na siebie.

Siła ataków Arishoka była nieopisana. Fenris zatrzymał oba topory, ale poczuł, jak jego kręgosłup i kolana walczą z naciskiem. Wyprowadził kontratak; qunari odchylił prawą rękę i zatrzymał miecz długą rękojeścią własnej broni. Oddalili się od siebie i przeszli kilka kroków wzdłuż gorejących pochodni. Noc rozjarzyła się tysiącem gwiazd.

Zbliżenie, metal zajęczał, podmuch rozwiał śnieżne kosmyki włosów. Fenrisowi udało się sięgnąć Arishoka końcówką miecza, ale ten nie spojrzał nawet na zraniony bok. Sam uderzył z taką mocą, że elfa odrzuciło kilka kroków do tyłu. Drugi cios musnął jego ramię. Ciemna krew leniwie spływała wzdłuż tułowia. Gdy qunari ponownie zbliżył się na wyciągniecie ręki, Fenris pochylił plecy i spróbował koszącym ruchem podciąć jego nogi. Zazwyczaj atak ten był skuteczny; eliminował lub okaleczał wrogów i dawał wystarczającą przewagę do skończenia z przeciwnikiem. Teraz jednak, Arishok wyczuł intencje elfa. Zanim ostrze dotarło do wielkiego uda, qunari zdążył chwycić ramię Fenrisa. Jeden z toporów wypadł wojownikowi z ręki, ale za to dłoń przeciwnika, dzierżąca oburęczny miecz została unieruchomiona. Arishok wykorzystał okazję; zamachnął się, aby wbić drugi topór w przytrzymanego elfa. Już miał go rozpłatać, gdy lewa ręka niedoszłej ofiary rozbłysła dziwnym, niebieskim światłem. Wódz qunarich zrozumiał, że ryzyko się nie opłaca. W ostatniej sekundzie puścił ramię Fenrisa i tym samym uniknął spotkania z mocą lyrium. Elf błyskawicznie wyprostował się i odrzucił leżący topór poza okrąg pochodni.

Theri słyszała zadziwione, podekscytowane i przerażone szepty mieszkańców. Nie była pewna, co mówią, ale wiedziała, że przynajmniej raz w życiu są życzliwie nastawieni wobec kogoś z „niższej" rasy.

Arishok zaszarżował. Jak byk ruszył na swojego przeciwnika, aby zwalić go z nóg. Fenris uchylał się, biegnąc raz w prawo, raz skręcając nagle w lewo i podpierając się dłonią dla szybszego manewru. Zaryzykował atak: sztych miecza przeszedł przez wielką, opancerzoną dłoń, dzierżącą topór. Broń wypadła na bruk. Elf wiedział, że teraz ma niepowtarzalną okazje do pokonania wodza qunarich, więc najszybciej jak mógł cofnął ostrze i skierował je ponownie na potężne ciało. Arishok zrobił jednak coś niespodziewanego. Uniósł zranioną rękę i łokciem uderzył w płaz nacierającego miecza. Broń ze świstem zmieniła kierunek i uderzyła o ziemię, tuż przy ich nogach. Druga opancerzona dłoń powędrowała w stronę elfa. Ten odchylił się w ostatniej chwili, ale mimo iż Arishok nie złapał gardła, zacisnął masywne palce na lewym ramieniu przeciwnika. Fenris krzyknął. Czuł, jak kość kruszy się pod naporem niewyobrażalnej siły, czuł, jak druga ręka przeciwnika dosięga jego boku i ściska, niczym imadło.

Therina podbiegła do kręgu, ale stojący qunari odrzucili ją na ziemię. Dziewczyna wstała i z drżeniem śledziła, jak Arishok podnosi szamoczącego się elfa. Widziała fosforyzujące znaki lyrium, widziała stłamszone ruchy i zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. Usłyszała kolejny krzyk. Qunari miażdżył szczupłe elfie ciało. Theri była pewna, że za chwilę zniszczy przeciwnika, że za chwilę Fenris umrze.

Poczuł, że dłoń Arishoka chwyta jego gardło, uwalniając zdruzgotane ramię. Zaczął się dusić. Był świadomy, że zostało mu tylko kilka, może kilkanaście sekund życia. Uniósł z trudem wolną rękę i próbował odgiąć palce wroga, ale nawet z pomocą lyrium dłoń nie miała tyle siły i uścisk nie zwalniał. Zaciśnięte powieki rozwarły się, a spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu padło na szkarłatną wstążkę, owiniętą wokół nadgarstka. Jedwabny materiał połyskiwał w ogniu pochodni.

W kolejnej sekundzie Fenris opuścił zranioną rękę i sięgnął nią ku lewej nodze, najniżej, jak potrafił. Ból na chwilę przestał istnieć. Mimo mrowienia poczuł zimną rękojeść sztyletu, ukrytego w cholewie buta. Z rykiem zamachnął się i wbił ostrze w biały, odsłonięty kawałek torsu Arishoka. Qunari zawył i rozluźnił uchwyt, ale jego pancerna rękawica zaczepiła się o sprzączkę napierśnika elfa. Ten, nie myśląc wiele, szarpnął całym ciałem, schyliwszy jednocześnie tułów. Łączenia puściły i Fenris w ostatnim momencie wyswobodził się spod własnego pancerza, zanim przeciwnik zdążył zatopić w jego ciele wyrwany przed chwilą sztylet. Wyprowadzony z równowagi Arishok zaczął mocować się z rękawicą. Nim ściągnął ją wraz z przyczepioną zbroją i podniósł potężny topór, elf sięgnął już po własny miecz i odbiegł kilka kroków dalej, aby uniknąć ataku rogacza. Stali naprzeciw siebie, ciężko dysząc. Krew oblała całe lewe ramię Fenrisa, a długie, czerwone linie naznaczały jego szyję. Stał pochylony, w samej tunice, rozchełstanej do połowy torsu i z nienawiścią patrzył na wodza qunarich. Arishok trzymał lewą dłoń na piersi; posoka sączyła się pomiędzy białymi palcami.

Wokół było cicho. Żaden okrzyk nie wzniósł się ku niebu, żadne głosy nie zdradzały obecności tak wielu osób. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że pojedynek za moment się skończy. Czuło się to. Therina, wraz z innymi mieszkańcami Kirkwall zastygła w bezruchu patrząc, jak Fenris i Arishok szarżują ku sobie, z dzikim okrzykiem. Zdawało się, jakby biegli w zwolnionym tempie. Echo poniosło ich głosy po wszystkich ulicach miasta.

Przypadli do siebie i ostrza zamieniły się w rozmazane, szare kreski. Nie było widać poszczególnych ciosów, szczęk metalu wtórował ich wrzaskom. Dłonie obu przeciwników wędrowały z prawej, do lewej, a śmiercionośne żelazo czekało tylko na jedną sekundę opóźnienia, na jedną pomyłkę. Wtem bluznęła krew.

Fenris z rozmachem wyszarpnął ostrze miecza z ciała Arishoka. Qunari padł na kolana, wypuszczając topór z masywnej dłoni. Ostatnim wysiłkiem podniósł rogatą głowę i wycharczał:

– Kiedyś tu wrócimy.

– Być może – odpowiedział elf. – Ale już bez ciebie.

Oburęczne ostrze śmignęło w powietrzu i głowa Arishoka potoczyła się po bruku.

Do Fenrisa dochodziły jakieś głosy, jakieś okrzyki radości, ale nie za bardzo wiedział jakie. Czuł, że miecz wyślizguje mu się z ręki i z brzękiem upada na kamień. Zaraz potem otoczyło go kilka postaci, które podtrzymało jego coraz słabsze ciało. Białe włosy zlepił mu pot, czarna tunika żałośnie wisiała na jego barkach. Usłyszał głosy swoich przyjaciół, jakąś sprzeczkę między Andersem i Theriną. Wreszcie nagły ból przywrócił mu ostrość zmysłów. Rozejrzał się. Hawke wiązała skórzany pasek na jego pokrwawionym ramieniu. Avelina i Sebastian trzymali go po bokach. Jakaś nieznana kobieta, od stóp do szyi ubrana w stalowy, pochlapany posoką pancerz uspokajała rozkrzyczany tłum i nadzorowała opuszczanie przez qunarich placu. Ona sama, gdy na horyzoncie zabrakło rogatych wojowników, zbliżyła się do Fenrisa i Theri, zlustrowała ich zimnym spojrzeniem i rzekła, bardziej do grupy szlachciców niż do nich samych:

– Widzę, że Kirkwall ma nowych Bohaterów.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dziękuję za pierwszy komentarz, messere! Wszelkie dalsze oceny, komentarze, opinie będą jak najbardziej na miejscu :) Czekam na Wasz odzew :)**

**13.**

Obudził go intensywny zapach wanilii. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, kim jest, gdzie się znajduje i co się stało. Jego serce zaczęło łomotać w panice. Ignorując narastający ból oparł się na prawym łokciu i rozejrzał wokół. W momencie, gdy ją zobaczył, odetchnął z ulgą. „Fenris. Posiadłość. Hawke. Atak qunarich".

Siedziała w fotelu. Nogi miała podkulone; jedno ramię ułożyło się wzdłuż jej tułowia, a dłoń drugiego leżała przy poduszce, na której niedawno znajdowała się głowa elfa. Spała, oddychając powoli i głęboko.

Fenris usłyszał, jak ktoś nuci nieznaną melodię, krzątając się w przyległych pomieszczeniach. Nie był pewny, do kogo należał ten głos, ale zagadka prędko się rozwiązała. W drzwiach ukazała się Leandra Amell.

– Dzień dobry, Fenrisie – kobieta uśmiechnęła się do elfa. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, zbliżyła się do niego i odgarnąwszy białe kosmyki włosów, położyła mu dłoń na czole. – Gorączka wreszcie odpuściła, to dobrze. Leż, leż, nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać – Leandra obrzuciła spojrzeniem także swoją córkę i ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Zaczęła szeptać: – Czuwała przy tobie całą noc i cały poranek. Kiedy wczoraj straciłeś przytomność, wpadła w histerię. Nie dała obejrzeć Andersowi swojej rany na nodze, zanim nie zajął się twoim ramieniem. Moja kochana Rini zawsze jest taka troskliwa…

Theri, jakby usłyszała, że o niej mowa, bo uniosła nieśpiesznie powieki i rozespanym wzrokiem omiotła otoczenie. Gdy zauważyła wpatrujące się w nią szmaragdowe tęczówki, natychmiast otrzeźwiała.

– To ja was już zostawię – powiedziała starsza kobieta, z nutką rozbawienia w głosie. – Za chwilę przyniosę śniadanie, choć o tej godzinie wypadałoby raczej spożyć obiad.

– Fenris! Jak się czujesz? – po tym, jak drzwi się zamknęły, Therina zbliżyła się do elfa. Usiadła na łóżku i dotknęła jego czoła.

– Gorączka wreszcie spadła, to dobrze.

Uśmiechnął się.

– Jak twoja noga, Hawke? – głos miał lekko zachrypnięty. Chciał usiąść obok dziewczyny, ale ponowne wsparcie się na łokciu było ponad jego siły. Westchnął zrezygnowany.

– Do wesela się zagoi.

Elf zastygł. Spojrzał na swoje obandażowane ramię i bezwiednie zaczął bawić się czerwoną wstążką. Zapytał z cichym, nienaturalnym tonem:

– Czyli Leandra dopięła swego…?

Hawke miała niepewną minę. W końcu jednak zrozumiała i parsknęła śmiechem.

– To tylko takie fereldeńskie powiedzenie! Chodziło mi o to, że noga niedługo wróci do formy.

– Ach. Tak. No tak.

Theri rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie na drzwi. Nucona melodia dochodziła gdzieś z oddali. Dziewczyna podniosła z trudem pierwszą i bez trudu drugą nogę na łóżko; ułożyła ciało blisko Fenrisa. Ten ostrożnie, by nie naruszyć rany, obrócił się na bok i spojrzał wprost w błękitne otchłanie oczu.

– Nie rób tego więcej – szepnęła.

– Nie rób czego? Swetrów na drutach? Szarlotki po antiviańsku? Choreografii tanecznych?

– Wiesz, o czym mówię, draniu.

– Ty też.

– Też co? Też jestem draniem? Też wiem o czym mówię? Jestem teżem?

Zaśmiali się jednocześnie. Fenris wyciągnął zdrową, choć drżącą rękę i dotknął jej gładkiego policzka. Theri przytrzymała jego dłoń własną.

– Czerwień Amellów przyniosła mi szczęście. Powinnaś ją odzyskać, zanim znowu wpadniesz w jakieś tarapaty.

– To był dar, nie można go oddać. Zresztą: patrząc na stan twojego ramienia nie byłabym taka pewna, co do jego skuteczności – prychnęła. – Dobrze, że całego cię nie obwiązałam tą „szczęśliwą" czerwienią, byłbyś zgubiony.

– Nie żartuj – spoważniał nagle Fenris. – To… wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Dotknęła kosmyków jego włosów. Opuszki palców powędrowały niżej, wzdłuż szkarłatnych rys na szyi. Nie czuł już żadnego bólu, jedynie coraz większą ekscytację, z powodu jej bliskości.

W posiadłości pojawił się ktoś jeszcze, bo jakiś nowy głos dyskutował o czymś z Leandrą. Theri niechętnie, ale dość szybko wstała z łóżka.

– To Bodahn. Zadba o to, by cię ogarnąć do śniadania. Musisz się w końcu posilić, Bohaterze Kirkwall – posłała mu zagadkowy uśmiech i wyszła z pokoju.

Z jego ramieniem nie było najlepiej: pomijając promieniujący ból, jaki pojawił się podczas próby wdziania na ciało przyniesionej przez krasnoluda koszuli, nie czuł go w ogóle. Poza tym miał ogromne trudności z utrzymaniem równowagi; musiał stracić podczas wczorajszego pojedynku sporo krwi, bo teraz, za każdym razem, gdy próbował przejść z pozycji siedzącej do wyprostowanej, lądował z powrotem na łóżko. W końcu, przy pomocy przytaszczonej przez służącego kuli, Fenris doczłapał do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. I stanął jak wryty.

To już nie była jego posiadłość, brakowało bowiem ważnego elementu, który stanowił istotę znanego mu pokoju – nieporządku. Wszystko było wyczyszczone i poukładane. Światło odwiedziło to miejsce pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów, gdyż masywne, niegdyś zakurzone niemiłosiernie kotary, zostały rozsunięte. Żadnych walających się pustych butelek (Fenrisowi zrobiło się żal, do niektórych z nich zdążył się już przywiązać), żadnych kotów kurzu, plam po winie, żadnych przyklejonych do stołu ogarków świec. Tutaj po prostu zapanował ład.

– Mówiłam, że dozna szoku, wcale nie opiekujesz się nim dobrze – Theri siedziała nad miską zupy i z szelmowskim uśmiechem spoglądała to na krzątającą się ze ściereczką matkę, to na zbliżającego się elfa.

– Nic dziwnego, że zawsze był taki mizerny. Jak można żyć w takich warunkach? – Leandra odwróciła się ku niemu. – Kilka zgniłych marchewek wywaliłam zza kredensu, więc chyba kupowałeś jakieś warzywa. Co z nimi robiłeś?

– Jadłem…? – Fenris miał niepewną minę, jakby nie wiedział, czy trafił z odpowiedzią. Nie trafił, o czym poinformował go ponowny śmiech Theri i opadnięte ramiona Leandry.

– Ciągle jadłeś surowe warzywa? Zgroza… Mój drogi, masz tutaj kanapki, a jak zjesz podgrzeję ci rosół. Pieczeń przyniesie Sandal za jakąś godzinkę, a ja już wyrabiam ciasto na bułeczki z malinami. Jeśli będzie ci mało, masz się nie krępować i dobawić! Jak można się tak zaniedbywać… Ciężko pracujący mężczyzna musi dużo jeść. A jutro mogę zrobić grzaneczki na słodko i pulpety w sosie chrzanowym. Czy wolałbyś schabowe z ziemniakami i surówką? Albo pierogi tevinterskie? Nie, na pewno nie. To staniemy chyba na pulpetach. Co sądzisz, Fenrisie?

Na widok miny elfa, Therina wrzuciła łyżkę do talerza i złapała się za brzuch, rycząc ze śmiechu. Fenris wybąkał podziękowanie i coś tam o sprawianiu kłopotu, ale Leandra zdawała się nie rozumieć, o co się rozchodzi.

– To żaden problem, Fenrisie. Jesteś przyjacielem mojej córki, więc to tak, jakbyś należał do rodziny. Poza tym nie każdy ratuje ją przed nią samą, to już jest warte najlepszych z moich wypieków – Leandra puściła do niego oczko. Przyszło mu na myśl, że robią to w ten sam sposób.

Kobieta podparła się pod boki i rozejrzała wokół.

– No! Ten pokój i kuchnia zrobione. Potrzeba tutaj kobiecej ręki, bez dwóch zdań. Powinieneś nad tym popracować; taki przystojny elf jak ty na pewno…

– Mamo, daj mu zjeść – dziewczynie zrobiło się żal przyjaciela, który zaczął krztusić się kanapką. – Zresztą Fenris nie wie wszystkiego o wczorajszych wydarzeniach.

Theri opowiedziała elfowi o tym, kim była zakuta w stal kobieta, która nadała im tytuły Bohaterów Kirkwall. Meredith i Pierwszy Zaklinacz Orsino, jak tylko opuścili Katownię, walczyli zaciekle w przeciwnym rejonie miasta, dlatego do Traktu Wicehrabiego dotarli dopiero wówczas, gdy Theri negocjowała z Arishokiem. Kapitan Cullen wyjaśnił swojej przełożonej, jak Therina zatrzymała główne siły qunarich, a pojedynek oglądała już sama. Choćby chciała, nie mogła zignorować ani Hawke, ani nawet tego dziwnego elfa: mieszkańcy domagali się zaszczytów dla swoich wybawicieli i nie było ważne to, że za miesiąc czy dwa mogli żałować wyniesienia niższego rasą osobnika do takiej rangi. Eforia robiła swoje. Szeptano nawet, że Theri i Fenris to uosobienia Andrasty i Shartana. Mimo, iż ludzie w większości rozpierzchli się po pojedynku, by odszukać członków rodziny, sprawdzić straty w domostwie albo pomóc w ugaszeniu ognia, spora część mieszkańców towarzyszyła Theri, jej matce i przyjaciołom w drodze do posiadłości elfa. Jego mieszkanie znajdowało się najbliżej, a stan Fenrisa ciągle się pogarszał, więc wybór był jasny. Poza tym ludzie, mimo próśb Sebastiana i rozkazów Aveliny nie dawali za wygraną i przeciskali się w nadziei zobaczenia najświeższych celebrytów miasta. Gdy elf stracił przytomność, a oni zabierali powietrze przez głupie nachylanie się ku jego ciału, Theri wpadła w szał. W kolejnych sekundach ulica była niemal pusta, co umożliwiło im dotarcie do posiadłości. Nad ranem pod oknami pojawili się gapie, a pod drzwiami śmigały zwitki papieru. Gratulacje, podziękowania, zaproszenia, laudacje. Każdy, kto od lat wplatany był w gierki i intrygi Górnego Miasta wiedział, że na planszy pojawiły się dwa nowe pionki. I że trzeba je ustawić tak, by znalazły się po właściwej stronie szachownicy.

Fenris był zadziwiony i nieco przestraszony swoją nagłą popularnością. Nie wiedział, co to będzie dla niego znaczyło, ale niezbyt przypadł mu do gustu fakt, że stanie się rozpoznawalny w mieście. Wolał być duchem, do którego raz na jakiś czas przyjdzie poborca podatków (i wybiegnie z wrzaskiem) czy kobieta sprzedająca mleko, ale wszyscy inni będą się trzymać z daleka. Teraz mógł o tym pomarzyć.

Jeszcze jedna rzecz go niepokoiła. Zapytał Hawke o tamtą sprzeczkę między nią a Andersem. Widocznie się zmieszała i chciała jakoś zmienić temat, ale Fenris nalegał. W końcu opowiedziała o tym, jak natychmiast po zabiciu Arishoka, kazała uzdrowicielowi uleczyć ramię elfa. Ale Anders szepnął ze złością, że nie może tego zrobić na oczach wszystkich templariuszy w Kirkwall. Theri zwymyślała go wówczas i sama zajęła się opatrywaniem rany. Gdy Fenris zemdlał, wyładowała całą złość na bezmyślnych mieszczuchach, ale prawdziwie ulżyło jej dopiero wówczas, gdy dotarli do posiadłości i uzdrowiciel użył w końcu magii. Wtedy też ochłonęła i ostatecznie przeprosiła jasnowłosego maga; miał rację, a ona zachowała się nierozsądnie. Mimo to, gdy chciał najpierw rzucić okiem na jej biodro, stanowczo kazała mu zająć się Fenrisem. Po wszystkim zalecił, by przyszła do kliniki; noga powinna częściowo zaleczyć się samoistnie i musiał dać jej odpowiednie maści. Wyszedł, udając przed Hawke, że nie jest już na nią zły.

Fenris kiwnął głową i wrócił do konsumpcji śniadania. Było późne popołudnie, gdy Therina i jej matka opuściły posiadłość. Pod wieczór miał jednak przyjść Sebastian, który obiecał, że pomoże elfowi w razie problemów z mobilnością. Fenris usiadł na łóżku, na świeżej, czystej pościeli w przewietrzonej, wysprzątanej sypialni z hałdą kremowych papierków na kolanach. Rozwijał je po kolei i czytał, w swoim niespiesznym tempie.

_Serah, myślę, że znajdziesz w moim sklepie coś odpowiedniego dla tak doskonałego wojownika, jakim jesteś. _

_Czarne Emporium_

_Z prawdziwą przyjemnością pragnę zaprosić Pana na wystawę malarską pt. „Szalone szaleństwa szalonego szaleńca", odbywającą się pod patronatem Twierdzy w najbliższy piątek o północy w opuszczonym magazynie Doków nr 108. Z racji powtarzających się pytań odpowiem od razu: nie, nie jest koniecznym przyjście w stroju błazna._

_Salvator Bliży_

_Lubię odważnych i egzotycznych. Pełna dyskrecja._

_Hrabina L._

Miał wypieki na twarzy, gdy sięgał po kolejny list. Ten, dla odmiany, wyglądał poważnie. Okazało się, że był od seneszala Brana. Fenris bez większego zainteresowania przeczytał oficjalne podziękowanie i nadanie tytułu. Jego uwaga skupiła się dopiero wtedy, gdy wzrok padł na słowa „…bal na cześć Bohaterów Kirkwall…".


	14. Chapter 14

**14. **

Stał na uboczu, nieledwie podpierając kolumnę. Miał już za sobą większość oficjalnych powitań i gratulacji, ale wciąż pojawiali się szlachcice, którzy pytali o jego znaki, o rodzinę, o wykonywany zawód. Przy tej okazji przekonał się, że całkiem nieźle kłamie. Meredith, Orsino i Bran nie wydawali się przekonani odpowiedziami, ale nie drążyli tematu. W przeciwieństwie do szlachcianek. Te sprawiały wrażenie nie tylko głodnych opowieści o dotychczasowym życiu elfa, ale wręcz nieprzyzwoicie zachwyconych jego osobą. Opadły go grupą, zamknęły w kole i nie skończyłoby się zapewne na wścibskich pytaniach czy dotykaniu znaków z lyrium, gdyby nie interwencja przyjaciół i „bardzo ważna sprawa", którą mieli mu do przekazania, natychmiast. Odetchnął z ulgą. W tym całym żałosnym przedstawieniu był chociaż jeden plus: Kapitan Straży, Avelina Vallen, książę Starkhaven, Sebastian Vael i najbardziej wpływowy członek Gildii Kupieckiej, Varrik Tethras byli także gośćmi na balu. Nie, żeby Theri zaprosiła tylko tych spośród przyjaciół, którzy w jakiś sposób kwalifikowali się do elity. Za nic miała konwenanse, ale Anders i Merrill woleli nie ściągać na siebie uwagi pani komtur, a Izabela odsiadywała swoją karę w więzieniu.

Fenris spojrzał na szczyt schodów ze zniecierpliwieniem. Pusto. „Ileż można się szykować?" – pomyślał. Jak nakazywała etykieta, wszyscy zaproszeni goście nie mogli usiąść do stolików obstawionych jedzeniem, póki nie pojawi się gospodarz domu. A że gospodarz domu jest też najczęściej „głównym punktem programu", wymagano od niego odpowiednio imponującego wejścia.

– Spójrzcie, Leandra jest w swoim żywiole – powiedziała Avelina nieco znudzonym tonem.

Rzeczywiście, starsza kobieta zabawiała towarzystwo z taką naturalnością, jakby nigdy nie mieszkała na wsi. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że jest szczęśliwa. Przygotowania do balu oderwały ją od smętnych wspomnień; cała poświęciła się organizowaniu przyjęcia. Zadbała o każdy drobiazg: o wystrój mieszkania, o pogrupowanie lubiących się gości, o uszycie odpowiednich strojów – także dla Fenrisa. Elf zapierał się rękami i nogami przed przyjściem na bal, ale Leandra prosiła go o to równie usilnie, co Therina, która nie chciała skupiać na sobie całej uwagi elity miasta. Aby go „przekupić", matka i córka zajęły się kwestią jego ubioru, uwzględniając raczej szykowną skromność niż modną ekstrawagancję. Efekt był całkiem przyzwoity: Fenris musiał przyznać, że wcale nie czuł się źle w długiej, dobrej gatunkowo szarej koszuli i miękkich, dość wąskich czarnych spodniach. Białe włosy związane miał w kucyk; Theri powstrzymała go przed ich ścięciem mówiąc, że dobrze wygląda w dłuższych. Gehenną okazał się dopiero wybór odpowiednich butów. W tych swoich skórzanych, niezwykle wygodnych, choć wielokroć łatanych, Leandra by go nie wpuściła, zaś wyglancowanych trzewików nie wzułby z szacunku do samego siebie. Dopiero znalezione w którymś ze sklepów eleganckie oficerki uzyskały aprobatę wszystkich.

– Jak myślicie, w czym się pojawi? – krasnolud przerwał jego rozmyślania. – Patrząc na Ponuraka można tylko domyślać się, co Leandra zrobiła ze swoją córką.

– Ja bym tam się nie zdziwiła, gdyby wyszła w zbroi, minęła wszystkich w korytarzu i oświadczyła, że idzie ratować świat – Avelina nie miała problemu z wyszykowaniem się na uroczystość. Reprezentowała Straż, była więc w swojej „drugiej skórze". Sebastian także nie dopisywał kwestii ubioru na bal do listy swoich zmartwień; na uroczystościach tego typu zjadł zęby, w jego garderobie zostało jeszcze kilka iście książęcych szat.

– Nie zrobiłaby mi tego – mruknął Fenris. Byłby naprawdę zły, gdyby Hawke wzięła nogi za pas.

**[Inspiracja: Howard Shore – Anduril (The Lord of the Rings Soundtrack)]**

Zabrzmiała muzyka. Kilka utalentowanych muzycznie dziewczyn poruszało delikatnie smyczkami. Dźwięk był spokojny, jakby przytłumiony. Ewidentnie zbliżała się chwila, w której z ukrycia wyjść miała Theri. Melodia uniosła się nagle, podobnie jak subtelne, słowicze głosy dziewcząt i głowy szlachetnie urodzonych ciał. Fenris nie był wyjątkiem; ze zniecierpliwieniem powędrował wzrokiem ku szczytowi schodów. I jego serce stanęło.

Przez pierwsze trzy sekundy umysł wysyłał mu pytanie „Kim ona jest?". W następnych chwilach wysyłał nie pytania, lecz same wykrzykniki. Czy uległ czarowi wzniosłej melodii, czy za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do Hawke-wojowniczki, czy może stęsknił się za nią, czy wreszcie zadziałały wszystkie te czynniki na raz – fakt był taki, że olśniła go, zachwyciła jako nierealne wręcz zjawisko. Była piękna. Stwórco, była przepiękna.

Schodziła ze schodów, przytrzymując koniuszkami palców długą, kremową suknię. Tiul, gęsto zebrany w talii przez szeroki, błyszczący drogimi kamieniami pasek, wieńczył gorsetowy, okrągło wycięty stanik, eksponujący spory dekolt, po bokach którego wychodziły dwa pasma zwiewnego materiału, okalające ramiona w subtelny, niewymuszony sposób. Dziewczyna płynęła ku gościom, na eterycznych dźwiękach melodii, z uśmiechem, który zniewalał, jak potężna magia. Jej karminowe usta i ciemnorude, spięte wysoko włosy odcinały się od sukni, jak zachodzące słońce od piaszczystej plaży, przy tym sprawiały równie mocną potrzebę posiadania obu tych elementów razem – na zawsze.

Therina zeszła z ostatniego stopnia i lekko kiwała pozdrawiającym ją gościom, nie zatrzymując się jednak przy żadnym z nich, aż do momentu, gdy znalazła się obok swoich przyjaciół. Podeszła do Fenrisa, spojrzała na niego, a jej błękitne oczy roziskrzyły się w uśmiechu. Stał oniemiały, niebaczny na komentarze innych gości, niewrażliwy na gęsty opar zazdrości, jaki rozsnuwały szlachcianki i ciężkie spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzali dziewczynę szlachcice. Była zjawiskowa, była najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział a nawet mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Dopiero jej porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie przywróciło mu jasność umysłu. Wybrała jego, ignorując wszystkich wysoko urodzonych mężczyzn; chciała, by to on przechadzał się z nią wśród gości. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, chwycił jej dłoń i złożył na niej subtelny pocałunek, nie spuszczając wzroku z roześmianych, jasnych oczu. Zanim złapała go pod ramię, wychwycił kilka zawistnych spojrzeń, zadowolone szepty przyjaciół i lekkie, „przyzwalające" kiwnięcie głowy, które należało do Leandry.

Na spotkanie wyszła im pani komtur.

– Bohaterowie Kirkwall – takim głosem mogłaby bez trudu ciąć równie skutecznie, co mieczem. – Cieszę się, że miasto zyskało kolejne skuteczne ostrza przeciw nieprzyjaciołom.

Theri uniosła jeden kącik ust. Postanowiła zignorować fakt, że Meredith tym zdaniem postawiła ją i Fenrisa w szeregu poniżej własnej osoby, umniejszając jednocześnie ich zasługi.

– Mówisz ogólnie, pani komtur, czy też masz na myśli jakichś konkretnych, nowych nieprzyjaciół?

– Nie nazwałabym ich nowymi – tu kobieta sugestywnie przesunęła wzrok na stojącego w pobliżu Pierwszego Zaklinacza. – Najgorsi wrogowie to ci, do których się przyzwyczajamy, messere Hawke. Wybacz, obowiązki wzywają.

Gdy Meredith ledwo dostrzegalnie kiwnęła głową i odeszła, pojawił się Orsino.

– Serah, messere – Orsino, mimo wcześniejszej rozmowy z Fenrisem, nie pominął go i teraz. Być może dlatego, że sam był elfem. – Jeszcze raz, w imieniu Kręgu, chciałbym podziękować za uratowanie tak wielu istnień. Patrząc na to, jak qunari traktują swoich magów, nie czekałby nas najlepszy los.

Fenris otwierał właśnie usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale poczuł lekkie szturchnięcie łokciem. Therina panowała nad sytuacją i jako dobry gospodarz nie chciała dopuścić do jakiejkolwiek intensywniejszej wymiany zdań. Nie, jeśli chodziło o tak drażliwy temat, jakim stały się napięte stosunki między magami a tymi, którzy magów nie lubią.

– Z tego, co słyszałam, ty i twoi uczniowie radziliście sobie wcale nie gorzej w zachodniej części Górnego Miasta – Theri uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Ponoć kilku z nich odznaczyłeś za wyjątkową odwagę.

– To tylko pierwiastek w porównaniu z waszymi dokonaniami, ale faktycznie, jestem bardzo dumny z moich „dzieci" – Orsino skromnie spuścił wzrok. – Żeby w obliczu strachu i niebezpieczeństwa odpowiednio dozować moc, trzeba pokonać własne słabości. Nawet po Katordze niewielu młodych magów może się poszczycić czymś podobnym.

– Nie tylko młodych – mruknął Fenris.

Orsino popatrzył dziwnie na elfa, ale Therina zgrabnie wyszła z sytuacji.

– A propos. Jakiś czas temu zajmowałam się sprawą tajemniczych zniknięć kobiet. Przy poszukiwaniach okazało się, że mamy do czynienia z morderstwami, a zabójcą jest jakiś mag krwi. Sprawca nam, niestety, umknął. Pomyślałam, że może masz jakiś pomysł co do tego, jakimi względami się kieruje albo jak moglibyśmy go złapać…

– Skąd pomysł, że mogę coś wiedzieć?

Orsino zadał to pytanie niespodziewanie ostrym tonem. Wyglądał na przestraszonego. Po chwili jednak westchnął i, nerwowo gestykulując, zaczął się tłumaczyć:

– Wybacz, pani. Po prostu teraz, gdy Meredith w zasadzie przejęła władzę w Kirkwall, magowie nieustannie spotykają się oskarżeniami o uprawianie magii krwi, są kontrolowani kilka razy dziennie, represjonowani bez żadnego powodu – Fenris ponownie dostał kuksańca w bok. – Dlatego muszę cię prosić, abyś nie mówiła o tej sprawie komtur. Jeśli usłyszy o magu-mordercy, nie będzie się wahała przed odpowiedzialnością zbiorową, mimo iż ten dewiant nie jest jednym z nas. Jeśli obiecasz mi dyskrecję, zrobię co w mojej mocy, by pomóc ci rozwikłać tę sprawę.

Therina przystała na układ i po zwyczajowej wymianie ukłonów, ruszyła z Fenrisem w kierunku kolejnych, spragnionych rozmowy gości.

– On coś ukrywa – wyszeptał elf.

– Orsino? Nie, nie wydaje mi się. W co jak w co, ale w to, że nieustanne, przymusowe towarzystwo Meredith może doprowadzić do granicy wytrzymałości, akurat bez trudu uwierzę.

Fenris i Theri zamienili jeszcze kilka zdawkowych zdań z seneszalem Branem i jego synem (elf spoglądał lodowato na chłopaka, który nie tylko złożył dworski ukłon przed Theriną i przytrzymał nieco zbyt długo usta na jej dłoni, ale w dodatku wymusił na niej zgodę na pierwszy taniec). Następnie „odwiedzili" kącik rozemocjonowanych szlachcianek, które stały wraz z Leandrą i udawały jej najlepsze koleżanki. Zanim zdążyli wrócić do stolika, przy którym raczyli się ich przyjaciele, z salonu, przekształconego tymczasowo na salę balową, dobiegły pierwsze takty walca. I nim Fenris zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, Hawke została „przechwycona" przez Roberta, syna seneszala.

**[Inspiracja: Wojciech Kilar – Walc z filmu „Trędowata"]**

Elf, chcąc nie chcąc, przeszedł wolno do drugiego pomieszczenia i stanął na uboczu zbierającego się tłumu. Theri i Robert byli, póki co, jedyną parą na parkiecie, więc skupiali na sobie wszystkie spojrzenia gości. „Ochy" i „achy" rozbrzmiewały w powietrzu wokół wirujących w tańcu. Kremowa suknia Theriny fruwała przy podłodze, przypominając jakiś nieznany, piękny kwiat, a bielutkie, uniesione ramiona dziewczyny odcinały się od granatowego fraka jej partnera. Na twarzy Hawke gościł stonowany, bezpieczny uśmiech, oczy błądziły najczęściej gdzieś po sali, z rzadka lądowały na lustrujących ją bez przerwy, brązowych źrenicach mężczyzny. Mimo iż jasnym był fakt, że między nimi nie ma obustronnego przepływu energii, elf usłyszał tuż przy swoim lewym uchu:

– Nie uważa pan, panie Fenrisie, że wyglądają, jak stworzeni dla siebie?

Odwrócił głowę. Obok niego stała jedna z hrabianek. Trzydziestokilkuletnia mężatka, której marzył się ekscytujący, cichy romans, po raz kolejny atakowała białowłosego elfa swoimi trzepoczącymi rzęsami, oblizywanymi wargami i głęboko wciętym dekoltem. „Ażeby cię korniki zjadły, ty podstarzała atrapo".

– Obawiam się, że nie mam wystarczających kompetencji, by to stwierdzić. Jestem tylko wojownikiem.

– Ależ wcale nie potrzeba specjalnych umiejętności! Po prostu tam, gdzie spotyka się subtelne kobiece piękno i tajemnicza męska siła, można zbudować coś… interesującego – tu hrabianka zmrużyła mocno umalowane powieki i posłała elfowi dwuznaczny uśmiech.

– Szkoda, że najczęściej nie ma z czego budować. Pani wybaczy – Fenris ukłonił się sztywno oniemiałej kobiecie i ruszył wzdłuż parkietu.

W tym samym momencie Therinę „odbił" z rąk Roberta nieznany elfowi szlachcic. Był to ewidentnie jakiś orlesiański oryginał, gdyż nikt inny nie odważyłby się założyć na głowę trójgraniasty kapelusz, na grzbiet wielokolorową marynarkę, na nogi marszczone, satynowe pantalony i lekkie żółte trzewiki. Wyglądał jak papuga.

– Moja pani! Wyglądasz zjawiskowo! – szlachcic jedną ręką przytrzymał talię dziewczyny, drugą złapał jej dłoń i zbliżył do ust. Theri poczuła, jak jej skórę szorują gęste wąsy.

– Książę Prosper – dygnęła i znów zawirowała w tańcu. – Co sprowadza cię do Kirkwall? Bo nie uwierzę, że przebyłeś tak daleką drogę tylko dla uczczenia tego skromnego balu swoją obecnością.

– Ależ serah, ujrzenie słynnej z odwagi i urody kobiety było absolutnie moim priorytetem! Nie mógłbym sobie odmówić okazji do podziwiania tak wyjątkowej istoty, jaką jesteś, pani.

– Karty na stół, książę – Theri uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. – Pragniesz zdobyć tajemny przepis na ciasto marchewkowe mojej mamy. Albo spodobał ci się mój Jasper i chcesz go przyuczać do polowania na wiwerny. Zgadłam?

– Haha, tak, jak mnie uprzedzono: piękna, odważna i z doskonałym poczuciem humoru – Prosper nie obawiał się reakcji postronnych par, które od jakiegoś czasu zagęściły miejsce na parkiecie. Śmiał się pełną piersią. – Zapewniam cię, że nie mam żadnego prywatnego interesu w prawieniu ci komplementów. To zresztą szczera prawda! A skoro wspomniałaś o wiwernach: mam ogromną nadzieję, że zaszczycisz mnie swoją obecnością na przyszłorocznym przyjęciu w Chateau Heine. Tradycyjnie odbędzie się polowanie, a zaraz po nim uczta na zamku. Słyszałem o twoich imponujących zdolnościach łuczniczych, myślę więc, że bawiłabyś się nie najgorzej. Nic tak nie wprawia w dobry nastrój, jak rywalizacja doprawiona szczyptą adrenaliny.

– Książę sporo na mój temat wie…

– Nie tak wiele, jakbym chciał messere… Jednocześnie nie obraziłbym się, gdybyś pragnęła w ramach zemsty spróbować poznać mnie – Prosper ponownie ucałował dłoń Theriny i z na wpół tajemniczym, na wpół sztubackim uśmiechem odprowadził ją poza parkiet.

– Kto to był? – zapytał Fenris, gdy razem z Hawke szli w kierunku Aveliny i pozostałych.

– Diuk de Montfort – odparła szeptem. – Niebezpieczny człowiek. Może sprawiać wrażenie lekko stukniętego ekstrawaganta, ale daję sobie rękę uciąć, że to typ o wiele, wiele groźniejszy. Matka zawsze chciała zobaczyć jego górską posiadłość, ale wyjście za apostatę skutecznie zamknęło jej furtki do wszystkich ważniejszych rezydencji, w tym do Chateau Heine. Teraz ma okazję spełnić młodzieńcze marzenia… choć nie powiem, żeby podobał mi się ten pomysł.

Przebrnęli wreszcie przez hol i znaleźli się przy upragnionym stoliku.

– A oto i nasi Bohaterowie – Varrik z okazji balu włożył koszulę zasłaniającą jego owłosioną klatę. Uznał to za powód skromnego zainteresowania jakim cieszył się tego dnia u dam. – Ponuraku, nie musisz pytać, pozwalam ci zaopiekować się którąkolwiek z dojrzałych hrabin. Znaj gest!

– Podziękuję – powiedział kwaśno Fenris, gdy wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem.

Theri dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że przy ich stoliku znajdował się ktoś jeszcze. Młody, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, o długich, kruczoczarnych włosach i okrągłym zaroście, wpatrywał się w nią jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami.

– Gdzie moje maniery!– zawołał krasnolud. – Theri, Fenris, poznajcie Nathaniela Howe'a, jednego ze sławnych Szarych Strażników.

Mężczyzna ukłonił się lekko. Płomienie z kandelabrów odbiły się w srebrnych guzach, jakimi pokryta była jego kobaltowa, pikowana zbroja.

– Wystarczy samo Nathaniel albo Nate. Moje nazwisko nie jest od jakiegoś czasu specjalnym powodem do dumy – powiedział z przekąsem przybysz.

– Howe? Zaraz, zaraz, czy to nie ty podróżowałeś z Andersem po Amarancie? Z Andersem i Kirią Cousland?

– Tak, to ja – rzekł dziwnie smutnym głosem.

– Ojej, mam nadzieję że znajdziesz odrobinę czasu na rozmowę o dawnych czasach – Theri była zachwycona. Nikt z jej przyjaciół nie zdziwił się tą żywiołową reakcją. Wiedzieli, że osoba Bohaterki Fereldenu jest małą słabością Hawke.

– Co sprowadza Szarego Strażnika do Kirkwall? – Fenris był zaintrygowany niespodziewanym gościem. Wiele słyszał o tym legendarnym bractwie, ale gdy poznał Andersa, zapomniał o wszystkich pozytywnych opiniach, jakie wcześniej do niego doszły. Teraz miał okazję zrewidować poglądy.

– Mam swoje zadanie, choć nie ukrywam, że polecono mi przy okazji poszukiwać nowych rekrutów. Wiem, że jeśli mowa o dobrych wojownikach, ty, pani, oraz twoja kompania możecie wiedzieć najwięcej.

– Darzę was ogromnym szacunkiem, ale u mnie nie szukajcie pomocy – Avelina założyła ręce we wszystko mówiącym geście. – I tak brakuje ludzi w Straży Miejskiej, nie mogę pozwolić sobie na utratę choćby jednego człowieka.

– W porządku, nie będę się powoływał na Prawo Werbunku, za to ewentualnych zdolnych wojowników, którzy chcieliby wstąpić w nasze szeregi, przysyłajcie do gospody Pod Pokładem w Dokach. Wynająłem tam pokój.

– Phi, gdybyś mnie uprzedził, panie strażniku, załatwiłbym ci zniżkę w najlepszym miejscu, jakie oferuje Kirkwall; nie musiałbyś wtedy dzielić łóżka z pluskwami, ani sondować każdą łyżkę zupy w poszukiwaniu drobnoustrojów – Varrik tradycyjnie wyznawał swój oryginalny, lokalny patriotyzm.

– Bo w Wisielcu wszystko smakuje wyśmienicie a pościel zmieniana jest codziennie – prychnęła Therina.

– Szczegóły! – odparł niezrażony krasnolud. – Jeśli nie chcesz zmienić apartamentu, przychodź chociaż na czwartkowe karciane partyjki. Brakuje nam jednego do kompletu przy Kapryśnym Losie.

– A więc to o to ci chodzi, Varrik – Avelina pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą. – Potrzeba wam jelenia do tych waszych rozgrywek. Donnik przegrał ostatnio pół żołdu.

– Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, to wina kapryśnego losu, a nie Varrika Tethrasa. Więc? Co ty na to, strażniku? Zobaczysz, jak wiele nas łączy! Nasza drużyna ma nawet podobne do waszych zawołanie: W pokoju, posłanie; w piciu, stawianie; w walce, walenie.

Nathaniel wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Z radością przyjdę w czwartek do Wisielca. Choć kiedy byłem tam lata temu, uraczono mnie jakimś podłej kondycji gulaszem i skwaśniałym piwem, od których można było wywrócić na nice swój żołądek, zupełnie jak kieszeń spodni.

– Niestety są wierni swoim kulinarnym tradycjom – wymamrotał Fenris.

Z głębi holu wrócił do nich Sebastian.

– Uff, już zapomniałem, jakie to męczące zajęcie, rozmowa z nobilami. Theri! Nie odmówisz mi, w imię przyjaźni, jednego poloneza, mam nadzieję? Mój dziadek uwielbiał ten taniec, mówił, że oddaje najwznioślejsze uczucie, na jakie stać człowieka: miłość do swojego kraju.

– Nonsens – wyszeptał do reszty towarzystwa Varrik. – Jego dziadek uwielbiał poloneza, bo to jedyny taniec, przy którym nadążał. Tam się tylko chodzi.

Odchodzącą w kierunku sali balowej parę pożegnały zduszone chichoty.

– Fenris, dobrze zapamiętałem? – Nathaniel zwrócił się do elfa. – Nie tańczysz, choć to bal wydany także na twoją cześć?

– Wersja oficjalna, czy prawdziwa?

– Obie.

– Nie zdążyło się jeszcze zaleczyć moje zdruzgotane w walce z Arishokiem ramię. A tak naprawdę, to taniec nie jest moją domeną.

– A co nią jest?

– Ponuractwo – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Varrik i Avelina, po czym parsknęli śmiechem.

Therina i Sebastian wrócili jakiś czas później; godziny mijały, rozmowy toczyły się coraz bardziej leniwie, najedzeni i podpici goście oklapli nieco, przez co parkiet pozostawał pusty. Theri zagadywała Nathaniela o wydarzenia z Amarantu, ale ten odpowiadał półsłówkami, czasem wręcz niechętnie. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli chodziło o Bohaterkę Fereldenu. Dla Theriny było jasne, że chodziło o jakieś sprawy uczuciowe. Kątem oka spoglądała na Fenrisa. I była niezadowolona. Elf z początku inwigilował zachowania i gesty dziewczyny wobec innych mężczyzn, ale od jakichś trzech godzin nie zwracał już na nią tak intensywnej uwagi. Może doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma takiego, o którego powinien być zazdrosny? Albo pozachwycał się już prezencją Theri i sądził, ze to wystarczy? „O nie, mój drogi, tak się nie robi. Już ja sprawię, że z powrotem wszystkie twoje myśli zwrócą się ku mnie".

– Pewnie ciebie także odgórnie nauczono tańczyć, prawda? – Theri zbliżyła się do Nathaniela i zniżyła głos.

– Owszem. Choć nie uważam, by było to najgorsze zajęcie. W przeciwieństwie do udawania przed światem zadowolonego z życia szlachcica – rzekł z przekąsem.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że fereldeńskie tango, to dla ciebie żadne wyzwanie?

Nate spojrzał na dziewczynę. Uśmiechała się w diaboliczny sposób. Obudził się w nim dawny, niepokorny młodzieniec. Tak, miał ochotę trochę namieszać w skwaśniałym środowisku kirkwallskiej elity.

Fenris czuł znużenie. Chciał już wrócić do swojego mieszkania, rzucić się na łóżko i cieszyć ciszą. Miał nadzieję, że bal niedługo się skończy: każdy z gości przypominał tkaninę, która rozlazła się w praniu, nawet nie byli już tak kąśliwi. Zrobiło się dość spokojnie. Aż do momentu, w którym Theri postanowiła ten spokój zburzyć.

Ona i strażnik wstali z miejsc. Przyjaciele, w środku konwersacji, umilkli i spojrzeli na nich. Nate zaczął ściągać swoją niebieską zbroję. Chwilę później leżała na jednym z krzeseł, a mężczyzna stał w białej, obcisłej koszuli i dopasowanych brązowych spodniach. Theri bez słowa podążyła za nim do sąsiedniej sali.

– Co oni wyczyniają? – Varrik był zaintrygowany. Działo się coś, czego się nie spodziewał.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Chodźmy za nimi – Avelina wybudziła się z letargu i zachrzęściła metalową zbroją.

Szary Strażnik podszedł do zespołu muzyków, którzy raczyli się przekąskami przy swoim stoliku. Chwilę coś do nich mówił, gdy oni żywiołowo potakiwali. Wreszcie wzięli instrumenty w dłonie; obok nich stanęła piosenkarka, niska blondynka. Na parkiet weszła posuwistym krokiem Therina, a muzyka poruszyła powietrze.

**[Inspiracja: Veronica Verder – Asi se Baila el Tango] **

Patrzyli tylko na siebie. Z nieokreślonymi uśmiechami podchodzili bliżej i bliżej. Gdy byli na wyciągnięcie dłoni, Nate złapał Therinę za talię i przyciągnął ku sobie jednym, mocnym ruchem. Dziewczyna odchyliła zmysłowo głowę a dłonią złapała tył włosów mężczyzny. Ścisnęła.

Do sali balowej zaczęli przybywać przebudzeni goście. Gdy zobaczyli, że Bohaterka Kirkwall jest prowadzona przez nieznajomego mężczyznę w tangu, zaczęli szeptać na prawo i lewo. Ale wszelkie słowa zamarły im na ustach, gdy długowłosy brunet złapał za gęsty tiul przyczepiony do sukni Theri i nagłym ruchem zerwał go z jej bioder. Hawke stała wyprężona, w dopasowanej do ciała, kremowej materii. Pod tiulem krył się uszyty w kształcie ryby dół, który rozdzielało na dwie części wysokie do połowy uda rozcięcie.

Fenris uniósł jedną brew. Hawke wyglądała seksownie. Zbyt seksownie, by dać się obściskiwać jakiemuś nowo poznanemu mężczyźnie. Nie miał pojęcia, o co w tym chodziło, ale w żadnym razie mu się to nie podobało. I raczej nie było szans na zmianę jego stosunku do bractwa Szarych Strażników.

Nate złapał ją za dłoń. Ruszyli stanowczo do przodu, nagle stanęli i wykonali półobrót. ich stopy zakreśliły idealny łuk na posadzce. Wyprężyli się ponownie. Strażnik tak zakręcił Theriną, że ta znalazła się tuż przed nim a jej plecy przyległy do jego torsu. Zsunęła się po ciele partnera do kucek, wystawiając jedną nogę w bok, a ręce przesuwając nad głową po klatce piersiowej Nate'a. Wydawało się, że za chwilę dotknie miejsc na jego ciele, których publicznie dotykać nie powinna, lecz strażnik złapał jej dłonie, szarpnął w górę i obrócił ciało Theriny, podnosząc je w jednej sekundzie na swoje spotkanie. Z widowni dobiegły wzburzone głosy. Kilka pięści niekontrolowanie się zacisnęło.

Szła za nim. Skręcała całe ciało, nabierając prędkości, tylko po to, by uciąć w drastyczny, pełen pasji sposób: przewieszając się całym tułowiem do tyłu przez wyprężone ramię Nathaniela. Przyciągnął ją ponownie. Byli bardzo, bardzo blisko siebie. Uniosła prawą nogę. Złapał za zgięcie pod jej kolanem i pociągnął ku sobie, stawiając kilka kroków do tyłu. Pchnął i obrócił ją kilka razy wokół jej własnej osi. Zaraz potem zatrzymał i „położył" Therinę na wysokości swoich bioder, przytrzymując jedną ręką jej talię, a drugą, skrzyżowane ramiona. W kolejnej chwili „rozwinął" ją, niczym wstążkę. Spięte, ciemnorude włosy zatrzymały się tuż nad podłogą. Rozległy się zduszone okrzyki.

Jeszcze kilka taktów sunęli obok siebie, lawirując między niewidzialnymi przeszkodami i oddychając ciężko przez rozchylone usta, aż muzyka wydała z siebie ostatni, nagły dźwięk, na który ciało Hawke podskoczyło poderwane przez silne ramiona Nate'a i zatrzymało się, oplecione, na jego torsie.

Zaszumiało od rozmów, spekulacji, plotek i zgorszonych komentarzy. Theri wraz ze strażnikiem opuściła parkiet i udała, że nie widzi reakcji elity. Podeszła do swoich przyjaciół.

– I jak, wzburzyliśmy publikę? – dziewczyna była z siebie bardzo dumna.

– Najwyraźniej – odpowiedział Fenris tak jadowitym tonem, że Hawke aż dostała dreszczy.

– To było bardzo niestosowne. I bardzo piękne – Leandra pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. – Nie przypominam sobie, żebym uczyła cię w Lothering tanga.

– Brałam korepetycje – Theri puściła mamie oczko i zarejestrowała jednocześnie, że Fenris bardzo pobladł.

Bal skończył się godzinę później. Goście dziękowali przy wyjściu, ale wielu z nich mierzyło Therinę i miało na twarzy wypisane zdanie: „Oburzające… zamiast próbować złapać jakiegoś statecznego, pomniejszego szlachcica…". Na końcu wyszli przyjaciele razem z Nathanielem, który przy pożegnaniu złożył pocałunek na jej dłoni. Fenris opuścił posiadłość praktycznie bez słowa, ale Theri uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Był zazdrosny, a więc mu zależało. I już wiedziała, że tej nocy będą o sobie myśleć. Intensywnie.

* * *

**Jeśli nie będziecie komentować, zwinę Fenrisowi cały zapas Aggregia Pavali i upiję się na smutno :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

– …a miłość, niczym wir na oceanie, wciągnęła ich w głębiny nieznanego świata" – Varrik skończył cytować i rozejrzał się po twarzach towarzyszy. – I jak? Zgarnę pierwszą nagrodę?

Przemierzali groty wielkiej jaskini, ostrożnie zaglądając do skalnych zakamarków. Właśnie wyeliminowali grupę przemytników, warto było się rozejrzeć.

– Bez szans – mruknęła Avelina, odchylając mięsiste łodygi bluszczu. – Brzmi głupio-mądro, coś jak „fakty autentyczne".

– Znalazła się pani krytyk – odburknął urażony krasnolud. – Gdybyś ty napisała jakieś opowiadanie, wyglądałoby jak wojenny kombatant: poucinane i niemrawe. „Koszary o poranku. Rozkaz. Poszedł. Krzyknął: stać!. Zlikwidował. Wrócił. Spoczął".

– Nie umiesz przyjmować krytyki, Varrik – Anders oparł się o ścianę jaskini i zdjął prawy but. Potrząsnął nim w nadziei pozbycia się irytującego stopę kamyczka. – Avelina ma trochę racji, nadmierne filozofowanie może być wkurzające. Znałem w Kręgu takiego jednego maga, miał na imię Paulo. Gdy przemawiał, z jego ust wychodziły same sentencje. W końcu zaczęliśmy go przedrzeźniać i wymyśliliśmy zabawę, pod tytułem „Życie jest jak…". Polega ona na tym, że jedna osoba podaje element porównania z najbliższego otoczenia, a druga dokańcza zdanie, które ma wyjaśnić istotę podobieństwa. Przetrenujemy? Theri, uważaj. Życie jest jak… – Anders rozejrzał się po grocie. – …paprotka.

– Hmm, nie ma problemu z zasianiem, ale szybko usycha.

– O to chodziło! – zaśmiał się uzdrowiciel.

– Teraz ja – powiedział krasnolud. – Ruda, życie jest jak Kapitan Straży…

– Surowe i nie lubi krasnoludów.

– To wymaga dłuższej interpretacji – rzekł niepewnym tonem Varrik.

– Moja kolej! – Hawke obrzuciła spojrzeniem wszystko wokół. – Fenris, życie jest jak jaskinia…

– Masz wrażenie, że wystarczy tylko sięgnąć ręką po pewne rzeczy, a jednak wtedy okazują się jedynie cieniami na ścianie – elf powiedział to dziwnie smutnym głosem, wpatrując się intensywnie w dziewczynę.

– Ponurak zaszalał – rzekł z podziwem Varrik. – Może powinieneś zająć się filozofowaniem, dobrze ci idzie. Tylko musiałbyś przyjąć jakiś nawiązujący do ciebie, ale nieoczywisty pseudonim – krasnolud zlustrował elfa i zawiesił wzrok na jego srebrnych włosach. – Na przykład: Platyn. Mówię ci, na takie smętne wynurzenia jest teraz popyt.

– Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że już tutaj byliśmy? – Theri stanęła i zdezorientowana przyjrzała się grocie. – To miejsce wygląda identycznie, jak ta jaskinia przy Rozdartym Grzbiecie, którą oczyściliśmy trzy tygodnie temu.

– Orlesianie mówią na to: „deja vu" – zaintrygowana strażniczka także omiotła jaskinię spojrzeniem.

– Faktycznie, uderzające podobieństwo – przyznał Anders. – Ale mam żelazny dowód na to, że tutaj nas jeszcze nie było.

Therina uniosła pytająco brwi.

– Ta-dam! – uzdrowiciel odchylił pnącza i w skalnej niecce ukazał się drewniany kufer. Niewątpliwie był własnością zmarłych w niedawnym czasie przemytników.

– Przytłaczający dowód, Blondasku. To, że nas tu jeszcze nie było, można wręcz nazwać faktem autentycznym! – krasnolud zachichotał i zaczął przeglądać zawartość skrzyni. – Złoto, kamienie szlachetne, lyrium. Dobrzy ludzie z tych przemytników, aż żal, że ich zabiliśmy. Ale życie jest jak gra…

– Jednemu zabierze, drugiemu da – dokończył Anders, patrząc nienawistnie na białowłosego elfa.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. [Inspiracja: OneRepublic – Secrets]**

Już tak nie będzie.

Jakimś nadprogramowym zmysłem czuła, że osiągnięte szczęście, do którego niełatwo było przecież dojść, niedługo stanie się jedynie ciągiem wspomnień. Matka, jej przyjaciele, szacunek miasta: podskórnie wyczuwała, że balansuje na krawędzi. Chciałoby się zanurzyć w tym błogim szczęściu, jak w gęstym syropie, ale los zazwyczaj oprósza radością niczym cukrem pudrem. Jeden ruch i nie zostaje na tobie nic z wyczuwanej niedawno euforii.

Piękne chwile, jak obrazy na ścianie, osobne sceny z tymi samymi postaciami. Głupawe, banalne, śmieszne, beztroskie, wzruszające.

Na przykład wtedy, gdy wracając z dalekiej wyprawy wstąpili do tej nowej gospody pod miastem. Chcieli zanocować, ale wolny był tylko jeden spory pokój. Theri, jako liderka grupy, zaczęła planować rozmieszczenie przyjaciół na kozetkach, na podłodze, w fotelach. Obruszone postawy Aveliny i Andersa mówiły, że niby jak mają wcisnąć się w fotele, by nie zasnąć na siedząco. Hawke postanowiła udowodnić, iż przy odrobinie dobrej woli i zręczności można to zrobić. Zaczęła się kręcić, kompilować powierzchnię swojego ciała, podkurczać nogi i skręcać szyję. W końcu się udało: głowa, przyklejona do kolan oraz ściągnięte w niesamowitym wysiłku stopy znalazły się pomiędzy wysokimi oparciami fotela. Jedynie wyciągnięte ręce nie zmieściły się w wyznaczonym czworoboku i zwisały bezładnie ku podłodze, jak wstążki od prezentu, które ktoś rozwiązał z kokardki. Przyjaciele płakali ze śmiechu. Anders na spółkę z Fenrisem, Avelina obok Varrika, Merrill przy Sebastianie. Gdy Theri podrygiwała lekko, nie wiadomo czy dlatego, że chciała lepiej ułożyć sześcian swego ciała, czy dlatego, że zaklinowała się w meblu, dochodziły ją salwy chichotów, rżenia a nawet bicie pięścią o stół przy akompaniamencie sopranowego: „No nie mogę…". To była beztroska chwila.

Albo wtedy, gdy szła z Fenrisem po Merrill do obcowiska. Nie spodziewała się takiego przywitania ze strony miejskich elfów, którzy po rozpoznaniu idącej pary rzucili wszelkie wykonywane właśnie zajęcia i okazali swoją wdzięczność Bohaterom Kirkwall. W powietrze uniosła się stara pieśń o Shartanie i Andraście, do Fenrisa podchodzili rzemieślnicy chwaląc się swoimi dziełami i oczekując opinii, Theri została obwieszona paciorkami, koralikami, talizmanami i nawet nie wiedziała, komu za nie podziękować. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, stali się obiektem pomniejszego kultu. Hawke po chwili zdezorientowania odnalazła się w sytuacji, rozmawiała z elfami o ich życiu, dziękowała za pochwały, zapewniała o wsparciu na miarę jej możliwości. Za to Fenris miał minę, która wyrażała coś na kształt zmieszania połączonego ze zdegustowaniem, niepewnością i dumą. Ten wachlarz uczuć ujednolicał się tylko w jednym momencie: gdy rozemocjonowane matki wciskały na ręce białowłosemu elfowi swoje wrzeszczące dzieci, Fenris podnosił wielkie zielone oczy na Therinę i bezgłośnie, całą mimiką krzyczał: „Ratunku!". To była wyjątkowa chwila.

Także wtedy, gdy szli razem, nawet nie pamiętała skąd, i śpiewali jakąś piosenkę. Theri z Izabelą przećwiczyły przy okazji wymyślony na poczekaniu układ taneczny, nie zwalniając przy tym kroku w wędrówce. Przy ostatnich elementach choreografii zauważyły, że nieopodal krzaków wyłoniły się dwie postacie. W tym samym momencie wyciągnęły sztylety, schyliły się i wypuściły ostrza z dłoni. Anders z Varrikiem pokiwali głowami w uznaniu, myśląc, że było to umówione zakończenie układu. Dopiero gdy usłyszeli opadanie na kolana i ciche rzężenie, zdali sobie sprawę, że zgranie dziewcząt jest bezsprzecznie perfekcyjne. To była zabawna chwila.

Lub też wtedy, gdy rozprawili się z bandytami podczas nocnej potyczki na Okaleczonym Wybrzeżu i wracali nad ranem przez piaszczyste wydmy. Każdy dyskutował z kimś obok, wymieniano się poglądami, przekonywano nawzajem, wyzywano od najgorszych, grożono, śmiano się. I wtedy wstało majestatyczne, cudownie piękne, świetliście szkarłatne słońce. Bez żadnej komendy rozmowy ucichły. Stali na wybrzeżu, wdychając zapach morza i podziwiając coś tak pospolitego i, dosłownie, codziennego, jak wschód słońca. Tak różne osobowości zareagowały na największą oczywistość świata w ten sam sposób – podziwem i nie do końca uświadamianym sobie wzruszeniem. To była piękna chwila.

Podobnie jak wtedy, gdy wyruszali spod Wisielca na kolejną misję poza miastem, lecz nie zdążyli nawet dojść do głównej bramy, kiedy zatrzymało ich donośne wołanie za plecami. Odwrócili się, by ujrzeć, jak Leandra biegnie w ich kierunku z torbą wyładowaną kanapkami. Zanim zaczęła powrót do posiadłości, kobieta podzieliła się z nimi złotymi radami, powiedziała Merrill, że dla niej kanapka bez szynki, tak jak lubi, Andersowi wręczyła pęczek ziół, o których kiedyś rozmawiali, Fenrisowi poleciła, żeby się tak nie garbił, a Avelinie podała zacerowany perfekcyjnie płaszcz. No i oczywiście dała buziaka w policzek swojej córce. Gdy zniknęła w tłumie przechodniów, drużyna ruszyła w kierunku niebezpieczeństwa jako prawdziwa rodzina. To była wzruszająca chwila.

I takich chwil było dużo więcej. I wszystkie je Theri gromadziła w sercu. I wiedziała, że trzeba je doceniać, bo szczęście i beztroska nie trwają wiecznie. I czuła, że te dobre, piękne momenty się kończą. I już tak nie będzie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Brak czasu sprawił, że dopiero teraz wrzucam kolejny rozdział, napisany ponadto w tempie ekspresowym. Jestem świadoma, iż powinien jeszcze przejść proces oczyszczania (wyłapanie niezgodności) i fermentacji (poczucie zadowolenia z tekstu), lecz cóż, może następnym razem.**

**17. [Inspiracja: Two Steps From Hell – Army of Drummers]**

Pocałował ją.

Sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale jego od dawna skrywane uczucie zerwało wreszcie więzy. Pożądanie, złość, frustracja, potrzeba bliskości – to przez nie w jednej sekundzie znalazł się poza bezpieczną granicą zaufanego towarzysza i bliskiego przyjaciela. To było jak nieodwołalna deklaracja, jak stempel zatwierdzający, że oto skończył się czas prób, podchodów i gdybań.

A zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie. Chciał z nią po prostu szczerze porozmawiać, przy czym nadarzała się niepowtarzalna okazja, by to w spokoju i oddaleniu od cudzych oczu uczynić. Leandra, po gorących zapewnieniach, że dom Amellów nie zawali się przez dwa tygodnie, postanowiła wyjechać do podkirkwallskiej posiadłości niedawno poznanej, najlepszej przyjaciółki. Nie licząc najmowanych do godzin przedpołudniowych sprzątaczek, w domu miał zostać jedynie Bodahn – jego syn wraz z Jasperem stanowili oficjalną obstawę starszej kobiety.

Mimo to, w holu przywitał go rozgardiasz, składający się głównie z niedopakowanych walizek, rozbebeszonych tobołów i biegającego w kółko psa. Był zawiedziony, myślał, że zastanie Hawke samą, ale po chwili zrezygnował z pospiesznego odwrotu. Dziś albo nigdy.

Nie był zaskoczony, gdy Sandal na wpół wyartykułował, na wpół określił gestem, że Theri znajduje się w podziemiu, w swojej sali treningowej: już przekraczając próg posiadłości słyszał rytmiczne, energetyzujące dźwięki bębenków. Przed jego oczami pojawiła się scena, która rozegrała się jakieś trzy, cztery miesiące temu.

Do Wisielca zawitała wówczas nieznana grupa muzyków. I jak to z nowicjuszami bywa, zostali na przywitanie obrzuceni wyzwiskami, mięsistymi warzywami i cieczami pochodzącymi z otworów gębowych stałej, wisielczanej klienteli. Niewiele było trzeba, aby tłuszcza uwolniła swój potencjał kinetyczny, lecz w tym właśnie momencie do karczmy weszła Hawke. Jednym okrzykiem i jednym gestem (każdy szanujący się bywalec tego przybytku pijaństwa wiedział, że z nią należy się liczyć) zatrzymała rozemocjonowany tłum i nakazała muzykantom grać. Bębny i bębenki, kołatki i grzechotki – tysiące uderzeń rozwibrowało powietrze. Spojrzawszy na lekko podrygującą stopę Theriny i delikatny uśmiech błąkający się po jej twarzy należało być pewnym, iż oto kolejni artyści zaskarbili sobie jej sympatię.

Nie pierwszy raz, bowiem, Hawke dawała się poznać jako mecenas kultury – obrazy nikomu wcześniej nie znanych malarzy wisiały na ścianach jej komnaty, mozaikowe wazony wzbudzały zazdrość u odwiedzających jej matkę sąsiadek, a twórcy ręcznie tkanych dywanów, które do złudzenia przypominały trawę zapewnili sobie godziwy żywot na najbliższe dwa lata. Byli jeszcze jacyś szaleńcy, którzy zasypali ją wytworami kultury o bryłowatym motywie przewodnim, ale tak im, jak i trąbiącemu we wszystkich skalach dźwięku wirtuozowi grzecznie podziękowała i sowicie wynagradzając dany popis, wyprosiła za drzwi.

Podejmowane inicjatywy wspierania uzdolnionych artystów spodobały jej się wyjątkowo i nie zaniechała ich nawet wtedy, gdy nie miała na podobne ekstrawagancje czasu. Wówczas wpadła na pomysł zorganizowania kilku konkursów. Każdy z nich kierowany był przez trzy- lub czteroosobową komisję, która za pomocą wymalowanych na tabliczkach napisów „TAK" i „NIE" wybierała przyszłe sławy miasta. I było o co walczyć – Theri fundowała bowiem wysokie nagrody pieniężne dla każdego ze zwycięzców. Inna sprawa, że nie musiała tym nadmiernie uszczuplać swojego prywatnego majątku: konkursy stały się dla znudzonych codziennością mieszkańców jakąś podstawową narkotyczną potrzebą, więc dochód z biletów okazał się znaczny. Nie było rozmowy, w której nie wspomniano by o uczestnikach i ich zmaganiach, kwitł handel proporczykami wspierającymi danego zawodnika, prowadzono dyskusje nad stronniczością sędziów czy wprowadzeniem zakazu rekrutacji elfów. Nepotyzm, łapówkarstwo, zakulisowe wojny – po kilku miesiącach konkursy poszły zupełnie innym torem, niż pragnęłaby tego Hawke, ale jej rola skończyła się na puszczeniu mechanizmu w ruch.

Wisielczanych bębniarzy Therina zatrudniła u siebie. Kilka razy w tygodniu schodzili do podziemi domu Amellów i siadłszy za cieniutką kotarą, wygrywali pulsujące melodie niewidocznej dla nich, choć tańczącej obok dziewczynie. W ten sposób Hawke doskonaliła swój morderczy sposób walki, przy okazji uczyła się reagować na szybko zmieniające się tempo i pomieszanie rytmu. Jej przyjaciele wiedzieli o tym jedynie z opowiadań, gdyż sama zainteresowana kategorycznie sprzeciwiła się jakiejkolwiek widowni. Varrik oczywiście próbował, ale od tego właśnie Theri miała psa.

Nie bez obaw więc zwrócił swoje kroki ku wąskim, masywnym schodom. Jasper jednak nie dostał wyraźnych dyrektyw co do tego konkretnego dnia, zatem z radością odegnał z psiej głowy natrętne myśli o obowiązku i wrócił do relaksującej pogoni za ogoniastą częścią swego jestestwa.

Tu-tu-tum-tu-tum-tum! – dźwięk rozgrzewał zmysły, podobnie jak wyraźny, ciężki kobiecy oddech. Szedł po stopniach, niczym kot, ostrożnie, bezszelestnie, czujnie. Nie chciał zdenerwować Theriny, wolał więc najpierw zorientować się w sytuacji. Gdy wyjrzał zza ściany, odgradzającej schody od drewnianego parkietu, ujrzał to, czego się spodziewał: huragan ciosów i spoconą, zziajaną Hawke. Bębniarze spostrzegli go dość szybko, ale nie zwolnili ani nie zgubili rytmu. Profesjonaliści.

Patrzył na nią. Patrzył pochłaniając widok. Ale dopiero po chwili coś do niego doszło: zza związanych, ciemnorudych włosów powiewały końce czarnej materii – Theri ćwiczyła mając przepaskę na oczach. Zaczerwienienia na ramionach odcinały się od alabastrowej skóry, strużka krwi skapywała z ostrego łuku łokcia. Drewniane manekiny treningowe poruszały się z furkotem, jak bestie nieznanej proweniencji, ale dziewczyna najwidoczniej już je wyczuła, bo uderzała w drewno podług melodii i z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem unikała wyciosanych bolców. Skłon, wymach, obrót, wypad, odskok, skłon, cięcie. Jak taniec, u niej zawsze wszystko zamieniało się w taniec.

Uderzenia bębenków ustały, więc zaczął demonstracyjnie ocierać się o schody i nadmiernie głośno tupać. Gdy Hawke zdejmowała opaskę schował głowę i zawołał, udając poszukiwania:

– Hawke?

– Stój! Czekaj tam, przebiorę się i cię zawołam.

Chwile mijały. Już dawno przepuścił na schodach grupę muzykantów, policzył ilość stopni w zasięgu wzroku i prześledził trasę małego, domowego pajączka, gdy usłyszał zaproszenie.

– Chodź. Nie wiem, co tutaj robisz, ale nie powinnam tak rozpieszczać Jaspera. Żołnierz bez musztry to kiepski żołnierz. Tak. Wywietrzyłabym pomieszczenie, ale jak widzisz – wykonała łukowaty ruch ręką – nie wybudowali w piwnicy okien. Dziwne.

– Nie złość się. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – z tą odmianą jej ironii trzeba było postępować właśnie tak: konkretnie i szczerze.

– Rozumiem, że nie interesuje cię herbatka i miękki fotel? No dobra, nie. O co chodzi?

Patrzył na nią, na jej czerwoną z wysiłku twarz, rozwichrzone włosy, zacięty wyraz twarzy. I nie był w stanie wydusić choćby głoski.

– Ej, co się stało? Skąd ten grymas? No, mów wreszcie!

Cisza.

– Coś z naszymi? Avelina miała wczoraj… czy może…

– Nic im nie jest – nie wiedział dlaczego powiedział to dość ostrym tonem.

Gówno prawda. Wiedział. Martwiła się o NIEGO.

– Nie sądziłem, że tak wiele wysiłku trzeba włożyć, by z tobą po prostu pogadać – wycedził przez zęby. – Następnym razem spław mnie od wejścia, przynajmniej zaoszczędzę czas.

– Co ty wygadujesz? – Theri stała zmieszana, kompletnie zbita z tropu. – Powiedz mi w końcu, co się stało i dlaczego tak na mnie krzyczysz?

– Bo mnie boli ta cholerna nadzieja! – sala zaiskrzyła niebieskawym światłem.

– Jaka… o czym…?

– Kocham cię, nie rozumiesz? – więcej w tym było rozpaczy niż krzyku, ale i tak echo poniosło pierwsze słowa i bawiło się odbijając je od ścian.

Hawke stała z rozchylonymi lekko ustami. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się tak, że zdominowały błękit tęczówek. Chyba wymówiła jego imię, ale nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, bo wtedy nie było już dla niego żadnych słów. Słowa były miałkie, bez słodyczy. Więc zrobił coś innego. Pasma jasnych i rudych włosów zetknęły się przy policzkach.

Pocałował ją.

A ona go odepchnęła.

– Proszę, nie jesteś sobą – mówiła to rozedrganym głosem, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Bała się jego reakcji. Jak się okazało: słusznie.

– Nie! Właśnie jestem sobą i to ci nie odpowiada! Jak możesz… jak możesz w ogóle… o nim!

Niebieskie światło zalało komnatę. Powietrze zawibrowało i stało się niemożliwie ciężkie. Therinę przeszyło ostrzę strachu. Zobaczyła jego rękę.

Złapał ją za gardło.

– Anders, przestań!

Puścił. Jego ramiona zwiotczały, krtań wypuściła coś na kształt jęku i wtedy podniósł wzrok. Bała się. Nienawidziła.

Biegł po schodach. Po trzy, cztery stopnie na raz. Nie wiedział jak przebył miasto, nie wiedział jak trafił do kliniki. Padł na kolana i zaczął wyć, niczym zwierzę.

Po dwóch godzinach wstał, otrzepał brudną szatę i zaczął szukać jakiegoś pergaminu w najgłębiej położonej skrytce. Wydobył go w końcu, odczytał ingrediencje, formuły i dopiero wtedy nieco się uspokoił.

Choć dziwny był to spokój. Spokój jedyny w swoim rodzaju: kiedy nie ma już innej ścieżki, kiedy została tylko jedna droga, może zła, może niewłaściwa, może tragiczna, ale za to pewna.


End file.
